Love?
by fairygirl716
Summary: Betrothed to someone you can't stand? Sheldon and Nenet are in the same position. Will they learn to love one another, and have a happily ever after? Or is this fairytale going to end in sorrow?
1. Chapter One

I hate him.

That's all I have to say about _him_. He's arrogant, spoiled, immature, and annoying. I can not stand to be withing a mile of him, much less the same room. It all started when we were five, and we met for the first time...

_I sat in the carriage with father while we were traveling to the Kingdom of Blairen. Earlier father had been lecturing me about manners, and how I was not to play in the mud, say impolite things to the royal family, or to anyone else for that matter. _

_I let out an aggravate sigh. I always loved visiting other kingdoms, but it was the traveling that got me frustrated. It took to long to get there, and to long to get home. _

"_Nenet." my father said, "I hope you will not make such noises in front of the royal family of Blairen."_

"_It shall depend. Are they boring?" I replied. My father glared hard at me. He was always displeased when I talked back, but when I wa in such a sour mood, there was no helping it._

"_Nenet, this visit is of great importance. It will decide your and everyone else's future." I didn't know at the time what that meant, so I hadn't taken it seriously. If I had known the truth behind those words, I would have acted in the worse possible manner..._

_I sat on the stone bench in the royal gardens, watching the butterflies flutter near the blooming roses. Father and I had gotten to the Blairen Castle hours ago, and I had met the royal family, who seemed rather nice. All except _him._ Prince Sheldon, the crowned prince of the Kingdom. He was two years older then me, but seemed much taller. His sandy blonde hair went in all directions, untamed and wild. His clear blue eyes seemed to see right through me, as if he were looking into my soul, searching. It was rather silly, but those eyes unnerved me anyway._

_I suddenly heard a rustle behind me. I turned around and saw Sheldon walking over. _

"_Hello Sheldon," I said, trying to polite like father had instructed me. He raised his eyebrow's at me, and smirked. "What?"_

"_Nothing _Nenet,_" came his reply. It was the way he had said me name. As if he were mocking me._

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_What?" _

"Nenet,_" I replied, mimicking the same way he had said my name._

"_I just said your name," He replied, his smirk grew._

"_But you meant something by it."_

"_No I didn't. Its not my fault if your name sounds weird."_

"_It does not! You just made it sound like such!"_

_He brought his hand to his chin, as if he were thinking, then he sneered, "No it's just your name."_

_I frowned, then crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, at least its better then _Sheldon_." _

"_Take that back," he threatened, moving closer to me._

"_No," I replied. Father always said I was too stubborn for my own good. _

"_I said take it back!"_

"_And I said No! I'm not deaf!" Then he shoved me. I stumbled back a few steps, and then balanced myself. "How dare you!" I screeched. He covered his ears._

"_Goodness, your worse then the banshees of Karneens!" he shouted. I didn't know what the Banshees of Karneens were, father hadn't thought it suitable to teach me of the creators of the earth yet, since I was still at such a young age. I was smart enough to know it was an insult, so I shoved him with all my might, and he fell to the ground. _

"_Who do you think you are!" he yelled at me. _

"_I'm the Princess of Eavan!" I shouted back._

"_And I am the Prince of Blairen! The _crowned_ prince!"_

"_I feel sorry for your country, for having such an horrible prince!" That must have really set him off, for the next thing I know his fist made contact with my jaw..._

It had all started that day. Not just the conflict between us, but the most horrible, most sorrowful thing happened. That was the day Prince Sheldon of Blairen, and I, Princess Nenet of Eavan, became betrothed...

* * *

I hate her. 

She is the most annoying, brattish, self centered girl I've ever had the misfortune to meet. It started the first day she arrived at the palace, on a visit with her father. But that was only the beginning. Then I only disliked her, but after that one day I completely despised her! The day that completely changed everything...

_I sat to the right of my father, who was seated at the head of the table. I seemed to be having a glaring contest with the girl across from me. She, now at the age of fifteen, was sitting elegantly with her dark brown hair pulled into a twist, and her chocolate eyes bore into my own. Her eyes showed such coldness to me, it was rather amusing. _

_She looked away when her father directed a question to her. I took this time to examine her. She really wasn't that bad looking, rather pretty if she wasn't so revolting in the inside. I discontinued my examination when my father cleared his throat._

"_We have wonderful news," he had said, his gaze going from Nenet to me. "Extremely wonderful news," I knew better than to question this. When my father had to repeat something, it was more like him trying to convince himself, "Today I myself, my queen, and King Sutton of Eavan will proclaim the engagement of my son Sheldon, crown Prince of Blairen, and the Princess Nenet of Eavan." _

_It all went silent, except for the clatter of silver wear. I turned my attention to the maker of the noise, and almost laughed at the sight. There sat Nenet, her mouth agape and her eyes as wide as saucers. I myself wasn't to happy by this announcement, but it did me good to see her in such away. _

"_Engagement?" she finally asked._

"_Yes," said her father, "King Ashford, Queen Azura, and I think it would be a wonderful idea, to join the two kingdoms together." That's when I remembered, Nenet was an only child, such as myself. Her mother had died in childbirth and her father had never remarried, so that made her the heir to the throne. _

"_A wonderful idea?" I asked, glaring at my father, "What gave you that notion?" _

"_You two will go marvelous together, dear," Mother replied, speaking for the first time. What was she talking about? She knows how much I disliked Nenet. Have I not told her all the stories of our arguments? _

"_No," said Nenet. "This...This can't be!" I turned to look at her, shocked. Never before had she spoken out to her father. "I simply refuse!"_

"_This is not up for discussion, Nenet!" boomed her father. _

"_When was this decided?" I asked._

"_The day you two met," father stated._

"_That was nearly twelve years ago! You decided to tell us now?" _

"_You two will be wed when Nenet is eighteen. That is in three years, we thought it would be best if you two knew sooner."_

"_Sooner!" Nenet exclaimed, "You call this sooner? Twelve years would have been sooner!" _

"_Nenet..." her father warned. Nenet glared at him, then my parents, then at me. She narrowed her eyes, and stood up. With one last glance at me, she walked out of the room, with her father calling to her to get back her. _

"_Not such a bad idea," I said, speaking of leaving, not of the engagement. I also stood, up and followed her out the door. The door slammed shut behind us, and she let out a frustrated shout. "Be quiet will you. You'll brake the windows," She turned around, and glared at me._

"_I blame you." she said, crossing her arms._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I blame you! You must have come up with this to make my life even more miserable!"_

"_Me? I'm just as happy about this as you are, princess! Do you think I want to be married to a spoiled wombat like you?"_

"_Oh and I want to be married to a pompous pig like yourself?" I let out a sigh._

"_This is getting us no where..." I said, running my hand through my hair._

"_I'm getting rather angry..." she replied, only to have me give her a cold stare._

"_That's not what I meant." She just kept on glaring. Then she said something I'll never forget, three words that might haunt me forever._

"_I hate you..."_

Before that moment, we've never said that to each other. Though we fought a lot, we've never said _that_. It struck me hard, since I never thought I hated her. At that moment I knew, that my life was going to be hell.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

"Highness. Highness, time to wake up." I felt someone shaking my arm gently. I opened an eye and saw my chamber maid, Bella. I then shut it, groaned in annoyance, and rolled around, so I was facing the wall.

"Leave," I mumbled into my pillow.

"But Highness, its your wedding day. You father wants you up and eating breakfast right now," Bella replied, tugging at my wonderful, cozy covers.

"I'm hoping this is all a nightmare," I snapped, putting the pillow over my head. I heard Bella sigh, and sit at the side of my bed.

"Oh Highness, tis your wedding day. Should you not be joyous?"

"Why in the world should I be joyous? I'm marrying a pig!"

"His Majesty Sheldon is not that bad..." I let out a sigh.

"Your right," Bella smiled, "He's worse!" Bella let out an aggravated sigh, and I smirked. One of my many past times these past two months in Blairen has been torturing Bella. I let out a sigh and stared down at the floor. "Really Bella, how can I be happy when I'm marrying him? I do not love him. I do not even like him! How can I possibly live the rest of my life being his wife?"

"I am sure you two will learn to love one another," Bella said, while patting my hand gently. I stood up, and walked over to the full length mirror on my wall. I stared at my reflection, and saw the same sad girl staring back at me.

"Can you learn to love?" I asked, turning around to face her. "Shouldn't it be there? To be natural?"

"How so, Highness?"

"Like when you look into his eyes you just...know...that there the most beautiful things you've ever seen. You can just see the love in them. And when your not with them you want to see them, but your afriad to but you now you need to, as if seeing them will give you reassurance. Then when they take you in your arms, you feel weak in the knees, but you feel right at home," I twirled around with her eyes closed. "When you hold hands they just fit perfectly together..."I stopped when she heard Bella chuckling in the background.

"Ah, forgive me your Highness, but your speaking of a fairytale." Bella said, here eyes shined with amusement. I glared at her, arms crossed.

"Well...the fairies don't live to far away, Bella. So why shouldn't fairytales be real? If they can happen in the land of Aidan, they can happen in the other Kingdoms." Bella walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Isn't that how you felt when you met your husband? Completely and utterly in love?" Her smile grew.

"Yes Majesty, but I was a lucky one. Many are in the same position as you are, some not noble. Many peasants are getting married to pay of debts for their family, or because they don't have enough money to take care of themselves, and they must get married."

"But marriage should be for love. Not for money or land or any of that," Bella gave me a small, sad smile.

"I agree Highness, but what are we to do? You can't change the whole world, even if you are a princess, or a queen for that matter," I fell onto my bed.

"I wish I could..." Bella smiled down at me, and held out her hand.

"Come Milady, You must be getting dressed. You need to eat your breakfast, and get some fresh air before you start getting ready for the wedding," I let Bella pull me up, and usher me over the mirror.

* * *

"So Sheldon, are you ready?" My cousin, Harper, asked. He was visiting from the Western region of the Kingdom for the wedding, and is my best friend, and best man. 

"Ready for the worst thing to ever happen to me? Yes." I replied darkly. Harper rolled his eyes at me.

"Now Sheldon. She can't be that bad. From what I remember of her, she was quite beautiful. I would have started to charm her if it wasn't for you."

"If you had charmed her, she might have gotten out of my hair."

"No, there was no stopping it. I knew of the engagement since I was thirteen," I nearly strangled him.

"You did! And you didn't see it fit to tell me?" I exclaimed. He gave me a shrug.

"I thought about it. But then I thought it would be very humorous to see how you reacted later on, and it was," The thing about Harper was his morales.He was hardly ever serious, but he could charm his way out of anything. I glared hard at him.

"You better hope Nenet doesn't find out. She won't hesitate to gut you," I warned him.

"I'm sure I can charm my way out of that one as well," Harper retorted, smirking. He always was a cocky one.

"One day, Harper, your going to meet a girl you can't charm, and it'll drive you mad." I told him.

"Like that'll happen," he replied. I rolled my eyes at him, still as conceited as ever. Suddenly the big oak door opened and in walked one of the man servants.

"Your Highness, your father said it is time for you to get ready." he said, bowing to them.I let out a sigh, knowing this was my last few hours of freedom. I slowly, and reluctantly got up and followed the man servant out the door, Harper following.

"I must say," said Harper as we walked down the long corridors of the castle. "I will miss our little riding escapades. Seeing the beautiful girls in the fields," he let out a sigh. "Those were the days..." I rolled my eyes at him, though I can't say I won't miss those days as well...

The man servant opened my bed chamber door for us and we walked in. There were already other servants there, waiting to get me ready for my wedding. Oh the joys of being a prince...not...

* * *

"And breathe in," said my one of the servants, a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. I took a deep breathe and the girl wrapped a corset around me, evil things... 

"It seems as ifthe queenis trying to suffocate me before my wedding," I said, speaking of the danged corset. The girl let out a chuckle.

"Begin' my pardon, Your Highness," she said. "But I have never had to wear one, so I do not know if they are as bad as you say..." I narrowed my eyes slightly, think of how lucky the girl was.

"Trust me, its horrible. Especially for a wedding...you know on second thought, maybe suffocating will not be so bad..." The girls eyes went wide.

"Highness!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. "Would you not feel the same if you were marrying..._him_!" The girl blushed.

"Actually, Your Highness, I always thought him to be...quite enchanting, andhandsome," I rolled my eyes. Of course she did! She never actually_ talked_ to him. She doesn't know the real him. I stared at myself in the mirror, as the girl lifted the veil atop my head. I was already in my wedding gown, and could hardly breathe from the corset.

A tap on the door, woke me up from my daydream, and Queen Azura walked into the room. "It is time, Nenet..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

So here I am, standing next to the royal minister at the alter, wearing this awfulsuit, I'm dying of heat already and the wedding had just begun. Suddenly a loud noise went through at the wedding hall, and music began to play. Four girls, dressed in long gold dresses, walked down the aisle, small bouquet's in their hands. One by one they walked towards me, the minister and my grooms men. I could tell that Harper was thoroughly examining each and every one.

They finally reached their destination and walked to the left of us, and formed a line on the other side of the alter. The music stopped, and a new song started. This was the traditional wedding march, and the sign for everyone in the audience to stand. I looked at the end of the aisle, and saw King Sutton, and Nenet appear. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall agape for a moment, but quickly closed it shut, tightly.

Nenet was dressed in the traditional wedding gown. A long white dress, with a gold trim, a long flowing train. A long veil sat atop her head, and the front covered her face. She looked gorgeous, not that I would rightly admit to that, of course. They slowly started to walk down the aisle.

When they reached us, her father patted her hand, and then went to go sit down next to my mother and father. I held out my arm for her to take, like how wehad practiced the night before, and she took it. We walked up the podium, and stood in front of the minister, who had walked out from behind the alter.

"We are gathered here today," he began. "To bind these two young persons in holy matrimony. Those who may have any objections speak now," Silence. 'Traitors,' I though. "Then let us begin. You two are to be joined together this day in forever binding. May you know the consequences?"

"We do," Nenet and I bother said.

"May you know the responsibility?"

"We do."

"May you know commitment?"

"We do."

"Then let us behold the face of the bride," I slowly reached my hand up for the veil, and slowly pulled it back. I had to hold back a gasp when I saw her face. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant twist with three small gold roses from the land of Aidan in it. "May the couple to be joined by the hands," and I took her hand in mine. I could feel it shaking. I don't know what possessed m to do this, but I gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

I felt as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Though I have know idea what possessed him to do so, I felt comforted all the same. 

"May you, Prince Sheldon Alton Ackerly, state your vows," said the royal minister. Sheldon took a deep breathe and begun to say the traditional vows.

"I, Princes Sheldon of Blairen, take the Princess Nenet of Eavan to be my wife. In faith," leaned down and kissed my left cheek. "In honor," he kissed my right cheek. "In love," he gently brushed his lips against mine.

"May you, Princess Nenet Blythe Farrah, state your vows." The minister said to me this time.

"I, Princess Nenet of Eavan, take the Prince Sheldon of Blairen to be my husband. In loyalty," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "In trust," I kissed his chin. "In love," I lightly kissed his mouth.

"Then I proclaim to all that has witnessed today, the joining of these two persons!" said the Minister "You may now share the kiss of joining."

Sheldon leaned down and kissed me lightly, then pulled away. The audience clapped. Sheldon took my hand and led my down the aisle and out the doors. A servant stood there waiting for us. We followed him down the hall and too the west wing of the castle. He opened on of the doors for us, and we walked in.

We stood in a large room with a master bed with silk sheets. A huge fireplace with a love seat close by, a book shelf full of books, a desk, and two dressers full with clothes. The servant left, leaving the two of us alone.

"I can't believe it," I said. I walked over to the bed and _attempted _to sit down, but the dress I wore simply wouldn't allow it.

"Believe what?" asked Sheldon. "That we're hitched?"

I rolled my eyes. "If that's how you want to put it."

"How else would I _put it_?" I sighed.

"Must you always bicker?"

"With you? Yes," I sighed once again, and walked over to the dresser.

"Turn around so that I may get changed," I said. Sheldon smirked and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Well you _are_ my wife now? There really isn't a reason my turning around. Its not against the law to see you nude now," he replied grinning wickedly, and I narrowed my eyes. He was being difficult now, I know that. Well two could play at that game.

"Oh _really_ Sheldon, I had no idea you wanted to see me undressed so passionately," I said sarcastically.

"Only in your dreams, Nenet," he sneered.

"More like nightmares. Now **turn around**!" I shouted. Sheldon rolled his eyes, and turned around.

* * *

Honestly, that girl is simply impossible! Now I know what the mean by inner beauty is what really matters. I really wanted to strangle her then and there, but it was _way_ to risky. Since we were just... "married" we had to spend three days in one of the castle wings, all by ourselves. No one else could come into the wing, unless they were servants serving us, ortold that they were allowed tovisit by mother and father. I have no idea how either of us is going to make it through alive. 

"Er...Sheldon?" came Nenet's voice. I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I, er, need your help with something..." now this got me smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Really. Now help me get this damned corset off!" she exclaimed. I brought my hand up to my chin, and gently rubbed, pretending to think.

"I don't know, Nenet. You didn't want my to see you–"

"This is different! You'll just see me...in my undergarments is all..." I let out a chuckle. "Sheldon!..._please_, I'm about to suffocate!"

"Well that solves all my problems."

"Sheldon, I swear if you don't–" I let out another chuckle, and decided to help to poor girl, besides that would mean she would owe me one. I turned around and walked over to her. Her back was facing my, and her hands were behind her back, pulling at the corset strings, but they didn't even budge.

I walked up behind her, and in one fluid motion, had the strings undone and the corset off. I chuckled and handed it to her, while she sneered at me.

"_Thank you,_" she said, rolling her eyes. "Now turn around!" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, but I turned around all the same. After what seemed like forever, she finally said I could turn back. She was wearing her nightgown, and a long silk robe, which she held close to herself protectively.

I smirked and walked over to the dresser. I got my clothes out and walked over to a door that was at at the other side of the room. "It would have been much easier if you had just walked in here," I said. "It is a bathroom after all," and I closed the door. I chuckled when I heard her let out a frustrated cry.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter Four

I glared daggers at the bathroom door Sheldon had just disappeared behind. I can not believe him! He just let me make a fool of myself. Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to make it to the third day! Maybe I can lock him out of the room...or throw him out the window, that sounds promising.

I let out sigh, and walked over to the king sized bed and sat down. I can't believe I'm on my...honeymoon? I always thought the wedding was far away, that I didn't have to worry about it yet. Maybe I was, are still, in denial. This whole thing is a mistake. A horrible mistake. I can't be married! I haven't even fallen in love yet! What am I going to do when we have to have..._children_! Queen Azura has already talken to me about baby names!

Suddenly I heard the door open and Sheldon walked out, shirtless, showing off his _very _well built chest. Wait, I did not just think that? Bad Nenet, bad! He does not have a well built chest! I rolled my eyes. "Really Sheldon, put a shirt on."

"Why? Its bloody hot in this room," then he smirked. "Just because you may not be able to resist me Nenet, I shouldn't have to suffer."

I batted my eyes mockingly. "You mean, not being able to resist killing you?" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He walked over to the other side of the bed and went under the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed." he said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"No, no, no, no, and no! We are not sharing this bed Sheldon Ackerly!" I shouted.

"Then by all means, Nenet _Ackerly,_ take the couch," he replied, emphasizing my new last name.

"I was here first, Sheldon, you take the couch."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you," he replied, closing his eyes and folding his arms under his head.

"Oh I give up! Honestly Sheldon, you are the most stubborn man to ever walk the planet!" I took some of the many extra pillows and started pilling them between us.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Making sure my body is as far from you as possible," I heard him let out a chuckle as I finally settled down under the sheets, and closed my eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nenet, but I go for women," he said, laughing. I was about to grab that decoration sword over the fire place and stab it right through his heart.

"Go to hell Sheldon. Oh, whoops, you've already been there," I said. He didn't say anything in reply, so I suppose he was asleep. Soon I lost myself in slumber as well.

* * *

I let out a low moan as I fell onto something hard. I opened my eyes to find that I was laying on the floor. I let out an aggravated groan, and stood up. I looked at the bed, and saw Nenet sleeping were I had just been moments ago. I growled and took one of the pillows. It was pay back time. 

I slowly raised the pillow over my head, then brought it down, making it come in contact with Nenet's head. She let out a scream, and jumped out of bed, landing on the other side.

"What was that for!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips, and glared at me over the bed.

"That was for pushing me out of the bed," I replied cooly. She smiled, and then giggled.

"Is that why your face looks deranged? Oh never mind it always looks that way," she replied, laughing. I threw another pillow which collided with her head once more. I let out a laugh and she growled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at me, but I dodged it laughing some more.

She jumped onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and swung it at my face, making me fall to the ground, hard might I add. She burst out laughing, and I sneered. I grabbed her foot and pulled it out from under her, and she fell onto the bed. I grabbed a pillow, straddled her so she couldn't get up, and started to hit her with the pillow.

"Ah! Sheldon stop!" she shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and a maid walked in carrying a breakfast tray, but she stopped suddenly when she saw us, a look of horror on her face. Which I can understand, she is seeing me shirtless, and...in bed...on top of Nenet...

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, and I smirked. This could be fun.

"Well we arenewlyweds. What do you expect?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She gasped in horror, and backed away.

"F-Forgive you-your highness...I'll just-just come back later, then..."

"Better make it much later," I added, biting back laughter. I looked down at Nenet, who's eyes were wide from anger, embarrassment, and horror.

"Yes, much later then," she quicky walked out and closed the door. Then all the laughter I was holding back burst out. Nenet glared at me through slit eyes.

"I can't believe you...now she...you and I...ugh you're horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Nenet. You've got to admit that was funny," I said, still laughing. She glared at me a little longer then softened.

"Yes, it was...wasn't it..." Then she joined in my laughter. I rolled off her and lay next to her, both of us still laughing. Then we both stopped in horror. Nenet shot up into a sitting position.

"We're getting along," she said. I sat up too, staring at her.

"We are...aren't we..." I replied, mouth agape.

"This can't be good..."

"It's scary..."

A long silence went through out the room, us just staring at each other in shock and horror, then Nenet decided to end it.

"I can't believe you sent the maid away! I'm starving!" She cried, while standing up, walking over to the dresser, and looking through it. I got up as well and chuckled.

"My god Nenet, is food all you think about? Though that wouldn't surprise me by your looks..." She gasped and turned to look at me.

"Are you calling me..._fat?_!" She exclaimed, walked up to me.

"That depends on how you interpret it," I replied. Suddenly her hand shot out and slapped me. "Hey! I never said that's what it meant!"

"Oh, but that's how I _interpret_ it, Sheldon," she replied, going back to the dresser.

* * *

I looked through the clothes, and finally found what I was looking for. I took it out and went over to the bathroom and closed the door. How dare he! I am absolutely _not_ fat!...Am I? I looked in the mirror, and turned to the side, and looked at my stomach and waist. It looked fine...I think... I quickly got dressed at walked out. Sheldon walked past me and into the bathroom and closed the door. 

There was a knock on the door. Food! I quickly went and opened the door. There was Bella standing with a tray full of wonderful, delicious food! "Oh Bella you're a life savior!" I exclaimed as she set the tray down on the table. I quickly went over and sat down in one of the two chairs. I went to pick up one of the pancakes but stopped...what if I was fat?

"Er...Bella?" I said, sheepishly as she was making the bed.

"Yes you Highness?" She said, with a goofy grin on her face. That got me suspicious

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"Oh no reason Highness, just...the maids know everything..." She said with a wink. What is she saying? "Especially if they see it with their own eyes and tell everyone else." Now I knew what she was talking about. I let out a groan.

"Bella, Sheldon was just...being an idiot. We were hitting each other with pillows and he was in top of me..." She smirked. "Not like that! And when the maid walked in, he decided to be even more stupid and made her assume we were...doing certain activities..." She laughed. "Oh never mind."

"I'm sorry Highness, but it is true. You two _are_ newlyweds–" She began.

"Who hate each other," I interrupted.

"As you say, Highness," she said with a bow, though she was still grinning that goofy grin. Then she turned and left. Wait a minute! I didn't get to ask her my other question! How am I suppose to eat if I might be fat!

Sheldon walked out of the bathroom, spotted the food and sat down. He quickly started putting food on his plate and dug in. He must of noticed my hesitation in eating.

"Don't worry Nenet, you're not fat. No use in starving yourself," he said. I stared at him, but started eating anyway. What? I was hungry. Then I thought of Bella, and our little discussion.

"Do you know what your stupidity caused?" I asked.

"What? I just gave you a compliment...in a way..." He said defensively.

"Not that! Now the maids think we've been involved in...activities!" I cried. He just shrugged.

"We're married Nenet, it's not against the law. Let them think that."

"But it's a lie! And if word gets to your mother, she'll be badgering me about children all over again!" I exclaimed. That's when he choked on his juice he had been drinking.

"Children?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Sheldon, children. That's what happens when you make love!" I shouted.

"We have to have Children?" He stared wide eyed at me.

I crossed my arms "Don't think I want too. But as your mother told me "You need an heir to take the throne when you die" and unfortunately she's right..."

"We have to have children?" He asked again.

I laughed. "You can talk about have making love, but you can't talk about children? Honestly Sheldon, you are sad."

"Me? You're the one who's afraid to even sleep in the same bed with a man!"

"Not with a man I'm not..." Wow...realization just hit me... Sheldon must have got it too.

"Married to?" He finished for me."Nenet we _are_ married! Like it or not I am you husband and you are my wife, things are going to be different. We may not like it but its not our choice. It's best to get over it and move on." And with that he started eating again, ending the conversation.

Woah, he's right. We are married. He's my husband, I'm his wife, and there's no going back. But...I'm don't want to move forward either. I'm scared, I'll admit it, I'm scared out of my mind, and for the first time in my life, I want my mommy!

* * *

Hello everyone. Well as you van see I raised the rating for this fic. But for a good reason, PG didn't seem right, so It's now PG13, I hope that's alright with you all. 


	5. Chapter Five

God! She is impossible! It hasn't even been a full day, and she's already forgotten about the marriage! Not that I'm complaining. I would like to forget it as well. You'd think being a prince would get you whateve you want. Well, I want _out_ of this marriage! I looked over at Nenet across the table. She was delicatelly eating her scrambled eggs. She then lifted her glass filled with milk to her lips and slowly took a sip. God, was everything she did graceful? She could make milking a cow look elegant. She put the glass down and met his gaze, and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she questioned. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head, as if to get the image of her out of my sight, "Notihing." I lied, "You have something by your mouth." She picked up the napkin that lay in her lap, and gently patted her mouth, then set it back down again. I let out a groan of annoyance. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked. "Clean my face?"

"No. Act all. . . princessy."

"Well I _am _a princess," she replied in amusment.

"So? It's only us in here, you don't have to act all elegant," I told her, rolling my eyes. God did this girl have a life? It waS like she had to put on a show all the time.

"Well sorry," She said, sounding a little angry. "Not all of us act like spoiled, rich, annoying prats!" she stood up, and walked to the window and sat on the window seat, staring outside.

"Well most people don't act like prissy, uptight, goody two shoes all the time," I replied, standing up as well. "Why do you have to take everything so offencivly?"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk," she remarked.

Well this was going no where. We were just fighting like we always did. How on earth were we suppose to be married if we can't even have conversation without spatting out insults? Much less have children! Oh no. Children. I had completely forgotten about that. "Er. . . Nenet."

"What?" she snapped, not turning to face me.

"What exactly did my mother say about baring children?" I asked, trying to calm the feeling of dread in my stomach. She visibly flinched and turned to look at me, her eyes wore the same pained expression my own must be wearing.

"Just that we must have a child to take the throne when we die." I let out a relieved sigh. One I would be able to handle, it was just. . . _getting_ the kid I had a problem with. That would be difficult. "Oh," she continued. "And that it would be nice if we had a few others to have as well, for publicity."

Note to self: have a long talk with mother.

She must have seen the look on my face, for she started to giggle, "Oh please Sheldon," she said. "Do you really think I would have more then the needed children with_ you_?" Ouch, that was. . . brutal. What was wrong with me? It was her!

"Like you could, Nenet," I said, corssing my arms over my chest. "You don't have _that _high of expectations."

Nenet groaned, and put her face in her hands. "What are we going to _do_, Sheldon? It's not enough they had to marry us. Now they want grandchildren! I'm only eighteen! I've just barely became a woman!"

This was a strange conversation. I never really though about it through Nenet's eyes. She was, as she said, just eighteen. Many girls wait until they are twney or twenty one to wed, to give them time to get use to the fact of adulthood. But here was Nenet, thrown into the world of adults, barely knowing what she was doing. Having people hounding her about marriage, and baring children. For once in my life, I felt sort of. . . sorry for Nenet Farrah, er, Ackely I mean.

* * *

Why in the world am I telling _him_ all of this. Now he's just going to think I'm a spoiled little girl. Not that he probably already doesn't, but I don't want to promote the fact. I will admit it, I am rather spoiled. But when you're a princess being waited on every hour of the day, there is nothing you can do, but be a little spoiled. But I am _not_ a little girl anymore! Then why in the world do I feel like it? 

Maybe it's because I'm scared out of my mind! God, I'm _married_ and I have know idea what to do next! I'm not a spiled little girl. I'm a _scared_ little girl, and that. . .well, scares me. But I will never, and I mean _never_ let Sheldon know how I feel!

"Are you scared?" Sheldon asked. I looked up at him, disbelief swept through me. This could not be happening.

"No," I snapped, though I didn't sound very believeable. He raised an eyebrow at me, indicating that he didn't buy it. But like I said, well thought actaully, I will not let him know how I feel. I _hate_ him! Why should he care about me anyway? "What do you care?"

"I don't," came his reply. "But you looked deep in thought or something. I was just making sure you weren't going crazy or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, Sheldon. It's amazing how much you care."

"I just don't want my wife to be off the rocker."

"Why? Then she'll get along just fine with you."

"Don't you mean I'll?" He pointed out, smirking.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You said "She'll" get along fine with you. Don't you mean "I'll" get along fine with you."

"Oh shut up," I said. I stood up from the window seat and pushed pass him, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, turning to face me. I turned as well, and glared at him.

"I'm leaving this room," I snapped at him. "I can't stand to be in here any longer." He chuckled. "What?"

"Don't you remember, Nenet?" he asked, he walked over to me, and glared at me as well, "We're stuck in here together. We're not allowed to leave. Honeymoon rule, remember?"

I sighed. He was right. We weren't allowed to leave this room. I suppose most people who went on honeymoons would _like_ that rule, but people could come and visit us. Considering my cousin said all people did on their honeymoon was stay in bed. At the time I was only tweleve when she told me, so I thought she meant sleeping. Was I surprised when I learned differently. "This is aweful."

I walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and looked at the floor. Some marriage _this _started out to be.

* * *

I watched as Nenet saw on the bed and looked down at the floor sadly. God, she mad me so angry! I want to strangle her more than I want to kiss her, some marriage. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thank god. I walked over, and opened it. There stood Harper, for once I was glad to see him.

"Harper!" I said, and ushered him in, "Thank god you're here!"

Harper rasied and eyebrow and smirked, "Missed me that much, huh?"

"I just can't stand to be alone with her," I said, indicating to Nenet, sitting on the bed watching us with curious eyes. Harper looked over at her as well.

"You must be crazy," he said, walking over to her. "What I wouldn't give to stay in a room with such a vision." He took her hand and kissed, while she giggled slightly.

"Well thank you, Harper," she said. Then she stood up and hugged him. "Its so nice to see you again."

I rolled my eyes, then smikred. There was one thing about Harper Nenet did not know. "It won't be so nice when you find out what he's been keeping from you." I said, crossing my arms.

Nenet let go of the other boy and stared at me. "What?"

"Harper's known about our engagment for seven years. He just never told us. He thought it would be _amusing_ to see our reactions."

Nenet slowly turned her gaze back to Harper who started to back away from her. She may be beautiful, but he hadn't forgot what a powerful right hook she cared. Never put a fake spider in her ceral was a lesson he learned the hard way. "He what?"

Then she started to chase him around the room. Harper let out a girlish scream, which had my on the floor laughing, and then he ran out the door. Nenet stopped at the door frame and watch his figure disappear behind the hall corner. She turned and looked at me, then shrugged.

"You know," she began. "For a weasle he's rather handsome."

I rolled my eyes once again, and got off the floor.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

Somehow we were able to spend the next two nights together. Of course, most of our time was spent with me doing my studies and Sheldon practicing his sword movements, while breaking a beautiful looking vase in the process.

Really, why doesn't he do something more productive with his time? He will be king for goodness sakes! The people need a ruler who is well educated and knows how to take care of a country. Not someone who can make clashing swords with someone look good.

I suddenly found the question I have been pondering since I was fifteen, wiggle its way back into my conscious once again. How could my father engage me to this poor excuse of a prince? Did he not want me with someone well profound, a man of great class? Someone who would someday be known as a magnificent ruler?

Then why oh why did he choose Sheldon Ackerly?

Well, I suppose its to late to do anything. But that does not mean I will forgive him.

But it is not as if he would care. It seems as if he has been trying to get rid of me since...since I was born.

Since I killed mother.

"Nenet!" Sheldon's shout brought me out of my pondering, and my head bolted up to look at him. "What that bloody hell is wrong with you? I've been calling your name for two minutes."

"I'm sorry... I was just thinking," I replied, staring down at my hands. Sheldon's eyebrows raised questioningly at me. "What?"

"You... You just spoke to me without any ounce of an insult," he said, giving me a cocky smile. "My charms finally getting to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Sheldon. I find Ogre's more charming than you," but I couldn't help but smile. Though we hated each other, I knew Sheldon said that to, in some way, make me feel better. Suddenly I became angry that it worked. "Now, what is it you wanted?"

"Have you forgotten the ball we are suppose to attend tonight?" He asked. "Mother asked me to come and tell you that you should consider getting ready within the next two hours."

I nodded, raising from my seat, setting the book I had been reading down on the desk.

"Why were you in the library...again?" Sheldon asked, looking around the large room full of shelves of books in disgust.

"Why were you in the courtyard dueling...again?" I mocked, heading towards the door.

I didn't need to turn around to know he had a scowl on his face. I opened the door, and exited the room, making my way down the hallway. I also did not need to turn to realize the footsteps making their ways towards me were his as well.

"Mother also told me to tell you that we "Must act like a happily married couple." That means we have to be disgustingly sweet to one another, hold hands, hugs, and she mentioned a kiss..."

I turned to him and gave him a frown. I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest accusingly. "I am not kissing you Sheldon, especially in public."

"What? And you think I want to kiss you?" He replied, giving me a knowing look. "Listen, lets just do this to make our parents happy, alright? When the ball is over we can detest each other all we want."

"My father got rid of me, he's happy enough." I replied, while I started walking again.

* * *

_"My father got rid of me, he's happy enough."_

'What?' I thought as I stared after her. That had to be one of the most random things she said. Okay, maybe not random, but it was strange.

I let out a sigh. Though I hated this girl, I had this bad habit of being curious about everything. So, of course, being cursed with that awful habit, I ran after her, grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, giving her a stern look.

"Oh? Why do you care Sheldon? It was just a slip of the mouth is all," she replied.

Gosh did she really think me that stupid?... Okay, yes she did, but I'm not!

"Don't give me that, Nenet. Just tell me what you meant," I said, as I felt a frown appear on my face.

I watched as she let out a sigh, and her head drubbed down, her brown hair falling in her face. "I'm just upset Sheldon, that's all. I don't... I don't really know _how_ to act as a couple."

I blinked. Once, twice, and then a third time. Then... I laughed.

It wasn't just a laugh. I was about to fall to the floor in hysterics. I let go of her shoulders as my hands went to my stomach as my chuckles grew louder.

When I was finished, I once again looked at her. I nearly broke into laughteragainwhen I sawtheface she was giving me. It was the look she gets when she is very angry. Her eyes are narrow, her nose is wrinkled slightly, her hands were on her hips, and she leaned into me.

"And what is so funny Sheldon Ackerly?" She hissed in anger.

I gave her my famous cocky smile,just to boil herup even more. "You are my dear _wife_," I replied. "How can you not know how to act like a couple?"

"Well there was never anyone I could look up too. My mother... Well my father was alone so I don't know how marriage couples act."

"...I'm trying very hard not to laugh again," I told her, a small chuckle escaping my lips.

She let out a growl, and turned on her heels. "Well my most _wonderful _husband. My lack of knowledge will not only embarrass me, but you as well."

"Oh, how so?"

"What will people think when I say that I know nothing because my _husband_ completely neglects me?"

"...Yes I can see how that would be a problem," I replied, realization hitting me right in the face. Suddenly I had an idea. To bad it was something I _really_ didn't want to do.

I grabbed hold of Nenet's hand and started power walking to our bedroom, dragging her with me.

"S-Sheldon! Where are we going?" she questioned, trying to keep up with my long strides.

"The bedroom," I replied, shrugging.

"What? What on earth for?" She sounded nervous and embarrassed, and I knew why. The servants and courtiers that were in the hall were giving us strange, yet knowing looks.

"Ah, to be young and in love," an old man that I recognized to be the Duke of Mafus, chuckled happily.

"Well they _are_ newly weds," a middle aged, chunky maid said, and I fairly recognized her to be the one who walked in on us the first morning of our "honeymoon."

Then I finally got us too our chambers, and pulled her in and closed the door. I turned around to face her only to be met by her angry face.

"Do youknow what youjust causeed?" she asked. I swear I saw her left eye twitch a little. "Now everyone thinks we're..."you know whating" again!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Nenet. They already think that. Probably think we're at it ever second we're in here."

I decided that making her blush ten different shades of red was my new favorite pass time.

* * *

Ugh! He is the most infuriating, most ignorant, most arrogant leech to ever walk the planet! Did he not now what he was doing to my reputation? I was to be queen! How can I get the respect I need if all my subjects think I am doing such _things_ in my free time? 

"Don't you ever care about the consequences?" I asked, I could practically feel my eyes burning. "You're so impulsive!"

He glared at me, his mouth set in a firm line. "And you are too uptight. Why don't you ever just do what you want to? You always have to think things through, and if you don't think they'll go right, you just let it go, even if the temptation is still there!"

"At least I'll never regret anything!"

"You regret this marriage."

That caught me by surprise. I had to do a double take before I actually comprehended what he had said. "Wh...I mean, of course I do! But what does that-"

"Maybe if you didn't do everything you were told to, this wouldn't have happened!"

Now I was angry. "How dare you blame this on me! Do you not think I tried to get out of this? And what about you? I'm sure you tried to as well, but did it work?"

He let out an aggravate sigh, and ran his hands through his hair. "Okay... this isn't what I brought you here for."

"Then why did you bring me here?" I asked in frustration. I really wanted to pound his head into the stone walls of the room.

"I brought you here to teach you how to act like a marriage couple," he replied, as if it were obvious.

My eyes widened as I stared at him. He was actually doing something...nice. Well, sort of nice anyway. "Really?"

"Yes." Then he took my right hand in his, and put my left on his should, while he put his left on my hip. "Okay, as we dance you have to look in my eyes," and he started to start dancing, the waltz, something I knew well. "I said look in my eyes, not glare."

"Well sorry, I'm still rather angry right now," I said, as he twirled me around. Then he pulled me in close, our faces almost touching.

"Relax," he told me. "Don't be so stiff, we're _married_."

I rolled my eyes, and let out surprised squeak as he dipped me. "And look at me _adoringly_."

"Sheldon, the day I look at you adoringly, is the day you kiss Harper," I replied sarcastically.

Surprisingly he let out a chuckle as he pulled me back up.

Once again, I found our faces rather close, and I could make out light flecks of gold in his blue eyes. Funny, I never noticed that before.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came Queen Azura. She stopped in her tracks, staring dumbfounded at us, her mouth agape. Then she smiled, and clapped her hands. "So I might actually become a grandmother after all?" she questioned.

_Greeeaaat_, just what I need.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	7. Chapter Seven

It's amazing that I'm still alive. Really, the look Nenet had in her eyes when mother walked in was enough to kill the whole Blairen army. But somehow she was able to keep her anger under control. Of course, she kicked me out of the room for an hour while she got ready, but I didn't really care about that.

But now, here we are, walking down the grand staircase while everyone at the ball watched as we descend. Personally, I think Nenet and I are doing a pretty good job at making it look like we're a _happily married couple_. With her arm looped through mine, us giving pleasant smiles, and glancing at each other every now and then looking _sooo _much in love!

I'm about to barf at how ridiculous we're acting.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone bowed down, and we nodded our heads. We walked down the aisle towards the thrones and sat down next to mother and father. Then the orchestra started up once again, and the guests started dancing.

I am unbelievably bored right now.

I would be having a much better time if I had come to this event with one of the lovely ladies that were staring at me right now.

Not to say that Nenet isn't lovely. She looks beautiful, gorgeous even. But since when did she not? Maybe that's another thing I hate about her. She always looks magnificent. Not once since I have known her did she look the least bit awful. She was always wearing elegant gowns, her hair was always done up radiantly, and her posture was always graceful.

She never lets me or anyone else catch her off guard.

She even wakes up earlier than me so she could make herself appealing. It's as if she would die if someone caught her looking bedraggled.

Personally, I think she would look rather enticing like that. Of course, I have proof to that thought. I had caught her that one time on our honeymoon, of course it led to a pillow fight, but still, She looked rather...

"Sheldon," mother voice spoke. I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned toward her.

Standing next to her was an older looking man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. He had dirty blonde hair, and greyish blue eyes that were quite...strange looking. He wore a long blue robe, and black boots, giving me some indication as to what he was.

"Sheldon," mother continued. "This is Alistair Cairbre, our new wizard advisor."

The man, Alistair walked to stand in front of me and Nenet and bowed. "It's a pleasure, your highness." he said.

I gave him a nod as he straightened. "It's nice to meet you," I turned to Nenet. "This is my wife, Princess Nenet."

He bowed once again as Nenet out stretched her hand. He took it, and placed a kiss upon it. "I was told you were the most dazzling woman in Blairen, but they gave you no justice."

Nenet gave him a small smile. "Thank you Sir. Cairbre," she said, taking her hand away from his.

"Please, you may call me Alistair," he said.

Maybe it was husbandly hormones taking over, but I really did not like the way he was looking at Nenet. It was as if he would devour her any moment.

Then I said something rather stupid. Something that would catch Nenet and myself by surprise. "Nenet, would you like to dance?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and she gave me a questioning look, while I just shrugged, holding my hand out for her to take. She let out a sigh, and took it. I pulled her up from her seat and onto the dance floor, giving a nod to Alistair.

I embraced her like I did earlier in our chamber, and started to dance, while she continued to glare at me.

"What was that?" She finally questioned, a slim eyebrow raised.

I shrugged. "What was what?"

"Oh don't give me that, Sheldon. Why did you want to dance with me all of a sudden?"

"He was looking at you...strangely," I replied.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "You mean like all the other men in this room? Sheldon, it's natural for me," then she let out a cheeky laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"Oh gods no! His look was just...more intense then the others, Nenet. Gods, how could you not notice?" She shook her head, and I dipped her. "I don't trust him," I pulled her back up.

"Well no need to worry, Sheldon," I twirled her around. "You know as well as I do that Wizard advisors can't marry, or have anything to do with the opposite sex. He can't and won't do anything."

I hate it when she's right.

I hate her.

* * *

Goodness he's confusing. He claims to hate me, yet he's worrying about me and another man? 

When the dance finished, we walked back to the thrones. Alistair had left, and Queen Azura was smiling gayly again. Oh no, she must be thinking of grandchildren again. Why does she want to be a grandmother anyway? Would that not mean that she is old? I would never want to age faster than I must.

"Oh you two looked delightful!" She said, giving us a big smile, as if we had just saved the Kingdom from hunger. "You too should really keep dancing."

"We would mother, but Nenet here as very sore feet," Sheldon said. I glared at the side of his head, hoping that maybe the heat of it would make that humongous head of his melt. "Honestly I tried to tell her not to pry those big feet into smaller shoes but-"

"Oh Sheldon, you're so funny," I said, letting out a giggle. "You know I just did it because you're wearing pants two sizes too small. Honestly dear, we'll have to work on your diet."

This times he glares at me.

I glare back.

It's now a full on glaring contest.

"Duck feet," he snarled at me.

"Giant waist," I shot back.

"Salmon breathe!"

"Ogre face!"

Sheldon opened his mouth about to retort, when his eyes widened at to something behind me. Then he put on the ridiculous charming smile. "Oh Nenet dear, you're such a tease," Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into an embrace.

What does he think he's doing!

"Good evening you're Highness's," came a feminine voice.I turned my head, and saw a woman walking toward us. She wasn't breathtaking, but she had this look about her that just made her uniquely beautiful.

I don't like her.

"Good evening lady..." Queen Azura traveled off. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you."

"I wouldn't expect you too," said the girl, not at all seeming offended. "I'm from the Kingdom of Logan. My uncle is the Duke of Hingin, and I am accompanying him tonight. My name is Ember Loomington."

"Oh yes, Duke Virgil," Queen Azura said, giving the girl a warm smile. "How is he dear, I haven't seen him all night?"

The girls happy smile vanished and I felt a twinge of sorrow for her, but only a little mind you. "To tell you the truth you Highness, he isn't doing very well."

"Oh the poor thing. Well my dear, if you see him, do tell him to speak with me."

"I shall," and she gave a curt bow.

"Oh yes," Queen Azura said, as if just remembering. "This is my son and his wife. Prince Sheldon and Princess Nenet."

She gave us both a smile. "You are just as lovely as everyone said, Princess. And you Princess Sheldon are as handsome as I imagined."

"Is that right?" I snapped. Whoops, oh no! That was a mistake! What am I going to do? I didn't sound like a queen or princess at all!

But instead of looking offended, Lady Ember just gave me an apologetic smile. "I am sorry if it seemed as if I was flirting, your Highness. I was just being polite."

Great, now she has me feeling guilty.

I gave her a small smile. "You don't need to apologize. I suppose its just my...wifely instincts," Oh god, just shoot me now! I wrapped my arms around Sheldon, who was still holding me, and gave him a hug. "Isn't that right...honey bunny?" I looked up at him and gave him an "innocent" look.

I was about to scream when he gave me that same "innocent" look. "Oh no problem, shmooky pooh."

I am _so_ going to slaughter him in his sleep.

The glaring contest started up once again.

That is, until a small giggle interrupted us. We both turned our heads to look at Ember, who was apparently finding this all amusing.

"I am sorry, but you two are rather amusing to watch," Then she curtseyed. "I must go look for my uncle now. Thank you for this wonderful conversation," and then shr turned to leave.

There was a moment of silence then...

"I have _never_ been so embarrassed in my life!" Queen Azura exclaimed, giving us both a hard look. "Yes, I know you two don't get along, but you have a duty to this kingdom," she took a deep breathe of air, as if to calm herself. "Now next week is the merger, and the Kingdoms of Blairen and Eavan will be united. Lord knows that's a lot of land. The people can not have a queen and king who can not cooperate with each other. Now go to your room!"

"But mom-" Sheldon began.

"No! Now go!"

* * *

I can not believe mother did that! I am not a child anymore! But she seemed so angry. The look in her eyes just forced me to listen to her. Apparently it had worked on Nenet too, since she did as she was told without protest. Of course, Nenet is always like that. Doing what she's told, being a perfect little angel. It makes me sick! 

Suddenly a soft giggle come from next to me. I turned around from my spot on the bed, and looked at my "wife."

"What's so funny?" I snapped, not finding this amusing. We had just been sent to our room in front of the whole kingdom! It was degrading I tell you! Degrading!

"I... I have never been sent to my room before," she said, laughing some more.

"Maybe because you're a goody-two shoes," I replied coldly. God she's annoying.

"Hmm...maybe. But I feel sort of..." She turned her head to look at me. "Well...bad," then she giggled some more.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nenet... you really have gone insane, haven't you?"

"Oh shut up, Sheldon," she replied. "This is all so new to me... You're setting a bad example for me, that's what it is."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Sure Nenet. Or maybe deep down inside, you're a bad girl."

"Hmm..." she turned herself to the side so she was facing me. "Maybe." She gave me a smile and a shrug. "Between the both of us, you seem more aggravated than I do. Maybe deep down inside of you, you're actually a goody-two shoes yourself."

"Hmm...maybe," I mocked.

Then was a pause between us, and I thought that I might be able to go to sleep, but once again Nenet stopped me. "Your mother's right you know. Once the merger happens, we'll be in charge of two kingdoms. We can't rule if we don't get along."

"I absolutely agree," I replied. Pause. "Woah, I just agreed with you."

She let out a laugh. "That's because you've finally accepted that I'm always right."

"You're too uptight to know everything," I replied.

"You're to loose to know anything," she snapped back at me.

And back to the fighting... "God, why are you always like this!"

"Why are you always like this?"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

"So?"

"So... You're being childish."

I can't believe her! "I'm being childish? Fine! Then I'm being childish! But at least I can say that I had a childhood. Even when we were young you were busy with your studies. Always trying to be all proper. You didn't even have any friends, did you?"

Somehow we had ended up sitting up in bed, and glaring at one another, our faces just inches apart. Nenet said something, but it was so soft I barely heard it. "What?" I asked.

"I said shut up," she said a little louder, but still just a whisper. "At least I know how to rule a country! All you know is how to swing a stupid sword! Whatgood will that do you?"

"If you knew anything you would know that a king must learn how to handle one!" I snapped.

"Handel one, yes. Obsesses over one, no."

"Oh god Nenet," I groaned in frustration. "It's alright to have a little fun you know. Thats whatsword duels do for me! It's something I enjoy."

"We don't have time for fun Sheldon! Why can't you grasp that?" She exclaimed, giving me a hard look.

"Why can't you grasp that we are also human beings! You're a woman Nenet, yes sometimes I doubt that, but still you're a woman! You have needs too. You're not just a princess or future queen," I let out a sigh. "It's okay to be a little selfish."

I watched as her eyes widened, then narrow and look away. "I can't."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I said I can't! I don't have the right!" She shouted.

I watched as she clenched her fists, and my eyes widened as a tear fell down her cheek. What the hell is wrong with her? What does she mean she doesn't have the right? "Everyone has the right," I explained.

She shook her head frantically. "No I don't. Not after what I did..."

"What did you do?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at me, and I nearly fell over in shock. Here was "the" Nenet Farrah...er Ackerly, crying. Tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall, her eyes red and puffy, while her lower lip trembled. "I... I killed her..."

...O-Kay, weird. "What? Killed who?"

"I killed her... I killed my mother..." She said, tears coming even faster now.

"Oh..." I said, not know what to do.

"That's why father hates me. That's why he made me marry you. He doesn't want me. I'm just...I'm just a living reminder of her."

"That's no true..." I said. I really don't know if it was true or false, but for some reason, I don't really like seeing Nenet like this. Well, unless I was the cause, of course...right?

"Yes it is. A while back, before we were married. My handmaid had me try on my mothers wedding dress," she let out a small laugh. "When father saw me he went wild. He yelled and screamed. His exact words were "Stop looking so much like her! You took her away damn it!" He was right..."

My awkward alarms were ringing like crazy now. I placed a hand on her shoulder, awkwardly mind you, and gave it a squeeze. "Your mother died of child birth, Nenet, along with many other woman. It wasn't your fault."

"That's not what fa-"

"I don't give a rats end about what he says," I gave her a smile. "How about this. I teach you to let loose a little, and you teach me how to be a little more uptighty? Show your father what he's missing out on."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, of course, we're only doing it for the good of the kingdom. Like my mother said, we have to cooperate with each other, right?" She gave me a small smile and nod. "Good, now go to sleep."

We both lay back down, and closed our eyes. I felt as sleep came closer and closer within my sleep.

"...Sheldon?" Nenet said softly. I had to suppress an annoyed groan.

"What?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"I...I don't like you."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face. "I don't like you either."

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	8. Chapter Eight

I awoke to a strange feeling in my stomach. It wasn't the sick kind of feeling, you know when you feel like your about to upchuck your lunch or something. It was the feeling that I get when I know I had done or said something wrong. Its sort of like the feeling of having a hundred cows bounce up and down on your stomach.

Then I got the feeling of ice cold water being thrown on my face, not literally of course. I jolted awake, and nearly screamed at myself. I had let it slip! All the feelings I have bottled up all those years have finally slithered there way out into the open! And to Sheldon no less!

Suddenly I felt Sheldon start to stir next to me, and I knew he was waking up.

Well...there's only one thing to do in a situation such as this.

"I was drunk."

Sheldon opened his eyes and a blinked up at me. Once, twice, and then a third time. "What?" He asked groggily.

"I was drunk," I repeated. "As drunk as Sir. Jenile gets at the Dragon Awareness Ball."

He let out a yawn and slowly sat up. "That's...that's pretty dr-drunk," he said, while fighting off even more yawns.

"Yes, so I can not be held accountable for anything and everything I said last night," I explained, giving him a hard glare, as if daring him to question me.

He raised an eyebrow as he fell back onto his back. "So just completely forget everything you said?"

Good, he understood. I nodded. "Yes, exactly."

To me surprise he just shrugged. "Yeah sure. But I'm sticking you to our deal."

"What deal?"

"We have to cooperate."

"Oh...right," I replied, just remembering that little detail. "Well, alright. But I swear, if you try any funny business, I will personally escort you to the warriors of Cleavon, and let them use you for target practice!"

Sheldon let out a sigh, and rolled over onto his side, his back facing me. "Any one ever tell you that you're a sadistic?" He mumbled in a sleepy tone.

It took all my self control to not pummel him with a pillow...full of rocks...or boulders. Yes, boulders would be nice...

"You're fantasying about me, aren't you," I heard Sheldon say. I looked over at him, to see him smirking that insufferable smirk at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fantasying about your demise."

"You know, you really need some therapy."

Maybe the boulders should have pointy, sharp tips...

I let out a sigh, and I stood up. I slowly stretched out, and then paused. Sheldon was awake...I was awake...and I am _not_ presentable! Oh my Alem! What am I going to do!

But for some reason, I found myself caring less about the whole situation. Not matter what I do, there will be times when he catches me like this. No matter how much I hate it.

No matter how much I hate...dislike him. Ugh! This is so confusing!

I know just what I need.

To the library!

* * *

I am so bored. I am so bored. I am so bored. 

"Sheldon!" Snapped mother, giving me a stern glare. I quickly straightened from my slouching position in the chair. Mother had called me down to the royal den for some tea, wanting to talk about something.

Apparently on of the Great One's is coming to the joining ceremony, and she wants to be sure everything with be perfect.

"Who's coming? I mean, there are eleven of them," I said, while scratching my nose. The rainy weather always seemed to make my nose itch.

"Lady Penelope, I believe," She replied. "So that means we won't need to prepare the stables, thank Alem."

"Why not?"

My mother gave me one of those looks. One Nenet usually gives me, but my mother can't pull it of quite as well as her. It was a look that said 'Are you that dense?'

"Because Lady Penelope can fly," mother stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Honestly Sheldon, weren't you listening during your lessons about the Great One's?"

"Um...sure," I replied, even though we bother knew that it as a lie. I _never_ listened during lessons. I sometimes have a short attention span, especially during lesson time. I really have no idea as to way that is. I'm usually so alert...well, sometimes. Usually during dueling practice. But that's going off topic.

I suddenly noticed that my mothers mouth was still moving.

Oh, better look like I was listening.

I quickly started nodding my head and making agreeing noises.

Mother let out a sigh. "You haven't heard I word I just said, have you?"

"Course I have," I said, giving her a smile. "No need for stables, Lady Penelope. Got it all!"

Again, she let out a sigh. "I also asked if you and Nenet came to an understanding. We must make a good impression on Lady Penelope. There's no telling what she and the Great One's will do to the kingdom if we somehow offended them."

"Aren't the Great One's suppose to be all mighty and merciful?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're suppose to be. But even you must remember your lesson on Lord Daren."

Lord Daren? Lord Daren, Lord Daren, Lord Daren... Lord Daren? Well the name does sound familiar.

Once again mother let out a sigh. I make her do that a lot, I've noticed. She rubbed her temples, a sign showing that she was frustrated. "Go ask Nenet, she'll most likely know."

Yeah, most likely.

* * *

I let out a yawn, and my head dropped down onto the open book I was reading. I think I used to many brain cells. 

Suddenly the door burst open and I sprang up.

"No need to get up on my account," came a voice. I looked up and saw it was Alistair.

"Oh, hello Sir. Cairbre," I said, while sitting back down. "How may I help you?"

"Well you can start by calling me Alistair,"he replied, giving me a smile. "I'm really not that old."

I let out a small laugh. "Forgive me, but I am use to calling everyone by their respected title. I find it more professional, and respectful."

He let out a chuckle, and walked over time. He leaned over, and looked at the book open in front or me. "Reading history, I presume?"

"More precisely, Cleavon's history," I replied. "Their young warriors or always making their way through the kingdom. I just want to be sure that I am up to date on their culture. I would be rather un agreeable if we were to make enemies with them."

Again he let out a chuckle. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Did I just feel his breathe on my face? When did he get this close!

"I am sorry, Sir. Cairbre, but your close proximity is making me rather uncomfortable."

He straightened quickly. "Forgive my, Your Highness, I did not mean to offend you."

"Not at all," I replied, not looking up from the book.

I saw him give me a bow. "Please excuse me, but I have must attend to something."

I gave a nod, and heard the door shut.

I let out a breathe of relief I didn't know I was holding.

That is, until the door burst open again.

"Nenet!" Again I let out a relieved sigh. I was only Sheldon.

"What is it, Sheldon?" I asked tiredly.

"Who in bloody Alem is Lord Daren?" He asked, while pulling a seat next to me.

I gave him a confused glare. "What?"

"Who is Lord Daren?"

My belief in him being an idiot increased tenfold. "How can you not know who Lord Daren is?"

He shrugged, and I let out an aggravated sigh. Idiot, idiot, idiot! "Lord Daren use to be one of the twelve Great One's. But he betrayed everyone, and brought upon the world a black fog. It nearly engulfed all of Alem. But he was stopped, and that was that. No one know's what happened to him. But he's most likely dead."

Sheldon looked at me with a blank face. "Um...okay."

"Why do you ask anyway?" I questioned, knowing that this was not a normal question from Sheldon. He didn't care about history.

"Oh, mother told me that one of the Great One's is coming the joining ceremony, and somehow Lord Daren was brought into the whole thing," he replied, as if it were nothing.

**Idiot!**

"One of the Great One's? Coming here!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "Who?"

"Lade Penelope.."

"Lady Penelope is coming here! Oh my word! There's so much to do! We have to get a guest room ready. A ceremony! A-"

"Woah, Nenet, calm down," Sheldon said, laughing. "Mother says she has everything under control."

Suddenly he got an evil glint in his eyes. He stood up, and grabbed hold of my wrist, and started to pull me out the door.

"Sheldon Ackerly, where are you taking me!" I shouted, while tying to pull out of his grasp.

"This is the perfect time for lesson one in "How to let loose" brought to you by the wonderful, and devastatingly handsome Sheldon the Great!" He said, while laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "That hardly answered my question."

"We are going to the garden."

"What! But it's pouring outside! Are you crazy!"

He just laughed in reply.

It wasn't long until he was able to get us both outside, and into the cold, wet rain.

I immediately shivered when the cold liquid hit my skin. "Sheldon I swear, if I get sick I am going to slaughter you in your sleep."

He acted as if he didn't hear me. He brought us to the middle of the garden, and finally broke his hold on my wrist.

I watched as Sheldon turned his head toward the sky, and started to catch the rain in his mouth. I almost choked on a gasp.

He was breathtaking.

His blonde hair was plastered to his face, ans his clothing was clinging to his body, showing off his muscles. Maybe the whole sword dueling thing wasn't so bad. If it made him that handsome-

I did _not_ just think that!

"Come on Nenet, live a little," Sheldon spoke up, breaking me from my pondering. "I use to always come out here, when I was little, when it was raining like this. I would just play for hours. Dancing or pretending to save a fair maiden form the evil mud king or just catching the rain drops."

He suddenly grabbed my hand again, and started twirling me around.

"Sheldon!" I squealed. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and grabbed my hand, and started to just dance around the rose bushes. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

Oh, if someone were to see us...

I suddenly fell into Sheldon's chest while he tried to balance us from tripping in the mud. I looked up, and saw that he was looking down at me.

Oh Alem, why was my heart pounding so much?

I stifle a gasp when I realized our faces were getting closer. I should pull away. I should push him and run back inside.

Oh Alem, I should move my face closer to his. What is wrong with me? Why am I...

All thought was lost when his lips pressed against mine.

I couldn't feel the cold rain anymore. All there was, was fire. Fire in my veins, fire on my skin, fire on my mouth, fire in my heart...

His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, and I found myself helping him by wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair.

Our mouths moved together as the rain fell around us. Suddenly thunder sounded, and lighting struck. That was all we needed to break out of this trance.

I pulled his head back, and he pushed my hips away, putting space between us.

We stared at each other, wide eyes, breathing heavily.

"Um..."

"Er..."

Needless to say, we were speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter Nine

I had always thought that the most awkward moment in my life would always be when I tripped on the newly polished floor of the ballroom, and slid under Jessica Flimington's dress, getting a rather...personal view. But goodness was I wrong. Nothing was more awkward than right now. Just standing there in the rain in the middle of the garden.

I had just...kissed..._Nenet_.

I must be sick. Or insane. Or...unbelievably stupid. No, that would just be agreeing with Nenet, and right now, that was _not_ a good thing.

Ugh, I am so contaminated with cooties right now, its not even funny!

I looked down at Nenet, and I couldn't help but feel some fault lift from my shoulders. I mean, it's not _my_ fault that she looks positively adorable with flushed cheeks from the cold, or that her wet dress was clinging to her curves in just the right way, or that just standing there in the rain made her look even more like a goddess.

Okay, _reeeaaally_ need to stop that.

"Er... That was..." I tried to say something, but I didn't know exactly what. Should it be something insulting? Romantic? Confusing?

"A temporary lapse in sanity," Nenet said, with such sureness that I wonder if the kiss even happened. Was I the only one effected? Well that's just not fair!

"What?"

"Well it's the only logical explanation, Sheldon. Why else would I actually allow you to kiss me?"

I blanched. "_Allow_ me!"

"Yes, allow you. I wasn't the one who initiated such a distasteful activity."

Man, she's on a role with these insults today. "Excuse me, but I didn't hear you complaining a few moments ago."

"How could you? You practically plastered your lips to mine."

Okay take deep breaths and count to ten. One, two, three, four, five.

"Not to mention shoving that revolting tongue of yours into my mouth."

Six, seven, eight, nine...

"I'm most likely contaminated now."

Forget this! "You know Nenet, I'm failing to see how that was all _my_ fault. Last time I checked, kissing took two people."

"It's not like you gave me a choice! Just grabbing my waist like that," she snapped back at me. I smiled. Ha! Not so cool now are we?

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the one who should be mad. You messed up my handsome hair when trying to press me closer to you. Honestly, have you no compassion?"

She glared at me, but kept her mouth shut. I knew that would shut her up. But there's just _one_ more thing I really, and I mean **_really_** need tp pry at.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" I asked smugly.

I saw her visibly tense up, her jaw tightened and I'm pretty sure those are flames in her eyes. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Well, most girls get overly excited during their first time."

Her chest started to heave in anger.

"I would know, since I have kissed a few, prettier I might add, and more desirable, of course."

Fists clenched.

"But Nenet," This is sooo going to get her! "You were so inexperienced."

Fist in jaw.

I fell to the ground, mud spraying everywhere. Man, she still had a better right hook then me!

You think I would have learnt my lesson, but as my mother always says, or was it Nenet? Well, anyway, I never know when to shut up.

"Don't worry Nenet, I'm flattered you wanted me to take! I Didn't know you wanted me that mu- "

She pounced.

* * *

He was going to get it! I jumped on top of him, and punched him again. He grabbed my wrist, and flipped as over so he was above me, and he locked both my hands about my head.

"Why must you always punch me?" He asked, glaring at me, which made me even angrier. His glare was better than mine!

"Don't yell at me for hitting! You, like the coward you are, hit me when I was only three!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault you spoke like an eight year old back then!" He yelled back.

"I can't believe you would hit a girl!"

"I can't believe how incredibly annoying you are!"

"We're we suppose to start getting along!" I yelled at him. It was his stupid Idea!

He started to at me for a minute. "... Oh yeah." He rolled off me.

We stood up and started to walk back inside, neither of us saying a word. I was silently coming up with many, horrific, painful ways to kill him.

And I don't feel guilty about it, since I know he was probably doing the same thing for me.

We finally made it back into the castle, and went our separate ways. When I knew he was far enough away, I let a single tear slide down my cheek.

Stupid jerk stole my first kiss! Then he had the gall to rub it in my face! I had always knew he was going to be my first, well knew since I heard of our engagement, anyway. The light peck on the lips we shared during the wedding ceremony didn't count. I had done that with plenty of boys before. But that was just a way of saying thank you or good-bye. But what we had just shared was... Ugh!

Truthfully I can't see us cooperating anytime soon. Well, not until I get revenge. But then he'll want revenge. And if he does get revenge, I'll want revenge. You see the whole circle of things? Basically, this a doomed marriage.

Well, at least my husbands a damn good kisser.

... Wait! I did **NOT** just think that! The kiss was revolting! It was disgusting, distasteful, loathsome, and just down right yucky. Why can't I get that through my head!

The kiss did _not_ make my toes curl. It did _not_ arouse me. It did _not_ make butterflies in my belly start going the cancan. And it most certainly did _not _leave my wanting more!

Anyway, I don't care if the kiss was any of those (which it wasn't!) He stole my first kiss! And then ruined it with that big mouth of his! No pun intended, of course.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I dislike him, very, very, very much!

I sighed and started to make my way back to the bedroom. It was getting rather late, I am very tired.

Stupid Sheldon.

* * *

Really, I can just hear Nenet calling my names right now. Rather they're creative or not, I don't know. But I can just feel her cursing me with every fiber in her delicious body. I mean disgusting! Disgusting body! Crap, I gotta stop doing that.

I sighed, and walked into the study. But then stopped short.

There were my parents..._kissing_ one another!

"Ew!" I shouted, trying to cover my eyes from the cursed sight. I'm blind!

I heard my father sigh, and I let my hands drop. "Really Sheldon, you're a grown man. I'm sure you've kissed your handful of ladies."

"Yes but... It's you and mom! You can't just don't _do_ that kind of stuff!"

Mother rolled her eyes. "If we don't do these things, how do you think _you_ came to this world?"

"The stork!"

She sighed. "Sheldon..."

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But what made you guys start...you know?" I'm probably going to regret asking this. But come on, you all know my bad habit. Curiosity.

My mother and father smiled, and then, get this, looked _lovingly_ into each others eyes.

"Well, it just so happens," father began. "It was a day like this thatyour mother and I shared our first kiss."

...Ironic.

"It was raining, and we were outside in the garden."

Freaky.

"It was my first kiss ever," mother said, while smiling in contentment.

This is _way_ weird!

"You know dear, a girls first kiss is special. Its something she'll remember for the rest of her life."

... Great, now I'm feeling guilty.

"It gives her an idea about what's in store for her in the future. When your father kissed me that day, I knew I was going to be for the rest of my life," Mother let out a giggle (this must be the twilight zone) and leaned into my father.

Crap, Its time like theses when I _hate_ having a damn conscious.

"Why don't you go the bed, son," father said. "It's been a long day."

He has no idea.

I sighed and left the room. I hate being curious. If I had just left it alone, if I had just left the room when I saw that disturbing display, I wouldn't be feeling like dirt right now.

I walked into the bedroom, and saw Nenet laying on her side of the bed. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her face, and for some reason, I was some what relieved. If she had been crying for some reason, though I can't imagine Nenet crying over this, I didn't want to see her tear stained cheeks. I would just feel even dirtier.

I got dressed in my night attire, and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I then turned my head, and watched the rise and fall of Nenet's back from her breathing.

I sighed and then acted purely on instinct.

I leaned over her, not sure if she was awake or not, brushing her hair back so I could see her ear, and I leaned down close to it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. I gently placed a light kiss on her ear, and moved away. I turned away from her and closed my eyes.

I don't know if she heard me, but if she did, I know she knew what I was talking about.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter Ten

Oh no! The butterflies are back! Not only are they doing the cancan, I'm sure there are a few doing the waltz, tango, and...well, just getting down with their bad selves. Not only that, I was getting all...emotional. I'm finding it hard to keep it all locked up inside.

And to make it even worse, I have this tremendous urge to be held by someone. What is wrong with me?

I sighed and turned over, looking at Sheldon. His chest rose and fell as he softly breathed in his slumber. I am sooo going to regret this.

Slowly, afraid to wake him, I moved closer, until I was pressed up against him. I've never noticed how much taller he was than me until now. I curled up; basking in the warmth he gave off. For some reason this felt...right.

Damn, I'm getting soft.

But besides this warm, soft feeling I felt something else. I felt like I was going to barf.

Oh, if I get sick, someone is going to pay!

I looked up at the face just above mine; he looked so peaceful when he slept... But he was still going to pay!

Oh man, yelling at myself makes my head hurt! Ouch, there I go again.

Maybe if I just go asl-

Suddenly Sheldon turned over, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my closer than before. Usually I would have thought something like; _Ugh now I must endure his fishy smell _or _Gosh, has he ever heard of breathe mints? _Maybe even _Ew! Cooties! _

But right now...I just don't have the strength...

* * *

I awoke to something warm curled up next to me. Must be the dog... 

Wait, we have a dog!

My eyes snapped open and I nearly fell out of the bed in shock.

There lay Nenet, looking quite content just laying there in my arms. But for some reason, instead of feeling appalled, and awkward, I felt kind of...nice. Not that I would tell anyone that of course...

Suddenly she moved a little, and mumbled something incoherently. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at me. I got ready for her temper tantrum.

Okay, weird. She just keeps...staring at me.

Then something totally out of the ordinary happened, she cuddled, yes, _cuddled, _even closer to me! Am I dreaming! Because if I am, I've only had a dream like this once in my life! And that was when I was going through a very awkward stage in my life...

"Mmm... Sheldon?" She said, while staring up at me, her chocolate eyes wide, and her lips in a pout. This is _sooo _weird.

"Y-Yeah?" I said. Wait... Did my voice just go up a pitch!

"I don't feel good..." That's when I noticed that her face looked sort of green...

"Uh...Nenet..."

She opened her mouth to respond, but the worst happened.

Somehow, I knew this was going to be a bad day...

* * *

So after taking a thorough shower, calling some maids (so they could wash the bed sheets, and Nenet), the royal physician, and my parents (who for some reason brought Harper along), we all stood around bed the bed, looking at a drowsy looking Nenet as the physician checked her. 

I narrowed my eyes as he felt her neck for swelling. Nenet let out a giggle.

"That's my tickle spot!" She said, sounding like he has just downed five mugs of rum.

The physician gave her a smile as he backed away and turned toward my parents, Harper, and I.

"I suspect it's just a head cold," he said, while packing up his things. "She'll need to stay in bed." Then he turned and looked at me. "She'll seem a little...out of it. Say some things do some things. It's best to just...go with it."

I nodded my head. After seeing the whole "tickle spot" thing, I completely understood.

"Eh... I can't be sick..." Nenet said, while sitting up in bed. We all turned to look at her. "I've never been sick!" She would have said more, if she hadn't sneezed so hard that it made her fall back onto the bed.

I tried to stifle a chuckle when the physician looked at me once again. "She'll need a lot of attention. Whether it be a milk maid, or princess, being sick brings out the needy child in someone."

Needy child? Nenet?

Well...at least I can repay her for stealing her first kiss...

"Mmm...Sheldon," Came Nenet's now pitiful sounding voice. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah?" I questioned, kneeling down next to her. Man, he was getting soft.

She turned her head to look at him, and then gave a smile; a very goofy, weird smile that he had never seen Nenet give in her life. "You have the most… _beautiful_ eyes…"

…What! I jumped up, trying to stand, but ended up tripping over my feet, and falling to the ground. I heard my father and Harper laughing while my mother gasped.

"Ha ha, she's delirious!" Harper exclaimed while laughing so hard he almost joined me on the ground.

I let out a growl as I stood up, rubbing my aching bum. "Oh shut up."

Suddenly mother let out a shriek. "She can't be sick now! Lady Penelope will be here in just a matter of days! How did this happen!"

"Must have been when she and Sheldon were in the rain yesterday," Harper said with an all knowing look on his face.

This can not be good.

Mother turned her head to look at me and have me her "you are in SO much trouble" glare. It's like her "you're grounded and have to pick up all the horse manure" glare, but that's only when her left eye is twitching.

"You were in the rain?" She questioned her jaw clenching. "What were you thinking!"

"Thinking about digging his tongue in Nenet's mouth is what he was thinking!" Harper replied, smirking like no tomorrow.

That was when mother got a perplexed look on her face. "…Tongue… _Ohhh_…" Then she smiled. "You two were kissing! Oh this is wonderful!" She hugged me, and kissed my cheek. "This defiantly makes up for her being sick! You two are finally in love! I'm going to become a grandmother!"

…wait….love! What is she talking about? It was just a kiss! It doesn't mean we're in love! Just because the kiss was…nice feeling… okay it was completely mind-blowing, but that doesn't mean we're in _love_ with one another. I mean, come on, it's _Nenet_ for Alem's sake! She has been my arch enemy since I was eight. Okay, so we're trying to be friends…and we're married…but that doesn't mean we have to have lovey dovey kind of feelings for each other!

Suddenly I felt a pat on my back. I turned to see it was Harper, the evil dwarf that he is. "I can't _wait _to be a god father."

"… Who ever said _you_ were going to be the god father?" I asked, not caring that I really had just implied that Nenet and I were playing on have kids. But Harper cared, and he let out a laugh as mother herded him and my father (who didn't come to my rescue!) out the door.

"Takegood care of her dear!" Mother called, giving me a smile.

… I just got screwed over by my mother didn't I?

* * *

I sighed as I once again lay a damp cloth on Nenet's forehead. I feel so stupid. This is women's work! I am a prince-soon-to-be-king, and a warrior, not some wimpy nurse! 

I suddenly felt two soft hands slide on top of mine. I looked and saw Nenet holding the hand that was on her forehead. She slowly brought it down, and held onto my hand as if it were a teddy bear. She opened her eyes and looked at me with the most pitiful, yet cute, expression.

"Sheldon…" she said, while tightening her hold on me. "Sheldon…I…"

"Yeah?" I asked gently. She's turning me soft.

"Hmm…" She cuddled closer to me. Wow, this is awkward. The doc was right, being sick _does_ bring the kid out of people. It's so weird seeing Nenet like this. Even when she _was_ a kid she didn't act like one. "I really wasn't that made about the kiss…"

I blanched. "What?"

She gave me a smile. "I liked it. I like you."

Harper was right! She _is_ delirious!

But for some reason I found my insides warming just thinking that she might actually mean that.

When did marriage life get so complicated?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Yes, yes, I know. It took a while to get this chapter up. I'm sorry. I just had this major writers block. Even now I feel as if this chapter could have been better. But thankfully my muse has come back. In this chapter I really only used Sheldon's perspective on things. I did this because I figured since Nenet was sick; the only perspective she would have was sleeping and jumbled up thoughts. At least that's how I am when I'm sick.

Well I do hope you liked this chapter. I promise to update quicker this time.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The first thing I thought when I woke up was….well, actually I was pretty bewildered that I could actually _think_ straight, but after that I thought about how relaxed I felt. Shouldn't I be feeling uncomfortable right now? I mean, I was just sick after all.

I let out a yawn as I rolled over onto my side. I opened my eyes and let out a gasp of disbelief.

Sheldon was lying at the side of the bed, head cradled in his arms, and his back rose and fell evenly.

I raised a delicate eyebrow. Had he been there all night?

I watched has he mumbled something in his sleep, and shifted slightly, giving me a good view of his face.

Maybe I was still sick.

That would be the only explanation as to why I felt so warm or why my heart tingled at the very thought of him staying be my side all night.

I sighed as I let me hands run through his blonde hair, ruffling the golden locks a little. He is such an idiot.

I quickly took back me hand when he let out a yawn and shifted a little. He lifted his head and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, but then they widened.

"Hey, you're up," he said, while sitting up and stretching.

"Um…yeah…" I said, while pushed myself up onto the pillows.

He smirked. "And you're not delirious anymore."

"D-Delirious?" I said. Oh no….what did I do? Better yet, what did I say?

His smirk grew. He is _sooo_ loving this! The jerk! "It was rather entertaining."

I let out a growl. "_Sheldon _what did I do?"

"Oh Sheldon you are such a great kisser!" He mocked in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound like a girl. "I'm so in love with you! Love, love, love!"

He has a death wish doesn't he? I swear if he does on I'm going to rip off the little hairs on his body and paste them to his face!

Suddenly his smirk grew bigger and he leaned in close to me, his face just centimeters from my own, and his lips hovering over mine. My eyes widened and my lips parted in surprise. What is he up to?

"But you know," he said huskily. "If you loved my kiss so much, I wouldn't mind repeating that performance."

Why is my heart thumping so fast? Why is my breathe quickening? Am I going insane? There is no way I could actually be wanting his kiss. Absolutely no way! Absolutely…no…way…

His lips were on mine, and the fire that I felt a day ago was back. My eyes closed on their own accord as his hand rubbed my neck, while the other made small circles on my stomach. I let out a sigh as his lips moved expertly against my own.

Damn, did I mention what a good kisser he was?

I know I should be pushing him away. I know I should be appalled. But maybe…maybe this is okay. I mean, we are married; we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. So maybe it's okay if I feel like this. Maybe it's okay that I might actually be, dare I say it, falling in love with Sheldon.

I let out gasp as he crawled onto to the bed and on top of me, but it soon turned into a moan as his lips pressed kisses to my jaw and neck. I ran my hands through his hair once again and pulled him closer.

First the first time in a long time, most likely my whole life, I feel…loved… Even if it is just a little, that's okay.

I just…want to be loved…

His mouth moved back up to my lips, swollen from his earlier assault on them.

…a little while longer...

* * *

I seriously can not be held responsible for my actions. Really I can't! If you think about it, she's the one who brought this whole kissing thing on. I mean, she was the one who confessed that she liked it; liked me! She is also the one who was looking rather sensual with her hair all bedraggled, her cheeks flushed from getting over the cold, and her night gown hung loosely over one shoulder, exposing her smooth skin. It's all her fault. I was going to pull away, really I was, but when she started to make those enticing noises, and then returning my kiss, I was lost.

I sighed as I felt her soft fingers massaging my scalp. Was it wrong to feel this good? Well, technically it wasn't since this good feeling was coming from his "wife." But still…

"Shel…don…" Nenet gasped as I kissed along her jaw once again, while she rubbed the back of my neck.

I should stop. She could still be sick. I'm taking advantage of her.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and tried to summon some control. I grabbed her wrists and took them off my neck, and pulled away from her.

We stared at each other for a few moments, chests heaving and trying to catch our breaths. I let out a sigh as I crawled off her and lay on my side of the bed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, while running a hand through my hair.

She turned to look at me. "It's okay. I…I didn't tell you to stop…"

I let out a chuckle. "You're still sick."

"I feel fine."

I let out another chuckle. "You do realize that you're trying to convince me to kiss you again, right?"

She shrugged.

I smirked once again, and I swear my ego inflated by ten times. "Tell you what…. When you're completely well, we can kiss as much as you want."

She gave me a small smile. "Sounds fair."

I laughed as I pushed some hair out of her face. "I knew you found me irresistible."

She rolled her eyes, and glared at me. "I hope you get sick."

I laughed and patted her head as she turned her back toward me. "No you don't," I said. "You'd have to wait even longer for the kissing." I _love_ teasing her. That was mentioned, right? I mean, if you didn't figure it out already, I would have to question your IQ. But, really, teasing her is just the highlight of my day. Maybe it's because I love seeing someone as calm and collected as her get all flustered and angry. Okay, yeah, some of the insults she uses I don't understand half the time, but the look she gets when she's angry is just too good to pass up.

"Oh shut it," she mumbled into her pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

I smirked and leaned over to her. I pulled back her hair and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Nenet,"

"About what?" She asked, agitated and blushing.

"I like you too," I whispered, kissing her ear like I did last night when I apologized.

She blushed even harder and buried her face into her pillow, and mumbled something incoherently.

I let out a chuckle and lay back down.

Things were looking up. And maybe, just maybe, marriage life wasn't so bad.

* * *

He. Is. Dead.

This is his entire fault! If he hadn't brought me outside yesterday, I wouldn't have gotten sick and delirious and the I wouldn't had said things, that are _so_ not true, and this whole kissing thing wouldn't have happened!

Although, the kissing…. Yeah, I'm not complaining _too_ much about that.

I sighed and stretched, getting the kinks out of my back. I sat up and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the curtained windows, and I could tell that is at least close to nine o'clock.

Good, time for breakfast!

I smiled. I am feeling _so_ much better!

I turned to look at the other occupant of the bed, and my smile grew.

Sheldon was still asleep. I could hear his soft snoring that, surprising, wasn't irritating like my fathers. I swear, when my father snores, he's louder than the all the dragon's in Dragon Country.

I moved slowly brushed his golden hair out of his face, and couldn't stop the warm feeling that filled my stomach. What's happening to me?

I let out a giggle when I noticed the small bit of drool hanging from his mouth. More blackmail for me! Yeah!

Suddenly a low growling sound filled the room, and I put a hand to my stomach. Gosh, I'm hungry.

I got out of bed and walked over the wardrobe. When I opened the wooden door, I had to stifle a groan. All the clothes I had would take to long to put on! Not only that, I would have to call a maid! What? Do you know how hard it is putting on a corset by yourself? And all the buttons on the dress! I'm sure even _I_ can't count that high.

I sighed and took out my silk robe and put it on. I sat in front of the vanity and put my curly hair up best I could. Where are the maids when you need them! I slipped my feet into my slippers and made my way out of the room and to the dining hall. I suppose its okay to go to breakfast like this, I mean, it is only the family there, and everyone else goes in their robes and such.

I walked into the dining hall, ignored the stares, and sat down in my usual spot where a plate and eating utensils were waiting for me. I gently put a pancake, some eggs, bacon, and toast on my plate and suppressed a shout of joy.

I looked up when I heard a small gasp. A girl, about the age of ten or eleven, was sitting on the other side of the table, sitting next to Harper. Her blonde hair was pulled up in pig-tails and her green eyes shone bright with excitement.

"Um…Hi…" I said, trying to think of who she could be.

"Hi!" She said brightly, while jumping up and down in her seat. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! You have always been my role model! You're so pretty, so smart and mommy says you're one of the best princesses there is. I wish I looked as good as you do when I woke up! My hair just goes everywhere, I swear I look like the chief troll of Tadelesh, only his hair is red, but still you know what I mean! And-"

"Woah, Sadie, calm down," Harper said, patting the young girl on the head. He turned to look at me. "Nenet, this is my little sister, Sadie."

I gave a smile and a nod, "It's very nice to meet you, Sadie."

"We would have met sooner!" the young girl, Sadie, exclaimed. "I wanted to meet you at the ball, but then you and Sheldy went to your room. Harper told me that you too were doing something that involves babies, but I don't get it-"

Harper but on a sheepish grin, and patted her on the head again. "Eat you're eggs, Sadie. So, Nenet you're looking better today."

I gave him a glare, not forgetting what Sadie had said. "I'm all better, thank you."

"I'm so glad you're up and about, Nenet," Queen Azura said. "The planning for the joining ceremony will be a lot easier with you there. I must say, I was mad when I found out that you and Sheldon were in the garden when it was raining," I choked on a piece of toast I had just bitten into. "But hearing _what_ you two were doing completely made up for it! Oh, it reminded me so much of my younger years."

"Oh, um…well…" I tried to think of something, anything to say.

"Morning Sheldon!" Sadie exclaimed, while jumping up and down in her seat once again.

"Hello, Sadie," I heard him say from behind me.

He sounded too happy. He was defiantly up to something, he was never happy in the morning. He was always complaining about it being to early, and always grumbling, never giving a coherent reply.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I turned my head to see what he was doing, only to have his lips capture mine. My eyes widened as he drew me into a passionate kiss, fingers gliding across my cheek to my neck.

I heard queen Azura give an excited, happy shout of joy.

King Ashford gave an amused grunt.

Harper let out a girlish squeal. "Sadie, cover your innocent eyes!"

Sadie let out a groan. "Harper move your hand! I can't see anything!"

Sheldon pulled back, gave me once last peck on the lips and went over to his seat across from mine.

I sat there, still in shock. Then I narrowed my eyes and glared at the boy across from me.

HE. IS. SO. DEAD.

* * *

Author Note: Wanna know what I hate? That new thing put up called "hits". You can see how many people are reading your story, but then you also see how many are not reviewing. In the last chapter of this story, I had about 206 hits, but only 6 reviews. For The King of Bandits I have about 108 hits, but only 3 reviews. For A Quest for What? I have 211 hits, but 5 reviews. For Together there are 97 hits, and only 3 reviews. **_For all of my stories, their next chapters are all done. That includes this story, The King of Bandits, Quest for What, and even Together. So think of it like this. The more reviews the faster the updates. _**

HA HA HA! I am SO EVIL!

_Thank you for your time_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ha, ha, ha! Who's evil? That's right! I'm evil! Teasing Nenet was fun before, but now it's side-splitting hoopla! And yes, hoopla is a word! Just ask Nenet, she's the one I got it from. She used it to describe the Vernal Equinox Ball about five years ago… Yes, I know, I was actually listening! But you must understand, I was bored out of my mind! We were having dinner and all the adults were having a conversation about politics. This was about the time in my life when Harper and I had started to notice girls. Harper, being the _wonderful_ cousin that he is, had ditched me to "talk" with Lydia Stevens.

Anyway, the next day I had gone to the library, yes the _library_, and looked up hoopla. I figured she was using the first definition which means "Boisterous, jovial commotion or excitement." But for me, the word meant the second definition which was "Talk intended to mislead or confuse."

"So, Sheldy," Sadie's voice broke me from my thoughts. Man, I hated that nickname! "How have you been? I've missed you so much! It's been so boring back at the Northern Mansion without you and Harper! I'm all alone! All mother does is make me study, study, study! But that's okay, because I want to be just like Nenet! You're so lucky you married her! She's so smart, and pretty, and totally out of your league! Really, I have no idea how you snagged her! Oh no! Maybe she fell into your deadly web of seduction! Nenet, don't worry I'll save you!" Yes, she said this all in one breathe...

"Shut up," Harper said, while shoving a piece of toast into the young girl's mouth. I shook my head and took a bite out of my omelet. Man, does Chef Neilson know how to cook or what?

I turned to look at Nenet, and saw her glaring at me. I smirked.

"Don't worry, Sadie," she said, still glaring at me. "Sheldon has no web. And if he did, it defiantly wouldn't be a web of seduction."

I gave her a smirk. "Aw, you know you love my "seduction" Nenet. In fact you were pretty much beg-" Something just hit me face...

...She just threw her eggs at me!

I narrowed my eyes. Sadie and Harper let out a hoot of laughter. Even my mother was trying to hold back giggle and... And even my father let out a chuckle! Traitors!

"You know, Nenet," I said, while wiping the eggs off my face. "I heard eggs were good for the complexion. But wanna know what works even better?"

She smiled, trying to keep back of laughter. "What?"

"Oatmeal," And with that said, I scooped a large portion of oatmeal from the bowl, and flung it at Nenet's face. She let out a gasp as it hit her. She wiped some from her eyes and glared at me. She stood up, slammed her hands on the table and her eyes narrowed even more.

"You... You..."

"Me? Me?" I said, still trying to get the egg out of my hair... I think there's some in my nose!

"You egotistical, senseless, dodo, half-witted, irresponsible, dunce, thickheaded, witless, tomfool!"

"..." Anyone else as confused as me? But, I'm pretty sure that more than half the words she used meant stupid.

"...Whoa..." Sadie said, looking at Nenet in awe.

"Now...Nenet, Sheldon," Mother said, giving us a nervous smile. "Why don't you two go and wash up and meet us for brunch in the garden in about three hours, hmm?"

"That would be _lovely_," I said, while standing up and walking toward the door. "**Coming** Dear?"

Nenet started to follow me to our room, glaring dagger at me the whole way. When we finally got to our room I let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"You are so annoying," I said, glaring at Nenet, while she looked at me "innocently."

"Whatever do you mean, Sheldy?" I swear my left eye just twitched.

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look, trying to yell at me, with egg in your hair and face?" She asked, a smile gracing her features.

I let out a chuckle. "I'm not the one with oatmeal growing out of me."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick bath," She stopped at the doorway, and looked back at me. "Care to join me?"

I must have looked so taken aback. She gave me a wink and laughed hysterically as she walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

... Did she just... Make a joke?

Nenet!

* * *

I sighed as I ran the comb through my hair, watching as the curls sprang back into place after each brush. I stood when there was a knock at the door and opened. I gave a smile and looked down at the visitor. 

"Hello Sadie," I said, letting the girl in.

"Hi!" She said brightly, while bouncing into the room. "Wow! Your room is so pretty! And it's clean! Sheldy never keeps his room at the Western Mansion clean. There's always something on the floor. It's usually his fencing or riding equipment. Once I found an Elizabeth Classified magazine on his floor! It was icky with all those women in lingerie. I don't know how you can stand being his wife! I can't even stand being his cousin. Of course, I had to see him more than you did, but now _you_ have to see him more! Do you two always fight like the way you did this morning? Do you always win the fights? I bet you do! Sheldy's too stupid to win an argument of wit!"

I looked down at the girl in awe. Did she just say all that in one breathe! I gave her a smile. "Sadie, I get the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

I watched as her eyes widened, and she gave a bright smile. "Really!"

I let out a laugh, and grabbed my comb from the table and sat on the bed. "Come on, I'll comb your hair."

Her eyes widened even more. "Really!"

I smiled and nodded. She gave a yelp of joy and jumped onto the bed in front of me. My smile grew fonder as I gently ran the brush through her hair. "Your hair is so pretty." She shook her head. "Hold still!"

"Sorry. My hair isn't pretty at all! Yours is so much better than mine."

"Not true. You have beautiful hair. It's so golden, and it's much easier to handle than mine."

"I wish I had hair like yours," she said softly.

I looked down at her in perplex. "Hey, Sadie, why do you want to be like me so much?"

I watched as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I guess it's because... you remind me of my sister."

I looked at her in shock. "Your sister?" She nodded. "Stop that!"

"Sorry. Yeah, she was a lot like you. She was really smart, and pretty."

"I don't remember Harper or Sheldon saying anything about your sister."

"Harper doesn't like to talk about her..." She said, biting her lip softly.

I knew I was going to hate asking this. I just knew it, but Sheldon's idiotic curiosity is rubbing off on me! Stupid pig. "What...happened to her?"

"She died a couple years ago. She caught pneumonia and...didn't get better. You never met her because she was studying at the Great One's Shrine is Catalin."

"Really?" That was surprising. "She must have been really smart. What was her name?"

"Megan," Sadie said, while wiping at her eyes. "They were really surprised when she had pneumonia, since she was in Catalin. But apparently she got it while she was visiting us for Winter Solstice."

Yep, defiantly regretting it. I could hear her soft cries and whimpers.

"Um..." I said, patting her softly on the back. "Listen, I know what it feels like. You know, to lose someone. I mean, my mother died when I was born. It's kind of different since I never really knew her, but um... If you ever need to talk, I guess..."

She gave a soft sniff, and turned her head to look at me. "Really?"

"Um, yeah. But I have to warn you. I'm not the best comforter in the world..." I said which was true. I get all awkward and stuff, like I am now. I mean, right now I am so wishing this whole subject was avoided. Sure, it's annoying, but I like Sadie a lot better when she's all hyper and bouncing off the walls and talking in ultra speed. It's kind of freaky to see her all sad and...not talking.

"You're really nice!" Sadie exclaimed, brightening up in super speed. "I don't see why Sheldy always hated you all those years. Who would have thought you guys would have ended up together! Well, like mommy always says "opposites attract." Or it could be like Harper says "All the fighting is just bent up sexual frustration." Although, I don't really understand his theory. Actually I don't understand mom's theory either. I really don't understand how you and Sheldy ended up loving each other after all the fights you guess had. Sheldy was always complaining about you."

This was the Sadie I knew.

* * *

"I bet those beautiful girls are in the fields today," Harper said, while nudging me in the side. "How about you and I take a quick ride down there?" 

I let out a laugh and patted him on the back. "Loved too Harper, but all those girls know I'm taken, there wouldn't be any point going down there."

Harper let out a sigh. "If I had known your marriage life would affect my bachelor life, I would have stopped the wedding!"

I glared at him.

"If there had been a way, I mean. Because there wasn't a way I could have stopped it; because if there was, I would have saved you, buddy." Harper gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

I was about to hit him across the head when I suddenly bumped into something. I looked down and saw a familiar looking girl looking up at me with a book in her hands.

"Oh, you're Highness!" She exclaimed, bowing quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where I had seen this girl before. Then it hit me.

"Lady Ember?" I said, hoping I was right.

She gave a quick nod, and pushed a strand on light brown hair behind her hair. "I am very sorry for bumping into you like that. I was just so engrossed with the book; I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shook my head. "It's alright, really. This is my cousin, Harper Ackerly."

"Yes... We've met," Ember said, glancing at Harper, and then back at me. "It was nice seeing you again Prince Sheldon, but I really must be off." With that, she gave them a smile and headed down the hall.

I turned toward Harper. "Okay, what did you do to her?"

Harper looked scandalized. "Me! I didn't do anything," My glared hardened. "...That I don't usually do, anyway."

I rolled my eyes and started walking down the hall. "One day, Harper, you're going to find a girl who doesn't fall to your feet."

Now, I could just be going crazy, but I could have sworn I heard him whisper. "I already have."

* * *

Sorry I couldn;t get this out as fast as I wanted. My computer was down, and when it finally started working Microsoft wasn't working. So I have to use Word Pad, which is awful when it ocmes to editings, especially since I hardly have time to edit already. Actually **I'm looking for a Beta** **Reader so there will be less grammatical errors. If anyone's interested, please contact me. **Anyway, I found this chapter to be a little unsatisfactory, but I do hope you all enjoyed it. 

Anyway, you all know the drill!


	13. Bonus Chapter

Hi all. This was originaly a seperate story, but I just decided to put in here instead. This is just a little story from Sheldon and Nenet's past. It's not going to be in first person, so yeah. Hope you like it.

* * *

**The Egg War**

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Blairen. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and people were talking merrily in the courtyard. It was a sight to see. And yes, you guessed it; it was the Vernal Equinox Fair.

Men were standing around, discussing recent events; such as the recent troll strike in Acelin, the growing tension between the royals and commoners in Cleavon, and, of course, the ever exciting Phooka races.

Women were seated around tables under color umbrella's, gossiping about the latest fashions, the scandalize marriage between Lord Duncan and his maid, and, of course, the exhilarating Phooka races.

The children were running around gaily, laughing about anything and everything. They were playing many different games like tag, hide and go seek, and, of course, Phooka racing.

But alas, not everything was sun shiny and happy-go-lucky. Amidst these were two children, one ten and the other eight. One was a boy with unruly golden hair and piercing blue eyes, the other a girl with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to find more eggs than you!" Screamed the boy, better known as Prince Sheldon or as one little girl called him "Dolt Head."

"No, I most certainly will!" Exclaimed the young girl, better known as Princess Nenet or as one little boy called her "Poopoo Face."

Ah yes, one of the most competitive activities of this fair was the egg hunt.

"It's my castle; I'll find them way before you!" Sheldon said, glaring at the younger girl. "Plus I have Harper on my side!"

"Yes, but Sheldon, even with your two brains combined it wouldn't be enough to find a boulder sitting on your nose, much less hidden eggs. So you see it is quite impossible for your trivial mind to win the competition."

"Wow! She used big words!" Said a boy to Sheldon's left who looked very similar to him, only with green eyes.

"You're not 'spose to compliment her, Harper!" Sheldon said, hitting his palm against his forehead.

"It doesn't matter because Harper's my partner," said a girl with red hair pulled in pigtails. She grabbed onto Harpers sleeve and pulled him toward her.

"Harper, you're ditching me?" Sheldon asked in horror, his voice high pitched. But that's okay since he has yet to reach puberty.

"Sorry Sheldon," Harper said his voice not so high. But that's okay since he has reached puberty. "I must help a damsel in distress."

Harper is what the youngsters, preferably Sheldon, would call a cootie lover.

"That is what we call chivalry," Nenet explained slowly to Sheldon. "You should take notes."

"Oh shut up, Poopoo Face!"

"Dolt Head!"

Yes, creative names they are.

"You're going down Sheldon Ackerly!" Nenet said, waving her basket in his face.

"Yeah? Well you're going downer!" Sheldon shouted.

"...Idiot..."

* * *

Sheldon looked down at his partner in crime, whom was dark and mysterious!

"Okay, here's the master plan!" Sheldon whispered to his partner. "Nenet must be stopped in any way possible! Who knows what dark and...mysterious powers she could get if she were to win."

A blink was his reply.

"So to accomplish this, we must be...dark...and...mysterious..."

Blink. Blink.

"This must be done darkly and mysteriously."

...Stare...

"Now! On ward we go! Darkly! Mysteriously!"

He ran out of the tool shed the gardeners used, leaving a confused cat in his wake. Poor Mr. Twinkles didn't know what had just happened. But all he could think about was how dark and mysterious he was.

* * *

Nenet looked down at her pad of paper which consisted of her master plan she likes to call "Bringing Sheldon Down No Matter What the Cost." She rolled her eyes as she walked through the garden, keeping an eye out for any brightly colored ovals.

"Knowing Sheldon," she mumbled to herself as she sat down on a bench. "He's probably going to try and be _dark_ and _mysterious_. Dope."

She let out a sigh as she looked around the garden, taking in the bright colors of the flowers, and the leaves of the trees. Suddenly something caught her eye. She smiled.

What luck! Not even five minutes into the game and already she found an egg.

Nenet jumped up from the bench and skipped over the beautifully decorated dairy product. She knelt down and reached out to take the prize- Only to be pushed over and land face first in the dirt.

An n evil laugh rang through her ears as she watched the person grab the egg before she could get it. She narrowed her eyes and sat up, trying to get the dirt of her mouth and eyes. She turned around and saw Sheldon running away, laughing merrily, his basket swinging in triumph.

Nenet let out a very un-lady-like growl, and stood up, brushing off her cloths.

Dolt Head was going to pay!

* * *

"Is it safe to let those two be so...competitive?" Asked a girl who was close to the age of fifteen. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom, and in her lap was a very big, very hard-to-read looking book. A baby was sleeping in a carrier next to her, cuddling a cute white bunny stuffed-animal to her chests.

"Sure it is!" came the excited reply of the energetic Harper. "Besides, it's always funny to watch them beat each other up!"

The girl shook her head and smiled at her little brother. "Just...make sure they don't kill each other."

"Aw, but Megan..."

"Just do it!"

Harper let out a sigh. He had been looking forward to some entertainment! Not what was he suppose to do?

"Oh Harper!" came a very familiar, feminine voice. Harper perked up when he saw red hair and pig-tails running toward him.

Yay him!

* * *

Sheldon walked with pride as he tried to find another egg. Who's da man? He da man! That should teach Nenet for calling him names that he didn't understand! Really, she thought she was all that just because she knew more words than the dictionary! Really, she needs to have her brain drained or something.

Sheldon looked around the wooded area that surrounded him. They usually hide two or three eggs near the border of the forest in the castle grounds.

Suddenly Sheldon realized something's.

One, he wasn't movie.

Two, the trees were upside down.

Three, a very familiar giggle was echoing through his ears.

Sheldon growled when Nenet's upside down head appeared in front of him.

"Aw Sheldon, you really should be _hanging around_ during a competition," she said, while giggling even more. She held up two eggs in his face. "Nenet two, Sheldon one. I'm winning! I'm winning!"

"You just wait until I get untied!" Sheldon shouted at her as she started to skip away. "You're in big trouble Poopoo Face!"

She just laughed and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Queen Azura walked up to her husband, whom was talking with the other men, with a frown on her face.

"Honey," She said, touching his arm lightly. "Someone traumatized Mr. Twinkles again." She held up the poor, distraught cat for her husband to see.

King Ashford sighed as he looked at the creature. "You'd think an animal as dark and mysterious as him could take a little scare."

Queen Azura let out a sigh as she walked away from him, holding the cat close to her. What was with her men being obsessed with dark and mysterious?

* * *

"Wow, Harper!" Exclaimed red pigtails as Harper picked up another egg and put it in their basket. "You're amazing!"

"I know." Yes, he was modest, wasn't he? He stuck out his arm for her to take. "Shall we continue?"

Red pigtails giggled as she wrapped her arm around his and continued on their merry way.

* * *

Nenet giggled as she put a pink painted egg in her basket. She had found three eggs in the library shelves; Sheldon didn't even know the castle had a library, much less how to get there.

She walked out into the hall, skipping and twirling around. She now had five eggs! Yay her!

She jumped down the stairs, and danced down the hall toward the kitchen. She opened the already slightly ajar door and walked in.

She stopped short when she thought she heard something. She looked up, only to be met with an apple pie.

Nenet let out a squealed as the pie covered her face, the cherry getting stuck in her nose.

A chuckle ran through the room, and Nenet wiped the pie from her face. She watched as Sheldon took an egg from the fruit bowl, and set it in his basket.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm number one! I'm number won!" He shouted while running out the back door and into the courtyard.

Flames made there way into Nenet's eyes.

She hated apple pie.

* * *

Sheldon puffed his chest out as he walked through the courtyard, making his way to the stables. Around him were kids trying to find eggs, most of them only had one or two. He, on the other hand, had six! Nenet would never go to the training grounds or the weapons room; she didn't know where either was.

He walked into the stable, almost gagging at the smell. He forgot that the stable hands had the day off, and most likely has yet to take the manure out.

Sheldon was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the rope ties to one of the pillars, was pulled across the hall and behind one of the stalls. Nor did he notice it suddenly be lifted up and he tripped over it; right into a pile of horse dung.

"Ha!" Nenet yelled in triumph as she jumped out from behind the stall. She ran over to the desk that had all the stable information on it, and grabbed the green egg that was on it. "I would say "In your face" but I'm sure you have enough of that already."

With that she ran out of the stables, six eggs in her basket.

Sheldon jumped up, smelling worse than two trolls rolling around in mud on a hot summer's day, and glared at the place she has just been standing.

He hated horse poop!

* * *

So after being pushed in mud, hit in the face with pie, 'falling" into the stream, tripping over tree roots, having her dressed ripped and almost torn off, Nenet finally had fifteen eggs.

After being tied up, having a face full of horse manure (and a warm bath afterward), being locked in a closet, having a bucket stuck to his head, and having leeches in places he'd rather not talk about, Sheldon finally had fifteen eggs.

They stood in front of each other, glaring menacingly, a rainbow colored egg in the middle of them. The both growled at one another before both dived for the prize.

"It's mine!" Shouted Sheldon, grabbing hold of the precious oval.

"No, it's mine!" Nenet exclaimed, also grabbing onto the egg.

"Let go!"

"NO! You let go!"

"You!"

"You!"

A crack and a squash was heard. They both gasped and watched as the yolk of the egg leaked through there fingers, and the shell cracked in many different places.

"... You killed the egg..." Sheldon accused, looking at the girl in horror.

"Me? You're the one who wouldn't let go," Nenet replied, her eyes harrowing at being the one blamed.

"No way! It was you ugly, rough hands that broke it!" Poor Dolt Head was not expecting to be hit in the face with an egg. "Oh so that's how you want to play!"

Poop Face was soon hit with an egg as well.

Both sneered at one another before getting more eggs from there baskets and throwing them at one another.

Yes, it was now...an egg war.

* * *

"And the prize goes to Harper Ackerly and Lydia Stevens for finding sixteen eggs!" Announced King Ashford as he handed both youngsters giant chocolate bunnies.

On looking this sight were two very unhappy, very dirty, very...slimy children, both with empty baskets.

* * *

Mr. Twinkles was back in his tool shed, eyes glancing around every once and a while, trying to make sure no one, preferably a blonde haired ten year old, suck up on him.

Queen Azura was too busy apologizing to King Sutton for the children's misbehavior.

Harper and Lydia were stuffing there faces with delicious elfin chocolate.

King Ashford was once again talking with the other men about the dark and mysterious plans he had for the Summer Solstice Fair.

Sheldon and Nenet... Well let just say that egg did not come out of hair as easily as they had hoped.

"Stupid Poop Face."

"Stupid Dolt Head."

* * *

Yes, this was rather pointless. But I thought I owuld put it up since I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going to the Bahamas! YAY ME!

Anyway I hoped you all enjoyes. Sorry for any mistakes didn't have to time to edit. Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was something about that Ember woman that made me uneasy. I have no idea way, I mean; she has been nothing but polite and respectful toward me, so why am I feeling this way? It all started in an incident this afternoon.

_Sadie and I were looking around at all the books on the shelves as we made our way down another aisle in the library. All the books I glanced at I've read already. I mean, really, I've been visiting Blairen since I was eight years old, and I usually spent most of my time reading in the library; it was the one place I knew Sheldon would never go. _

_We were about to turn the corner to another aisle when someone appeared before us._

_I screamed._

_Sadie screamed._

_The person screamed._

_Scream._

_Scream. _

_Scream._

"_Oh your Highness," said the person bowing there head in apology. "Please forgive me; I did not know it was you." _

_I stared at the person with raised eyebrows. My heart was still beating double time from the fright. "Is that you, Lady Ember?" I asked. I don't know why I was so surprised to see her. A lot of nobles stay at the castle, why should she be any different?_

_The person nodded and straightened up. "I am terribly sorry; I never meant to scare you like that."_

"_No, no, it's...perfectly alright," I said, trying to compose myself. "What are you doing?"_

_Lady Ember smiled and lifted a book she held in her hand. "I was just looking for something to read," she said, smiling._

_I looked at the title of the book. "Oh, you're interested in history as well?" She was holding up History of Alem. _

"_Oh yes," she said, smiling. _

"_Well... It was nice seeing you again Lady Ember," I said, making my way past her with Sadie in tow._

"_The pleasure was all mine, you're Highness. Please tell Prince Sheldon I say hello," Lady Ember replied. I turned slightly and saw her walking down the opposite aisle._

"_Or not," Sadie sneered from my side, glaring at the woman as she disappeared around the corner. "I don't like her."_

'_You've got that right!' I screamed in my head. But outwardly I said, "Oh? Why ever not?"_

"_I was watching her at the ball. She was staring at Sheldy almost all night long."_

'_She dies!' "Almost?" I asked._

"_Yeah, she stopped when Harper went over to talk to her," Sadie rolled her eyes. _

_...SHE DIES!_

I shook my head of the thoughts. I'm confused enough as it is. I don't know how, but somehow my feelings for Sheldon have changed. Or maybe I've felt this way to begin with. I don't know which one it is, but I knew I was sure of one thing….

I **love** Sheldon.

Yes, I know I admit it; not _openly,_ of course. I'm still confused about _his_ feelings for me. I always knew that Sheldon had never really hated me. I was always initiating the fights between us. It was me who always glared, sneered, scowled, and glowered at him. It was _I_ that first said "I hate you."

Maybe I did it because I was running away; running away from feelings that were so foreign to me. I never really understood the meaning of love. Sure, I got basic gist of the whole thing (as I've told Bella) but I never really felt it.

There was a boy, about two years ago, who was working at the palace to become a knight. We'd talked, but most of our conversations had been very prosaic. One day, after his fencing practices and my history lessons, we had ran into each other in the hall like we usually did at that time. We said our usual niceties and then he kissed me and proclaimed how he really felt about me. I had told him he was a fool to think we could be anything more than acquaintances, that he knew I was engaged to be married. After that incident I changed my history lessons to a different time and he was sent to train in Cavan.

Sheldon is a much better kisser.

I smiled as I touched my lips lightly.

Payback will be sweet.

I nearly giggled at the thought. It feels good to be able to cut loose. I've never felt so relaxed before.

I turned my head when I heard the door open and close. Sheldon walked across the room, talking of his shirt, and making his way to the dresser.

"I think Harper needs therapy," he said randomly, while putting on comfortable pants for bed.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked, making my way to sit on our bed.

Sheldon finished dressing and looked at me. "He's a heartthrob and he knows it. I can't wait until the day he falls for a girl who doesn't fall to her knees every time he smiles at her."

I smiled, remembering all the times Harper had a girl at his beck and call. One of his most infamous affairs was with Lydia Stevens. It ended when her father arranged a marriage between her and Lord Jenkins. Strangely, Harper didn't seem that heart broken about it. I would know, since I found him kissing Candy Lesser in the kitchen pantry the next day.

Speaking of kissing...

I stood up and slowly walked over to Sheldon.

"Sheldon..." I said, as he stared curiously at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised, but it didn't take him long to return the kiss.

I sighed as I felt him deepen the kiss. His arms were wrapped around my waist tightly as he pulled me closer. A girl could get use to this; and luckily, I can.

I let out a moan as his mouth broke away from my lips and made a trail across my cheek and up to my ear.

"Nenet," he whispered huskily and I found myself shivering.

He kissed my ear as he made his way to my neck, gently nibbling on the tender skin there. I swear I was in paradise. How is it that his kisses and touches always made me lose my mind; making me forget about everything else except him?

I gasped as I felt myself fall back onto the bed, bringing me out of my reverie.

Wasn't this supposed to be payback?

I used the little control I had left, and pushed against his chest. Sheldon looked at me in confusion.

I gave a small yawn and stared up at him innocently. "Hmm... I tired Sheldon," I said, rolling away from him and closing my eyes. "'Night,"

* * *

I stared at the "sleeping" form of the girl next to me, and nearly banged my head against the bed frame. She did _not_ just do that! I am so worked up right now, it's not even funny!

I let out a groan and fell back onto my pillow. Holy crap I need a cold shower.

My frown deepened when I heard her let out a giggle.

"That was _not_ funny," I snarled, putting my face in my hands, trying to calm down.

"Well neither was that stunt you pulled at breakfast," she said in a matter-a-fact tone, still laughing.

Funny thing, though, is that her laughter just gave me a sinful idea. I smirked as I looked over at her. "Oh Nenet," I said evilly.

She turned and looked at me, still smiling.

Then...I pounced.

She let out a gasp as I climbed on top of her, and placed my hands on her sides.

"...Sheldon, don't you dare," she said, glaring at me, although her eyes held a little uncertainty.

I grinned and started my tickling attack. She let out a squeal as her laughter grew and tried to get out from under me.

"S-Sheldon! S-S-Stop!" She cried, pushing at my chest, but the laughter weakened her restraint.

"Not until you apologize," I said, grinning down at her.

"N-Never!"

"You sure you want to do that?"

She threw her head back as I tickled her harder. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

I grinned and stopped my assault. I love winning. I became even more amused when she glared up at me.

"You cheated," she said through gritted teeth, turning her head away from me and crossing her arms.

I swear my breath caught. Nenet had always been beautiful. Her hair was always elegantly done, and she always wore dresses that made her look exquisite but how she looked now... she was a goddess. Her hair was spread across her pillow in tangles, and her face was flushed (a real flush, not the blush she always wore) and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath and the plain white night gown she wore was falling a little low, do to my assault, showing more skin then I think she would like.

"Beautiful," I whispered before I knew what I was saying.

She turned her head to look at me, a blush forming on her cheeks. "What?"

I cleared my throat, rolled off her, and lay on my side of the bed. "Nothing, never mind. Goodnight."

"...Goodnight," she replied softly.

I closed my eyes, trying to conjure up the sleeping world I would love to escape to right now.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and something lay on my stomach. I looked down and saw a tentative Nenet curled up next me with her eyes closed. I found myself smiling and running a hand through her dark curls, as if reassuring her. She gave a soft smile and moved even closer like she was trying to seek my warmth.

A couple minutes later and breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping.

And suddenly it hit me like a hundred bricks falling from a ten story building and onto my head.

I'm in love with Nenet.

And for some reason, the idea did appall me. Looking back, I guess I never really did hate Nenet. Maybe I was just hurt and, in a way, jealous. I mean, here was a girl who was the epitome of a great leader, and all I was; was a childish boy who cared more about fencing than my kingdom.

I sighed as I pulled her closer. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she burrowed her face into my chest.

I wouldn't mind if this moment lasted forever.

* * *

**Pointless Authors Note: **Hey all! OMG, the Bahama's were great! There's just one problem. I have the WORSE ear infection EVER! My ears have always been sensative, and flying just...isn't a good idea, lol. So now I'm stuck at homw with my ears throbbing! UGH. it's awful.

**About the Story:** So far the story has only been told in Sheldon and Nenet's POV, which is what I wanted. But now it's pretty much getting to the second half of the story. Starting the nest chapter, other POV's are going to be told to help get the story along. Just so you know Sheldon and Nenet's POV are going to be the only one's told in first person, everyone elses is going to be in third person (which will cause less confusion)

**To Senjuti Kundu**: Hello.When you left your review you asked me to e-mail you. Butwhen I tried to use the e-mail you gave, it didn't work. So to make it easier do you mind e-mailing me jsut so I could get the right address? My e-mail is on my profile. Thank You.

**Also**: I would just like to thank Elvislivesagain, whois my new Beta Reader! YAY!I would like to thank everyone else who offered to help me. You are allso great!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

To say Harper Ackerly was confused was an understatement. He was completely and utterly baffled. How could he, Casanova of Blairen, _fail_ to woo a young woman?

He gave a sigh and buried his face in his hands.

Why had he been so attracted to her in the first place? It's not like she was the most beautiful girl, she was hardly as gorgeous as Nenet, but there was something about her... Something that pulled him in, and for some reason he couldn't escape it.

"Harper!" yelled a very familiar voice.

Said boy turned his head toward the direction the voice had come and saw his little sister running toward him.

"Harper, guess what!" Sadie said, coming to a stop in front of him, trying to catch her breathe.

He smiled fondly at the younger girl. He kneeled down to her height, and wiped away dirt that had somehow, and he didn't want to know how, got on her face. "What?"

Sadie's smile brightened. "Sir Cairbre showed this really funny magic trick. He used the colorful smoke from his cauldron thing, and he reenacted a scene from the play _Dragon Breathe_."

"Is that so?" Harper said, patting the girl on the head. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah! And he was able to fix a birdie's broken wing just by touching its wing!"

"A miracle worker, isn't he?"

"Uh huh, I wish I could do that," Then she leaned in closer. "Wanna know a secret?"

Harper let out a chuckle. "What?"

Sadie moved closer. "I wanna learn medicine. Sir Cairbre says that in Cavan they can teach people to use magic medicine, even if they are not wizards or something like that."

"_I'm going to Cavan to study Medicine; that way, no one else we care about will die of disease." _

Harper shook his head, trying to get the other voice out of his mind. "Try to think of something else, Sadie. The world of medicine is hard. Besides, I thought you wanted to help mother with the environmental acts in the Meadow of Zosia."

"But this sounds like a lot more fun-"

"Sadie," Harper said sharply. He caught himself before he said anything hurtful and cleared his throat. "Sadie, I have an idea. How about you go talk to the cook, and I'll take you on that picnic in the Blairen national garden that I promised?"

Sadie's eyes brightened. "Really? Okay!"

Harper smiled as the girl bolted past him and down the hall. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, something he always did was he was frustrated; it was a family trait.

"Cute," came a sudden voice.

Harper looked and saw the person who had been haunting him for the last months walking toward him.

"Well, I try my hardest," He said, putting on his most charming smile.

"I was talking about the way you interacted with the girl," She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, well you kn-"

"It was nice talking to you, Sir Ackerly, but I must be going," With that the woman started to leave.

"Wait!" To Harper's surprise she did. "I know you don't like me that much, but I'm sure Sadie would love you. Why don't... Why don't you join us this afternoon?"

He was surprised even more when she smiled. "I would like that. Good day Sir Ackerly."

"Good day... Lady Ember," Harper said softly as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

A smile spread across my face when I awoke to a feeling of warmth and contentment. I lifted my head a little and my smile grew when I saw Sheldon's sleeping face above mine. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so boyish. 

I could definitely get use to waking up like this.

Sheldon suddenly stirred from under me, he arched his back, lifting me a little, to stretch. I turned my head and saw him looking at me. I gave a coy smile, something totally out of character for me.

"Good morning," I said softly, not being able to stop myself from cuddling, yes cuddling, into him more.

I swear I almost purred when he ran his hand through my hair.

"Morning," he replied. He looked around, and gave a chuckle. "I guess the servants decided to let us sleep in."

I gave a shrug. "I don't mind."

He chuckled again. "I know you don't, and want to know what?" he asked, cupping my chin andpulling my face to his.

"What?" I replied.

"I don't mind either," and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I felt myself smile as I leaned in closer to him.

I gave a moan of frustration when he pulled away and he chuckled. "Come on, we have to get up."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Let's... just stay like this... a little longer..." I said softly, closing my eyes.

"As much as I would love too, Nenet, but there's one small little detail you're forgetting," Sheldon said, ruffling my hair some more.

I raised an eyebrow. What could I possibly be missing? I don't remember anything important happening today. "What?"

"Lady Penelope?" Sheldon suggested, raising an eyebrow at me and looking rather smug.

I swear my eyes bugged out. I bolted up and nearly fell out of bed. "Oh no! Lady Penelope! How could I have forgotten?"

I tumbled out of bed and went over to the wardrobe and tried to find something appropriate to wear.

"Whoa Nenet, calm down," Sheldon chuckled, getting out of bed himself. "I'm sure she's not here yes, and if she is, I'm sure mom and dad are taking care of her."

"We are so disrespectful! She's one of the Great One's! Do you realize how bad this makes us look?" I said, and believe me, I was right. The Great One's are the rulers of all of Alem, who knows what they could do if we disrespected them!

I stiffened when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and soft lips brush across my neck. Oh no! He is not going to distract me! I will not let him.

"Sheldon," I growled dangerously.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, we have to get ready," I said, trying to pull away, though I probably could have been trying harder...

"Alright, alright," Sheldon said while letting go of me.

I tried to hide my disappointment while we both got dressed and ready.

When we were finished, Sheldon and I walked out of the room and towards the meeting hall; hopefully that is where the King and Queen were.

I just hope Lady Penelope isn't there yet.

When we walked through the door and saw the King and Queen sitting on one of the loveseats, talking to a woman sitting across from them, I knew that my hope has just be squashed.

"Sheldon, Nenet," Queen Azura said when she saw us. "You're finally up."

* * *

I swear Nenet was trying to cut of my circulation in my hand. She was squeezing it so hard I almost flinched. 

"Good morning mother," I said, pulling Nenet over to sit on one of the sofas.

"Hello," said the woman. "It is very nice to finally meet you two. I am Lady Farrah. Lady Penelope had an important."

Lady Farrah was very beautiful. Her hair was a deep black; it was long and wavy. Her eyes were white and pupil-less but they seemed to be able to see into someone's soul. She wore fine robes that didn't seem to wear her down.

"H-Hi," Nenet stammered and I almost blanched. Nenet _never_ stammered!

Lady Farrah stood up and walked over to us. She took our chins in her hands and examined us. I shuddered when her white eyes stared into mine. "You will have beautiful children," she said in an almost mystic voice. "You are both fine rulers and an excellent king and queen."

I turned my eyes to look at Nenet. Her eyes were bright and full of delight.

"Thank you, Lady Farrah," she said.

Lady Farrah let go of us and backed away. I swear there was almost a sad look in her eyes, but it was gone quickly.

"I am sorry if I seem rude," Lady Farrah said, turning to my parents. "But would it be alright if you showed me to my room?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Mother said, getting up.

Nenet and I bowed as the three of them left, leaving us alone.

"Wow," Nenet said, staring in a daze at the door. "Lady Penelope is one thing, but Lady Farrah?"

"Um... Yeah?" I said, I wanted to keep at least some of my dignity. Maybe if I pretend that I know what she's talking about-

"You have no idea who she is, do you?" Nenet asked with a sigh, looking at me in pity.

I rolled my eyes; so much for pretending. "Just tell me."

"Lady Farrah knows and sees all," Nenet explained, while walking toward the door. I got up and followed her. I could tell by the direction we were taking that we were going to the garden. "She has the power of clairvoyance."

"Clairwhatance?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at me. "Clairvoyance: the power to see objects or events that cannot be perceived by the senses."

I stared at her. "So what? She can see the future?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Why does she always have to use the big words? I mean, really, is it so hard to say "She can see the future,"? I don't think so!

"Getting a compliment from her, especially about the future, is one of the highest honors!" Nenet exclaimed, her eyes growing bright again.

I smirked. "Yeah, only our future is about having beautiful children."

She glared at me and hit my arm. "But she also said that we are fine rulers and will make an excellent king and queen!"

My smirk grew and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'd rather worry about making those kids," I whispered in her ear, giving it a nip.

I felt her shudder and lean into me more. "You're impossible," she mumbled but she didn't pull away.

I don't know what happened, but something has changed between us these last few days. I can't explain it, but I can just tell. We were never this touchy feely before; maybe because the thought of being like this with Nenet use to make my vomit?

Whatever it is, I can complain. I've already admitted that I love Nenet (not to her, but still.)

Nenet and I jumped away from each other when a loud laugh was heard coming down the hall.

We both looked and saw a very, very wet Lady Ember storming past us, a sad, panicked looking Harper following her, and a laughing hysterically Sadie coming from behind.

Lady Ember passed us without so much of a thought, but Sadie stopped next to us, still laughing.

"Please Lady Ember," Harper said while they made their way down the hall. "I didn't mean too-" and they disappeared behind the corner.

"Um...Sadie," I said, staring down at the younger girl. She looked up at me, biting her lip to stop the laughing. "What happened?"

"Well," Sadie said, finally calming down. "We were having a picnic and Harper was about to hand Lady Ember her plate, but he tripped over a rock and fell into her, pushing her into the stream."

"Oh, that's awful," Nenet said, but she herself was smiling.

I was confused. Never had Harper tripped over anything. He was always charming and what not around ladies. How could he have messed this up? Was the world coming to an end?

"Well," Nenet said, turning to look at where the two had disappeared. "I think this was good for Harper. He needs to learn that not all women are going to fall to his feet."

"But it still feels so weird to see Harper have to beg a woman," I said, stating the truth.

I don't know if it was because of this whole Harper thing, but for some reason I suddenly had a bad feeling.

* * *

**Authors Note:** As I said, there was a different POV in this chapter. Besides Nenet and Sheldon's the others will most liekyl be Harper, Lady Ember, and Sir Cairbre, maybe Sadie, but that's it.

I didn't have time to get this chaptet beta read. I wanted to get it out as soon as I could since I haven't updated in a while (I got a lot of angry e-mails, lol) and I have a tons of homework I have to do.

Good news is that the next chapter is almost done! YAY! lol, that will get edited and be out hopefully by next week.

Also, I have a new story out. lol, I know petty publicity, but I must do this. It's called Beauty and the Geek, I hope you all check it out.

Haha, I'm gonna be evil again and say this. **_The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come out_**.

I know you all hate me right now, but it worked out so well last time that I decided to try it again.

Well, don't forget to review and have a happy weekend!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"When do you plan to go through with this?" Ember asked the man in the shadows, her impatience showing. "This is starting to get hard."

"What is it _Lady _Ember?" He asked dangerously. "The acting? Or the not falling for the silly cousin?"

Ember narrowed her eyes and turned away, crossing her arms. "Think what you will, I just want this over with. Don't forget your promise to me."

The man laughed. "What did I promised?"

Ember angrily spun around to look at him and glared, her fists clenched. "Do _not _contradict me!" She moved up to him and poked his chest with her finger. "You promised me my freedom if I did this for you," she hissed.

He grabbed her wrist and threw her away from him. She let out a shout of pain when she hit the stone wall. She put a hand to her head where she felt blood oozing.

"You do as I say. You will get your freedom in good time. For now, just follow my orders, understand?" The man hissed angrily, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Yes," Ember whispered standing up, using the wall as support.

"I wait, my dear, because it would be too suspicious if I were to do it now. I need to gain their trust, which is working wonderfully so far. I will wait until after the joining ceremony."

"The joining ceremony is tomorrow. When do you-"

His glared stopped her. "I could always return you to that dirty brothel I found you in two years ago," he said, walking away. "I suggest next time you think before talking back to me."

Ember said nothing as she watched him disappear into the shadows, where he truly belonged.

"Bastard," she hissed walking toward her room.

* * *

"Nervous?" I asked Nenet as she fidgeted next to me. We were sitting on the thrones outside in a small booth. Mother and father were next to us, proud smiles on there faces. King Ashford was here as well.

Lady Farrah stood on a big platform. There were tons of thousands of people here. People from all over Blairen, Eavan and from other kingdoms as well. The other rulers of the kingdoms were in booths much like ours, surrounding the festivities circle.

Nenet rolled her eyes at me. "Oh why would I be nervous? I mean, the kingdom is only about to become two times bigger and not only that, we are about to become the rulers of that kingdom! Why ever would I be nervous?" She asked sarcastically.

I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

I looked over at King Ashford and narrowed my eyes. When the man had come, he hadn't even given Nenet a hug; just a nod of acknowledgment.

"With the joining of these two kingdoms," Lady Farrah started with her speech. "It will be known as Blavan." Oh, well** THAT'S** original. "Would the former rulers please come forward?"

I watched as my parents and King Ashford stood up and made their way to the platform. My mother shot us an encouraging smile.

When they stepped onto the platforms, they bowed their heads to Lady Farrah.

The crowd was applauding and full of excitement.

Lady Farrah smiled as she took the crown of my mothers head and put it on a finely decorated, wooden table. She did the same thing to my father and King Ashford.

I almost gasped when the table suddenly caught fire and the crowns slowly started to burn.

I had seen this before. It was when I was about six years old or so. The queen of Amando was handing the rule over to her daughter Edeline.

People watched in awe as the fire slowly disappeared, along with remains of the crowns.

"Will the new rulers please step up?" Lady Farrah asked as mother, father, and Ashford took their seats again.

I stood up, helping Nenet up as well, and we walked onto the dais.

We both bowed our heads as the diadems seemed to appear in Lady Farrah's hands. She gently placed them on our heads and the crowd applauded even louder.

We stood up and waved as we were supposed to.

Everyone suddenly bowed and it looked like a wave.

"This feels...unusual," Nenet whispered to me, bur her smile was big and bright.

I chuckled. "I'm more worried about the celebration ball tonight."

* * *

Sheldon had had every right to be worried.

The ball was...interesting.

"So," Sadie said from my side. She was dressed in a pink, frilly dress, and her hair was pulled up in curls. "How does it feel to be queen?"

"Um," I said, looking around. "Feels...the same I suppose. Tomorrow I'll probably be feeling the pressure, though." Which was true; by tomorrow I would most likely have to look over all the information concerning both the kingdoms (now one) and come up with a new taxing plan and much, much more.

Sadie let out a laugh. "Don't worry Nenet, if anyone can do it, you can! You're so smart and stuff! Sheldy will probably be sleeping most of the time while you do all the work. That is so like him, being lazy and all. You'd think after practicing fencing for four hours a day for the last fifteen years he would be all energetic, but all he does is sleep and sleep. He's really cranky in the morning too, did you notice that? He always snaps at you, even if it's not your fault. I swear he has male PM-"

"Good evening you're Majesty," Sir Cairbre said, appearing out of nowhere and bowing. I gave a startled look. "Hello Sadie."

"Hi Sir Cairbre," Sadie said enthusiastically.

Sir Cairbre smiled at the young girl and then looked at me. He bowed again and held out his hand. "Would you honor me with a dance, your Majesty?"

'_No_', I found myself thinking, but I could not say that aloud. He is, after all, the wizard advisor. He is vital to the kingdom, and it would not due for him to be spited.

I gave him my best smile, "Of course, Sir Cairbre." I let him take my hand, his were oddly clammy, I noticed, as he led me onto the dance floor.

He held my hand in his and put his other on my waist, while I put mine on his shoulder. He then started to lead us to the music.

This was all oddly awkward. For some reason, Sir Cairbre being this close to me made me feel uncomfortable. I don't know why. He has been nothing but be kind and helpful.

I stiffened as he leaned closer to me as the dance required. Did he just...smell my hair?

"You look lovely tonight, your Majesty," he said, his voice low and his breath brushed my ear. When did he get so close? Well, we are dancing so we have to be close. He also said _your Majesty_ so it was fine, right?

"Thank you, Sir Cairbre," I said politely. "You look excellent as well."

His grip on my waist suddenly tightened and I could barley stop myself from flinching.

"May I cut in?" Came a very familiar, very handsome, and _very_ welcomed voice.

Sir Cairbre let go of me and stepped away, giving me a full view of Sheldon in all his handsome glory.

"Of course, King Sheldon," Sir Cairbre said, bowing deeply. He then turned toward me, and bowed again. "It was a pleasure, my Queen," and then he disappeared in the crowd.

Sheldon took Sir Cairbre's spot and we started dancing.

I sighed in contentment and lay my cheek on his chest. "You're interruption was much needed and much thanked Sheldon," I said to him.

He didn't chuckle as I thought he would, instead he pulled me closer. "I don't like him," he growled.

I sighed. "Sheldon he-"

He shook his head. "No Nenet, I don't like him. He looks at you in a way a wizard advisor shouldn't. His proximity with you tonight was uncalled for."

I sighed again, but I smiled as well. For some reason I liked him being protective like this. "Don't worry Sheldon," I said. "Everything is strictly business with him. We'll need him; incase an epidemic breaks out or a plague comes about or somewhat like that."

"I know, I know, it's just..."

"Don't worry," I said, standing up onto my toes and giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

I let out a content moan when I lay back onto the nice, soft bed and my head touched the fluffy pillows. I arched my back in a stretched and tried to get the stiffness out.

After dancing with her, I didn't let out her out of my sight. Like hell I was going to let Sir Cairbre get his hands on her again.

She's mine dammit!

Whoa! Where had that come from?

This time I groaned in frustration. Stupid hormones! Stupid feelings!

Nenet walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

I swear this girl wants to kill me.

It was bad enough that my hormones had spiked from seeing her in that evening gown tonight, but now she has to wear an ever enticing nightgown to bed, where were are all alone.

I watched as she lifted her arms in the air, arching her back in a stretch. This wouldn't have been so bad if this action hadn't caused her chest to stick out even farther.

Like I said; she's trying to kill me.

She finally lay down beside me. She turned to face me, and gave a small yawn.

"This was an interesting night," she said, giving me a smile. "Feel any different now that you're a King?"

"Right now? No. By tomorrow? Most likely," I said, while pulling her closer to me.

I smirked when she blushed at the action.

"My father's leaving tomorrow morning," Nenet said, laying her head on my chest.

"So no sleeping in?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

She gave a laugh. "No, we can sleep in. I don't mind not seeing him off. Lady Farrah left right after the ceremony so we won't have to get up for that."

I chuckled as an evil idea crawled into my mind. I rolled over and pinned her under my body. She let out a surprised gasped and stared up at me. "So," I said mischievously. "What do you say we make one of Lady Farrah's "visions" come true?"

"H-Huh?" She stammered.

My inner-self was cracking up right about now, but I managed to ask her with a straight face. "How about we make those beautiful children?"

Nenet blushed about ten shades of red. "I...I..."

I couldn't contain it anymore. I rolled off of her and burst out laughing. Nenet glared up at me and pouted.

"That was not funny," she whispered angrily. She pushed against my chest but I didn't budge.

"Aw, come on Nenet," I said, smiling at her. "You have to admit, it was rather funny."

"No it wasn't! You are indecent! An arrogant, egotistical, pompous, incipient, sord-"

I pressed my lips against hers, silencing her rant.

She gave a disapproving sound, pushing at my chest again; but when my lips started to move against hers, she gave in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I pulled away from her and gave her a smirk. "Still find an Ogre more charming than I am?"

She laughed. "Yes. But I'm pretty sure you're a better kisser."

I chuckled and shook my head.

I rolled off her and pulled her against my chest.

"Goodnight," she whispered to me, snuggling against me chest. I heard her give another yawn.

"Goodnight, Nenet," I replied, holding her tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wowzers! Who's the author that just updated in two days! ME! lol, yay! That last chapter was a disappiontment to me, so I decided to put this up early. Thanks to ElvisLivesAgain, my ever so wonderful beta! YAY her!

The plot starts the thicken! lol, I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, there was some dirty language, but this is rated T so I'm safe, lol.

Weeeeeell... I'll be inspired to write the next chapter if I get lots and lots of reviews? lol, yeah I'm begging! WOOHOO! lol, I've reached the ultimate low sigh


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

What was it about swords that appealed so much to men?

I watched as Sheldon and one of his knights dueled. This was not a fluke fight; no, the knight was actually fighting. The warriors have long since given up letting the prince, now king, win and actually gave him a challenge.

I let out a sigh.

It was graceful enough. You certainly couldn't trip during the fast paced dance of the duel that was for sure.

I looked down and an amused smile crossed my face when I saw Sadie performing small gestures of fighting herself.

"Left, right, dodge," she muttered under her breathe.

I smiled and looked down at her. "Do you know a lot about dueling Sadie?"

I looked up at me in surprise. "Oh, no, I just have a photographic memory." She gave a confident smile.

"Is that so?" I patted her on the head. Though Sadie could get annoying, it was just one of the things I love about her. Aren't little sisters supposed to get annoying? I couldn't help but feel that way about Sadie. I've never had any siblings or a family if you think about it, and Sadie pretty much pushed these emotions onto me.

I gave a sigh and turned back to the fight, and smiled. Sheldon kind of pushed those feelings on me as well.

"Winner: King Sheldon!" The announcer shouted from the dueling square. The nobles that had gathered around all clapped and cheered.

Sadie was jumping up and down clapping. "Ha, ha! I just got ten gold coins richer!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you betting with someone?"

She stopped celebrating and stiffened. "Um...no?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Come on, let's go meet Sheldon."

I grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the armory, where Sheldon was putting away his armor and sword and other...dueling equipment that I don't know of. Maybe I should read a book on it…

When Sadie and I reached the armory, Sheldon was just walking out, shaking hands with the knight he had dueled. The knight walked away and Sheldon waved when he saw us.

I watched in surprise as Sadie gave a laugh and ran up to Sheldon. She jumped up into his arms for a hug. She wrapped her legs around his stomach, arms around his neck and burrowed her face in the crock of it.

"I told you my technique worked," She said, lifting her head from his neck. "You should listen to me more often."

Sheldon laughed as she let her down. "I would, Sadie, but that would take more than a lifetime."

She gave a pout and started to stomp away. "You're lucky I have a piano lesson, or else I'd show the technique I have for my fist!"

I watched as Sadie walked away with an amused smile. Sheldon gave a sigh and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said, holding a hand out to me. I gave a smile and took it. It surprised me how much we've both changed.

"Good job today," I said as we walked toward the garden.

He let out a chuckle. "Thanks. It's my first duel you've been to."

"I'm sorry." I was, kind of. I mean, can you blame me? I wasn't in love with him before; at least not aware of it anyway.

"Have you notices something strange about Sadie lately?"

This caught me off guard. "What?"

"I don't know. It's just... something seems off. In her eyes... they seem..."

"Dimmer?" I suggested. To be frank, I was surprised that he would notice something like that. I had, just yesterday, noticed it myself.

"Yes," He said, while staring at the patch of greenish Phalaenopsis Orchid's. "Ever since last week."

I smiled at him. He being all concerned about his little cousin was cute... Did I just think cute? I am getting so out of character. "Maybe you should ask Sir Cairbre. She's been spending a lot of time with him lately."

I could of sworn I heard him growl. "I think he's the problem."

I rolled my eyes. "Sheldon, you're being unreasonable."

He just shrugged. "I'd still rather just ask Harper."

* * *

A beautiful melody echoed throughout the room as Sadie stroked the keys of the piano to her favorite tune.

She finished the song by hitting a bunch of keys.

She stared down at the piano and sighed.

'_What happened?' _She found herself thinking. _'Did I do something wrong? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?'_

It had happened last week. It had been a few days after the Joining Ceremony. She was in Sir Cairbre's work room like she usually was after lunch. He had been showing her a few medicine tricks. She had gotten thirsty and he gave her some tea.

After that, it was all a blur, she couldn't remember anything.

Then she had woken up in her room a few hours a later.

Sir Cairbre had said she fallen a sleep and he brought her down to the room.

"_I didn't think my lesson was that boring." He laughed. _

Who was **_she_** to doubt **_him_**?

"_Be careful of your surroundings." _

Lady Farrah had warned her to be careful; to watch out for anything suspicious. But, why? Would that count as suspicious?

* * *

"I want her."

Ember rolled her eyes from her spot on the dark stone wall. "I know that. I've known for two years. And yet you feel the need to keep reminding me." She pushed herself off the wall and walked beside him. She looked out the window like he was and sighed.

There were King Sheldon and Queen Nenet walking around the garden hand in hand.

"I don't know what's so special about her anyway. Sure she's gorgeous, and smart, but I swear her humor's drier than the Trollen Desert."

"Can you not see her perfection? The sun caught in her luscious hair? Her smoldering eyes and fair skin?" He gave a sigh. "It's blazing me out of all control."

Ember could hardly stop herself from gagging.

"That boy does not deserve her."

"That boy has probably had her more times than you can count," Ember said, not able to stop herself.

She gasped when a cold, strong hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off all her air.

"And you would know about that, wouldn't you, you whore?" He snarled.

Ember glared at him, even with her life slipping from her. He infuriated her. The ass wouldn't even look at her as he killed her. He was looking at the reason she was caught in this web of mendacity. He was looking at that damned Nenet.

He let go of her neck as she collapsed to the floor, taking huge gulps of air.

"What?" She gasped, staring up at him amused. "To cowardly to finish the job off?"

"I need you to make this happen. Besides, killing you would be too kind." He said, walking away from the window. "Never forget that I own you Ember. Until I set you free or you die, you cannot escape me."

"I know. You've only reiterated it, oh, about five hundred times," she mumbled under her breath.

He chuckled and knelt in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "I just want it fresh in your mind at all times. That filthy cousin of the king seems to be clouding your intelligence lately."

She pulled her head from his grasp and stared at the floor. "I told you, he's nothing. He'll get me closer to the king, that's what you want, isn't it?"

He scoffed and stood up. "Get out of my sight." Ember stood up and started to walk toward the door. "Oh, and Ember," she stopped in her tracks hoping he wouldn't remember, "don't forget what happens today." He handed her a bottle.

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

If there was ever a stranger sight, I wouldn't know.

Harper, Sadie, Lady Ember and I were all sitting around the round coffee table that had a tea set on it in my private dining quarters.

I really had no idea where Nenet was, but I'm sure she would have been uncomfortable right now.

There was total silence and for some reason I could feel a tense aura flow throughout the room.

Lady Ember gave a small laugh. "How about some tea?" She suggested, giving a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. It takes a brave person to break a silence like this, especially with this company. I'm surprised it wasn't Sadie though.

Lady Ember took the tea pot and poured each of us a cup. We gave our thanks and took a sip.

"This is good tea," I said, letting the liquid slid down my throat.

Harper nodded in agreement. "Very good." Then he smirked at me. "So... Sheldon... You and Nenet, in _looove_."

Sadie rolled her eyes and kicked Harper from under the table. "You're such a dork."

"We're not in love," I suddenly found myself saying. "Getting along makes it easier to be married. Anyway, can you imagine me in love with Nenet? We are too opposite to be able to love ach other."

Why was I saying all this? What was going on? I didn't think these things. I didn't feel these things.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the door slam.

I jumped and looked at the now closed door.

Oh dammit.

"Please tell me that wasn't just Nenet," I said.

"Um... that wasn't just Nenet?" Harper said, while fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

Lady Ember was biting her lip and staring at the door with a peculiar look.

Sadie had already jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, most likely following Nenet.

I was about to follow when Harper put a hand on my shoulder. "Let Sadie talk to her. When Nenet cools off she'll be able to listen to reason." Then he glared at me. "Why did you say those things anyway?"

"I don't know, I certainly don't feel them."

Lady Ember sat quietly in her seat and I turned back to Harper.

"I really don't know."

* * *

"He didn't mean it, Nenet, honest!" Sadie tried for the fifth time.

I sighed and continued to fan myself.

Why were carriages always so stuffy? We were on our way to the Temple of Lady Hanna, which is why I was stuck in an all white dress, shoes, with a white ribbon in my hair, and fanning myself with a white fan.

"I would listen to her, my queen," Bella said across from me. "Men always say such stupid things, tis their nature."

"Yeah! Plus, this is Sheldy we're talking about, so you have to multiply that stupid by like ten thousand!"

I couldn't help but smile at her, but it soon faded into a frown as the carriage gave a sudden lurch.

It was inevitable; we all fell to the ground.

"What in the..." Bella said as she sat up. She crawled over to the door and looked out.

My eyebrows rose when she let out a gasp. "What is it?"

I got up to look, but she held up a hand. "Please stay inside, my Queen."

"Bella, what's going on?"

She was about to reply when two sounds mixed together a created something horrific.

A roar mixed with a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, a lot of things happened in this chapter.

lol, wanna know something weird? One of the most frequent questions asked for this story is waht country I live in. Does it make a difference or soemthing? lol. Well I live in the U.S.A, so yeah. Also people ask me what time period this takes place in.

This is a fairytale, meaning there are dragons, wizars, mermaids and such. So it does not take place in a time period, at least not in our world. This story is in an **alternate universe**. So that's way they are talking like we talk now and such. That's just how their world is.

lol, don't forget to review. I've been updating a lot more frequently lately, anyone else notice that? lol


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

It shouldn't be taking them this long!

I sighed as I paced the throne room.

Why isn't she back yet?

Suddenly a man servant walked in. "Excuse me, you're Majesty," he said, bowing. "But there is... a young man asking to meet with you. He says it is urgent."

I gave another sigh. "Alright send him in."

I walked over and sat on my throne. I have to remember to be calm and patient and to not snap at anyone. _Calm, patient, no snapping. Calm, patient, no snapping. _

"Sir... Arnold Shellswick," the man servant introduced the boy as he walked into the throne room.

The boy couldn't have been any older than Sadie, maybe a year or so. He had red hair, freckles and peasant attire

I tried to hide my shock. "Ahem, now what seems to be the problem?" I said, trying to be polite. What in the world was going on?

"Hellos you're majesty," the boy said bowing.

"Yes, yes, how can I help you?" I asked. I wanted this done quickly so I could get back to worrying about where Nenet was.

"Wells majesty," said the boy. "Me dad and I was walking home from the fields. Sees, we have to go down this really long road and stuffs, and we's came by a carriage-" I felt myself stiffen, "and it had the royal families symbol on it. So's me dad sent me to tells you about it, majesty. It was in real rough shape, sir. The top was off and everything. There was a lot of blood too-"

I stood up in my seat and flew over to the boy. "Did you see anyone there? Was there someone in the carriage?"

The boy shook his head. "I didn't see's majesty. Me's father sent me before I's could gets a good look."

I let out a curse and looked at the man servant, who now was wearing a shocked look on his face. "Tell Harper to gather a contingent of knights and meet me at the stable in ten minutes."

The doorward nodded, bowed and ambled out of the room.

I looked down at the boy. "You can show me where the carriage was found, right?"

The boy grinned and gave me a thumb's up sign. "You bets, majesty."

* * *

She was evil.

This was the one thought running through Ember's mind as she watched from the west tower as the King, Harper and other knights rode out to find their missing Queen.

But they wouldn't

Ember sighed as she looked around the empty room. She couldn't help but be a little relieved.

He was gone.

He was gone and she didn't have to see him ever again. Unless he called her, which he most likely would, but this was still more freedom than she was used to.

Freedom, which was gladly welcomed.

Freedom was all she had cared about for the last twelve years. The two years she spent with this monster that called himself a man and the ten years she spent in that dirty brothel house.

But could she really call him a monster?

He did save her, in a way. She had just turned sixteen, when the girls in the brothel start doing the _real_ work, instead of cleaning or waiting tables.

So could he really be named a monster?

_Yes, _she though, _he could be._

The brothel she could have escaped, but him... it was impossible. It did not matter where she went, were she hid or who she was with. He would know. He always knew. He would find her, always, and she couldn't get away.

Not until she fulfilled this mission.

Then she could be free.

She would do anything to be free.

For not only was she evil, but she was selfish. This is what she told herself.

* * *

I couldn't breathe, the sight was too horrible.

The carriage Nenet had been in was turned over on its side, a big chink of it torn off and thrown meters away. We found the horses and the drivers barley recognizable mangled corpses not to far away from the carriage……

I slid off my horse and walked over slowly. I could hear Harper behind me.

"What the hell," Harper said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Nenet," I whispered softly, looking as well.

Suddenly the boy was beside me. "Me dad probably went home to tells mom what happened. He'll be back's heres soon majesty."

I nodded and then turned around to look at the other knights who had come. I felt detached from my body as if this was all a dream and I was watching this like a play in the theatre. "Look around!" I ordered as I walked over to the stableman we brought. "Who was in the carriage?" I spat out, I tried to be calm but my heart was racing too hard.

Where is she? Where's Nenet? I CAN'T LOOSE HER NOW!

The stable hand gulped and winced at my order "Her Majesty the Queen, one of her handmaids and a young girl, 'bout twelve or so..."

Harper let out a gasp. I turned to look at him and saw his eyes open wide. "Sadie?" He said.

The man nodded.

"Sadie? Sadie was in this? Where is she?" Harper was running over to the carriage. He climbed on top of it and looked inside. "Sadie? Sadie!"

"Majesty!" A knight called.

I looked over and saw him pointing to a brush of bushes. "We've found someone."

My heart was racing. Nenet? Please tell me it's Nenet. I know it's selfish... but please... please...

I looked into the brush and my eyes widened. "Help her!" I screamed, as my heart was sinking.

It was not Nenet.

Two knights gently picked her out of the brush and set her down on a blanket we put on the road.

It was that maid of Nenet's. What was her name? Oh yes, Bella.

We all looked on in shock at her mangled cadaver

We all stiffened when she stirred. My breath caught when she opened her eyes. She knew what happened! She knew where Nenet was!

"Majesty…" She managed between swallows of breaths.

"What happened?" I demanded. Where's Nenet? What happened to Nenet? I thought inwardly.

"We... were attacked," she said, grimacing in pain.

"What happened to Nenet?"

"What about Sadie?" Harper said, jumping down from the carriage. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

I wish I could be like Harper right now. Freaking out, asking all the questions about his loved one, but I'm the king, it's different. I can't panic...

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "The monster... it threw me from the carriage. All I heard was screams and then I blacked out... I'm so sorry majesty..."

Harper let out a curse as he punched the carriage in rage.

"You're majesty... Bella whispered. I looked down at her, and once again my heart wrenched. I was being selfish... here she was dying in our arms and all I could think of was Nenet... "Please tell my...husband... that I...lov-" Her lips moved the last syllables of her plea.

I sighed and looked around sadly. "You," I pointed to a knight, "wrap her up in the blanket and bring her back to the castle. Find out all you can about her family and when I get back..." I didn't need to finish my order as the knight nodded and went about his task.

Harper walked up beside me. He was about to say something when a yell beat him to it.

"Ello, milord's!"

We all looked to see a middle aged man riding a horse toward us.

"Da!" The boy shouted, waving his arms frantically.

The peasant jumped off his horse when he reached us and gave a bow. "Majesty," he said. "I am sorry for what has happened here."

I just gave him a nod.

"I found a young girl and I brought her to my home, I hope you don't mi-"

"Sadie?" Harper said, walking up to the man. "Was it Sadie?"

"I don't know sir, she was unconsi-"

"Blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress?"

"Yes milord."

I watched Harper sigh in relief, raising his hand over his heart

"Did you see the Queen?" I asked, staring at the man, trying to stay calm and under control.

"I am sorry majesty; there was no one else when I arrived here..."

Once again I couldn't breathe.

* * *

"_Sadie!" _

_The young girl looked up from watching the butterfly on violet and saw her big sister walked toward her. _

_Sadie let out a happy squeal and stood up. "Megan!" She laughed and waved her arm viciously. _

"_What a disappointment." _

_The girl's eyes widened when her mother and father suddenly appeared next to her, leering at her. _

"_She'll never add up to Megan; or Harper for that matter." _

"_Mama? Papa?" She questioned, staring at them in curiosity and sadness._

"_Look at her eyes. Her aura isn't as strong, as determined. She'll achieve nothing."_

"_Why? Why do you say such things? Mama! Papa!" As the two figures disappeared tears fell from Sadie's green eyes. "Why aren't I good enough?" _

_She rubbed her eyes harshly trying to get the waterfall to stop. Crying is for the weak. She can't be weak! She has to get strong. She has to prove herself!_

_She sniffed and lowered her arms to look at the person who had suddenly patted her head affectionately._

"_Don't cry," Megan said comfortingly, kneeling down to her height and giving her a smile. "You're an important person to me." _

_She stood up and held out a hand for Sadie to take. _

_Suddenly Megan became Nenet, and than Megan again. _

_Sadie watched as the person switched from her sister to the queen, still smiling and holding out her hand. _

_Sadie's eyes widened as it the figure split in half and the two girls were separate. Both of their eyes widened in shock and fear as they started to fall back, blood falling from their mouths. _

"_...no..."_

_The blue sky suddenly became a face. A familiar face..._

"_...no..."_

_Cairbre's face. His grey-blue eyes._

"_...no..."_

_He laughed._

"_...no..."_

_He laughed as the ground suddenly gave out and Sadie fell._

"_No!"_

Sadie's eyes snapped open as she screamed out. She sat up and looked around, clutching the sheet to her chest.

'_Where am I?'_

The room was small, yet surprisingly quaint. The bed was pushed up against a wall, a window with yellow curtains swayed in the wind in the middle of it. The walls and floor were a pine wood. On the floor lay a brightly covered rug that matched the floral design of the quilt she was clutching to her chest.

Sadie whipped her head to the right when the door suddenly opened. A woman walked in with a surprised look but a smile on her face. She was wearing peasant clothing, a brown dress and a white apron. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands falling around her face.

Sadie's eyes widened and she started to shake.

Her eyes...

Her eyes were a grey blue.

"No!"

* * *

_I held tight to my teddy bear as I peeked through the crack in the doors. Father was sitting at his desk while my nurse, Trisha, spoke to him, her voice sounding desperate. _

"_You don't see her, you're Majesty," she said, her eyes looking sad. "She sits all alone, watching the other noble children play in the garden. She longs for companionship, sire. She stays in the library, memorizing all the books, its just not healthy for a young girl."_

"_She'll make a good queen one day if she studies," my father said in a monotone voice._

"_But she's substituting love and companionship with studying. She forgets to eat sometimes; she sneaks out at night, all night, just to read them! She's lonely sire!"_

"_Let her be."_

"_But sire, she's starving for someone to love her! Please, Majesty just show her a little love-"_

"_Love?" Father looked angry. He stood up and glared at Trisha. "That girl took away the thing I loved most in the world. Not only that, she mocks me with those eyes of hers. Those filthy eyes that look like my wife's!"_

"_She's your daughter!"_

_Father was scary. His eyes were full of something. Was it hatred? Did father hate me? "That does not mean I have to love her."_

_My eyes widened. Father?_

"_I don't love her. My heart does not hold such feelings for that girl."_

_Suddenly the door, room and Trisha disappeared. All that was left was me, father and... Sheldon?_

"_I don't love you," they both said, glaring at me. _

"_Father? Sheldon?"_

"_I don't love you."_

_I covered my ears and shook my head fervently. "No! Stop it! Please."_

"_I don't love you."_

_I pulled my hands from my ears and took a step toward them. "Why? Why can't you love me?"_

"_...don't love you."_

"_Why can't you? Why can't you love me? Why can't I be loved? Why do I have to be alone!"_

_Then they disappeared, and I really was alone. Alone in the darkness. _

_Alone._

"_...no...no...no, no, no...No!" _

My eyes opened slowly when I felt something running through my hair gently. Was it Sheldon?

I turned my face to look at him, only to give a gasp. I shot up and backed away. "...Sir Cairbre..."

The man smiled sinisterly. "Hello my beloved, did you have a nice little dream?"

My eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You caused this. You played with my mind; forced me to dream those things." That bastard.

His smile grew and he leaned against the bed frame. That's when I finally noticed my surroundings.

We were sitting on an all white canopy bed, which was sitting on a little island in the middle of a lake. A white bridge connected this island to the land not to far off. A castle was in the distance, and so was a forest and waterfall.

"This is why I love you," Cairbre said, his eyes burning with desire. "So smart, so sharp. Do you know how hard it was to fool you all those months?"

"Apparently you did a good job of it," I snapped. How could I let this happen? How could I let this man fool me? There were signs! I should have known! I should have listened to Sheldon!

"Apparently," he said. He looked so happy. Positively giddy.

"You're no wizard," I whispered, suddenly understanding what was really happening. "You're a mage."

* * *

Authors Noter: Longer chapter, lol. Who can guess what fairytale this story is based on? Yes it was based on one! lol


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

His smile was unnerving. His eyes, those grey-blue eyes, seemed to glow with mirth.

"As sharp as ever, I see." He was always so arrogant, so confident of himself.

"You knew that kingdoms stopped using Mage Advisors long ago, so you pretended to be a wizard. You befriended Sadie, knowing people would trust you and let their guard down; so people thought you were kind." My eyes narrowed. "What did you do to Sadie? Where is she?"

He shrugged. "She was either found by someone or dead."

My eyes widened. Before I could stop myself I crawled over to him and grabbed onto his collar. "Dead? If you harmed her, Cairbre, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Nenet? You said so yourself, I'm a mage. There is nothing you can do." His eyes glowed with confidence, and he smiled predatorily. "But I really don't mind having you this close."

I gave a snort of disgust and moved away from him. "You're perverse."

"Thank you, my dear."

I narrowed my eyes. I let out a_ humph _as I stood up. "As your queen I demand you take me back." I cannot stay here. I needed to get to Sheldon. He must be worried sick about me. Or is he? He did say he didn't love me... But maybe he was lying? I know things changed between us! They must have! I couldn't be the only one feeling those emotions, right?

Cairbre let out another chuckle as he stood up as well. "Do you really think you're in the position to demand? You are not my queen, and I am more powerful than you."

He was right. Mage's only ever listened to one person, and that was Priestess Kyna, the leader of the hidden Mage kingdom Marmara; and even some rouge mages, which I'm sure Cairbre was, do not even listen to _her_. "What is it you want?"

He let out a sigh as he moved closer than I felt comfortable. He gazed at me, my eyes widened at the desire swirling in the grey depths, and he stroked a strand of my hair. "Is it not obvious?" Oh no. Please tell me this is all a nightmare. "I want you, Nenet." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I've always wanted you."

My jaw clenched and then I did something that probably was not the smartest, I know big surprise coming from me. I slapped him hard against his left cheek. I took a step back as his hand that had been stroking my hair, raised to rub the sensitive skin of his face.

"I will never, and I mean never, be yours Cairbre." I spat out trying to sound as menacing as possible.

I stiffened when I felt his hand brush against my cheek and down to my neck. "Well I wouldn't want to force you," he whispered huskily in my ear. I cringed trying to hide my disgust.

"How very kind of you," I said sarcastically.

"So how about we make a deal?"

I stiffened, and turned toward him surprise. Was he serious? "What kind of deal?"

His smile grew menacing, and I swear I saw fang. "If your _true love_ proclaims his _everlasting love_ for you, I'll set you free."

He could _not_ be serious. "Everlasting love? What, you couldn't be more original?"

"I'm not finished yet, love. He most also prove his love to the world."

"You're crazy! You know how Sheldon feels about me! He doesn't love me." Please let me be wrong. He must love me, right?

"I'll give you twenty-three months-"

"Why don't you just give me two years?" I snapped. Gosh, he was making this more complicated than he needed too. Isn't it enough he betrayed my kingdom? Well technically he didn't betray it, since he wasn't really an advisor, but we thought he was! He also tricked me! The dirty bastard.

He let out a chuckle. "Maybe I just like the number twenty-three?"

He is _so_ peculiar.

Suddenly I felt something, a cold metal, being tied around my neck. I looked down and saw a locket. "What's this?"

"A precaution," he said his grin cat-like. "Now, if lover-boy does not do this in twenty-three months, you're mine forever. But if he does, I'll let you go. Do we have a deal?"

This was lunacy. Why would I make such a stupid deal? Why would I sell myself to this madman? But...this was my only way out. I have no idea where I am; much less know how to get back to the castle. For all I know, I'm not even in Blavan anymore.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I stuck out my hand, which he shook.

As soon as his cold skin touched mine I knew I was going to regret this.

* * *

"Sadie!"

I watched as Harper ran across the room and to his little sister's side. The woman who had just put a wet cloth on the young sleeping girl's forehead smiled and backed away, bowing slightly.

"Good Day, Milord, Majesty," she said, inclining her head a bit to show respect, her voice sounding kind.

"Good Day," I said, trying to keep my voice even. I shouldn't be here. I should be out looking for Nenet. What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt? What if she's... no, I won't even think about that.

"Hi's ma," Arnold said, while running up and hugging the woman. Arnold's father, Keith Shellswick, walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"This be me wife, Lydia," Keith said, sounding prouder than a man who had just won an archery tournament.

"The royal family thanks you for your kindness," I said, giving them all a nod. "We will just bring Sadie back and-"

"With all do respect, Majesty," Lydia said, her grammar sounding surprisingly educated. "I know quite a bit about medicine and I think moving this young girl would only make it worse."

"What's wrong with her?" Harper asked worriedly, while stroking Sadie's hair gently.

Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, milord... there is a very, very large cut in the upper right quadrant-her ribs. Whatever got her, got her good." She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. All of Sadie's upper body was wrapped up in blood stained bandages. "I just put new bandages on, the bleeding has slowed. If you move her I fear the wound will re-open. That would cause more blood loss and I fear she wouldn't make it if that were to happen."

Harper's face paled and his lips were pressed tightly together. "Then we'll keep her here, if that's alright?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Of course, Milord."

"Me ma is really smarts when it comes to medicine," Arnold said, puffing his chest out proudly. "She helps outs a lot in the village. Once this man gets his hand stucked in a churner..."

Lydia patted his head affectionately and kneeled down to his height. "Now, now Arnold, how about you and I help your fathers get the cows in the barn and leave these men alone for awhile?"

Arnold nodded his head fervently and ran out of the room, Lydia and Keith following him.

I felt amazed at how Lydia knew that Harper and I needed some privacy.

I looked back at Harper and felt a pull at my heart when I saw Sadie waking up.

"Hmm... Harper?" She whispered, looking at him apprehensively.

Harper nodded. "Yes, it's me," he said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Harper! I was so scared!" She cried out as she threw herself into his arms, while sobbing uncontrollably.

The two knights that had come with us, and I stood there uncomfortably as Harper comforted the crying girl.

Where's Nenet?

What happened to her?

"Sadie," I said firmly, before I could stop myself. "What happened?"

I heard her sniff and cry some more. "I...I... we were..."

"Sadie! Where is Nenet? What happened to her?"

Suddenly, before I could blink, Harper stood up and punched my in the face. The knights gasped, but then grabbed Harper by the arms, holding him back.

My eyes widened while rubbing my sore cheek. What was Harper thinking? Punching the king was considered treason! That idiot did it in front of knights too!

"What's your problem?" Harper shouted, glaring at me. "Can't you see she's been through enough? Why the hell are you trying to make her relive it?"

That's when I understood. Harper was going through just as much pain as I. He had almost lost another dear person to him. First his uncle, who had been like a father to him, his sister Megan, and now almost Sadie...

"...Let him go," I ordered the knights, who did as they were told. "Sorry," I directed at Harper and Sadie.

I left then, not sure if my presence was wanted. When I walked out of the room, I found the Shellswicks sitting at their kitchen table.

"We'll provide you with any medical supplies you'll need," I told Lydia. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Majesty," She smiled comfortingly, sounding very sincere.

I nodded and walked outside.

The Shellswick farm was surprisingly content. They lived in a small house with a barn and windmill. Chickens were free to roam around the yard and sheep were walking around as well. All in all it had a very homely feeling.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the blue sky.

I hope Nenet's in a place as nice as this...

* * *

"Hiya!" yelled a voice.

I let out a squeal as I fell over a rock. I lifted my head and looked for the course of the sound. "Who's there?"

"Me!" A lizard smiled, if they could smile, up at me. I squealed once again. "Hey! Stop that!"

"I'm... I'm sorry," I sighed astonished. "I just...didn't realize lizards could talk."

"Oh they can't, but Rose Parker can."

Anyone else think this lizard has an identity problem? Because I for one see a lizard, not a Rose Parker.

The lizard rolled its eyes. "Well, I _use_ to be Rose Parker, until that stupid Mage came..."

I gulped. "What happened?" Whatever happened to her could happen to me. I would rather find out what she did so I didn't do it, if you know what I mean.

"Look at your neck." I did as I was told and found a locket. When did that get there? "What's the picture on it?"

I looked closely and saw a picture of a swan painted on the gold heart. "A swan."

"What! I get stuck with being a lizard and you get to be a frigging swan? Where's the justice in that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Every night, when the moon touches the lake, if you're not at the lake, you'll be turned into a swan... forever," Rose explained.

"...What! Cairbre did not mention that!" That bastard is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him. Not only did he make me make a stupid, impossible deal with him, he forgot to mention this important detail.

"It's a precaution," Rose told me. "To make sure you don't escape. He didn't tell me either, and look where I turn up. Same thing happened to poor Nick and Florence."

"Nick and Florence?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

Rose nodded her scaly head. "Nick is the talking mole and Florence is the very talkative sparrow."

"A mole, lizard, and sparrow... how does this man come up with these animals?"

"I don't know. Maybe he uses dice?"

I let out a sigh and got up from the ground. Just my luck; I'm stuck at this stupid lake with a mage lusting after me, a bed in the middle of the lake, a necklace that will turn me into a swan if I escape and a lizard that is a clone of Sadie. Just great.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to ask your name!" Rose said, while crawling or slithering or...whatever lizards do across the grass and onto a rock.

"I'm Nenet Ackerly," I said, amazed at how natural Sheldon's last name sounded with mine.

Sheldon...

Where are you?

* * *

_Ember gasped when she walked into the back room. Lillian Damveno was in a passionate embrace with a man who was not a customer. _

_The couple broke apart and looked at her in surprise. _

"_Ember," Lillian said in shock. "What... what are you doing here?"_

"_Madam sent me to get you," Ember explained. "There's a customer waiting for you in room 105."_

_Lillian shook her head. "Please... Ember, don't tell madam but... I'm leaving tonight with Tommy." She smiled and looked up at the boy with her. "He's asked me to marry him! Can you believe it?" Then she turned serious. She walked up to Ember and held her hands in hers. "We're in love, Ember. Please... don't tell..."_

_Ember looked at the two and realized something. There was something in their eyes, when they looked at each other, something that she had never seen before. Therefore, it must be love, right? Ember has seen the look of lust, and that is not the brightness glowing in these two's eyes. _

_Ember slowly nodded her head. "Okay..." _

_Lillian's smile grew and she gave Ember a big hug. "Oh thank you so much! You're a doll, Ember, really you are!"_

_Ember nodded and started to walk out the door. "I'll tell madam that I couldn't find you. You two sneak out Heather's room and use her window to get out, it has the widest opening and it's closer to the ground."_

"_Thank you," Tommy said, giving Ember a nod of appreciation. _

_Ember nodded back and walked out of the room. She made her way down the dimly let walls; she could hear moans of pleasure coming from three of the rooms._

"_Ember!" came a shrill scream. Ember flinched when she saw an old yet still beautiful woman walking up to her. "Where is Lillian? Lord Duncan is very impatient; and that little show Rosetta put on has aroused him, he needs to be satisfied or he will be _very_ disappointment and I will lose _a lot_ of money. We don't want that now, do we?"_

_Greedy as ever, Ember thought. "I am sorry madam, but I could not find her."_

"_Could not find her?" Madam's eyes narrowed. "She was in the back room not ten minutes ago."_

"_We'll she's not there anymore."_

_Madam's glared hardened, and then she grabbed hold of Embers arms. "Then you'll do it. I know your initiation with Mr. Henricks is tomorrow, but we'll just have it now."_

_Ember's eyes widened. "No! Please madam, you know Lord Duncan is very-"_

"_Then tell me where Lillian is."_

_Ember bit her lip and shook her head. _

"_You ungrateful little wench. I'll-"_

"_Excuse me," a deep voice broke into to my reprimand. _

_Madam and Ember both looked at saw a man with grayish eyes walking toward them. There was something about him. He was...intimidating, bizarre, and daunting. A chill seemed to move throughout the air._

"_How can I help you?" Madam said with a surprisingly calm voice. _

"_I would like that girl." Ember looked at him with wide and frightened eyes. _

"_I am sorry sir, but this girl has all ready has a customer waiting for her-"_

"_No. I would like to buy her from you," said the man, his eyes glowing slightly. _

_Ember didn't know whether to be cheerful or terrified. She had heard the stories about Lord Duncan; about the things he liked to do. But this man... he had a perilous aura around him. _

_The man suddenly threw something at madam. She caught at and could instantly hear the jingle of gold coins._

"_I'm sure that will be enough," he said in a monotone voice._

_Madam smiled and pushed Ember toward the man. "Your loss sir,' she said wickedly. "She's rather plain looking and has no experience." _

_The man just shrugged and started to make an exit. "Come," he said over his shoulder to Ember. _

_Ember took a huge gulp of air and followed him; followed him toward her future. _

Ember stared into the flames as they danced around, almost mocking her with its warmth. That night two years ago at the brothel had really been the beginning of it all. After Cairbre bought her from madam he had brought her to a woman who taught her everything there was to know about etiquette, flirting, beauty, and even seducing.

Ember sighed as she stood up and brushed off her nightgown.

Tomorrow was a new day.

Tomorrow is when it would really begin.

Ember scoffed as she made her way to her bed.

'I wonder if King Sheldon will be so devoted to his queen.' She thought as her head fell onto the soft pillow. 'I hope not... for my sake.'

**End Part One**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol, cutos to those who figured out the fairytale. Yes it is based off of Swan Lake/Swan Princess. I hope you all liked this chapter. Holy Parka the scence's with Nenet were so friggin hard to write for some reason! Lets all give a round of applause to ElvisLivesAgain for her marvelous work; if not for her, this shapter would have been just awful! You're the best Elvis -sorry, to lazy to write out your full name smacks self- _anyway_...

Getting reviews encourage's me to write. So if you want to find out what happens next then go it that button!


	20. Part Two: Chapter Nineteen

**Part Two: Chapter Nineteen**

Harper sighed as he ambled down the cold hall.

'Today's going to be a terrible day,' he thought making his way to Sheldon's office. 'Poor guy's gonna be depressed.'

Harper came to a sudden stop when he saw their Aunt Azura walking out of Sheldon's office. She saw him and gave him a sad smile.

"How... How is he?" Harper asked worriedly approaching the door.

Azura let out a sigh and leaned against the door in despair. "The poor boy's so depressed; I don't know what to do."

Harper ran a hand though his hair. "I don't understand why he holds onto the hope that... well, you know. It's just hurting him and the kingdom."

Azura smiled at him again. "What if it was Lady Ember who was missing?"

Harper sputtered. "Well...th-that's...I-I don't know wha-what you're talking about."

She shook her finger at him. "There's no hiding it from me Harper Theodore Ackerly. You're so in love with that girl that whenever she's around or mentioned you become a sputtering idiot. Why, I've never seen you like that in all your life." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a knowing look. "And when was the last time you spent time with a lady friend?"

Harper just rolled his eyes. "I... just haven't found anyone that appeals to my… um tastes."

Azura just shook her head sadly as she walked down the hall. "Try to cheer him up, he's breaking my heart. Oh by the way Harper," she said slyly, turning to face him "I thought that anything with breasts was your 'taste'."

Harper just gave wry smile an eye roll and a nod as he walked into see Sheldon. He gasped when he saw his cousin sitting at his desk, face in his hands obviously wracked with guilt. Harper forced a smile and strode up to the sorrowful man.

"Well hey there Kingy," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "What say you and me head down to the stables and have a duel? I swear I'll beat you in ten seconds flat!"

Sheldon scoffed. "You have yet to beat me in a full fledged duel, Harper. I don't know how you expect to achieve a miracle in ten seconds." He smiled bitterly at the word miracle.

Harper gulped. "Okay then, how about you and I got down to those fields, huh? They must be missing us from the good old days."

"No," was the stern reply.

Harper sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "It's... It's been a year Sheldon," he whispered, trying not to provoke the man. "Everyone else has accepted that she's dea-"

"Shut up," Sheldon growled while standing up. "We never found substantial evidence of her "death." She's still out there, Harper, I know she is. I'm not giving up until I find her. It's my fault she's gone..."

"No it's not!" Harper snapped, his eyes narrowing. "That damn Cairbre had us all fooled. Damn bastard used Sadie, and..." he sighed, and rubbed his temples. He let out a sigh as he made his way out the door. "It's not your fault. No one thinks it's your fault; except you, of course."

Harper closed the door behind him, trying to keep from banging his head on the stone wall at his stupidity. He should have just left the matter alone. But _nooo_ he had to go and press the matter.

"Harper?"

Harper looked to where the voice had come and smiled when he saw Sadie staring at him in curiosity.

Sadie had been at the castle for about four months now, but not as the girl; she use to be. She was quieter; kept to herself a lot.

Harper held out his arm, which she gladly got closer too, and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Hi Sadie," he said, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. Then his eyes turned critical when he saw the bags under her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip slightly, and looked at the ground. "I had nightmares," she whispered.

Harper let out a sigh and brought her closer to him. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I thought you would be tired, since I woke you up the last couple nights and-"

"Sadie, listen to me," Harper kneeled down and stared into her eyes. "I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace. "I was so scared...when I thought I had lost you..."

Sadie stood there stiffly, arms at her sides, and just let him hold her, not knowing what to say. What could she say? There was nothing she could say to him to make the pain ease, for the pain had yet to ease for her.

But Sadie could not stop the bud of resentment for her caring brother from blooming. What right did he have to feel pain anyway? What had he gone through? Nothing! Nothing like what she had felt. He did not feel the burning pain from the invisible claws shredding his skin. He did not feel that numbing pain in his head as the monster tormented his brain.

"Harper," Sadie said, in the monotone voice she has come accustomed to. "What ever happened to that family... the one who helped me?"

Harper pulled back, like she expected, and gave her a tiny smile, as if it would cheer her up. "They are building a bigger and better farm, provided by … well us."

"...and Arnold?"

"We helped him get into the best warrior training facility in Cleavon."

"Cleavon?"

Harper nodded his head. "Yes, he'll be there for about five years or so."

"Oh...that's...wonderful..." Harper looked at her quizzically, but she just gave him the best smile she could muster and stepped out of his embrace. "I have to go." With that said, she walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Harper let out a sigh as he stood up. He turned around to make his own way toward the kitchen, only to softly bump into something.

He let out a gasp and quickly caught the falling person in his arms. He looked down to find startled hazel eyes staring up at him. "Lady Ember?"

"H-Hello," She said. Harper helped her straighten up and she brushed off her dress. "How are you doing?"

"Not as well as I would like, I'm afraid," Harper replied in all honesty. If she had been any other girl he would have said "Much better now that you're here." But charming just didn't seem to work on this girl. For some reason, she seemed more attracted to his intelligence more than anything else. Is that weird or what?

She gave him a sympathetic look. "And... King Sheldon and Sadie?"

Harper offered her a sad smile. "I don't know what to do anymore. Sheldon seems to only open up to you," he tried to hide the jealousy in his voice, "and Sadie just doesn't talk to me like she use to. Even when she comes to me after a nightmare... there's always something she's holding back; something she won't let me reach." He screwed his eyebrows together. "Are you alright?"

Lady Ember had been staring at him, in a sort of awe, but she shook herself out of it. "Yes...Yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry; I'll speak with King Sheldon. And I'm sure Sadie will come around."

Harper put his hand over hers, squeezed it back and left, hoping that she was right.

* * *

I watched as a flock of swans flew by tower window. 

One year...

It's been one year since I last saw Nenet. One year since we found that horrid scene near the Shellswick's farm.

It's also been four months since Sadie finally came back, and five months since Lady Ember's uncle, Duke Virgil, passed away.

Lady Ember...

For some reason opening up to her wasn't as hard as it was with everyone else. Maybe it was because that she was just as distraught about her uncle's passing as I was about Nenet's missing.

That night, one year ago, the news of Nenet's missing was already spread throughout the kingdom. Mother had gotten a hold of Lord Cato, ruler of Wakanda the Wizard kingdom. Apparently Cairbre was not the wizard they had sent to us. With some investigation, we were able to find out that Cairbre had intercepted the wizard and killed him, taking his place as our wizard advisor and duping us all.

"King Sheldon?" A voice brought me out of my reverie. I looked over at the door and saw Lady Ember standing there, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "It's been one year."

She nodded sadly while walking over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder affectionately and offered me a smile. "But that does not mean you won't find her."

I let out a bitter laugh. "You seem to be the only one who believes so."

"I believe... that if she were dead, you would know." I looked at her quizzically. "What I mean is, if the one you loved was dead would you not feel it here," she placed her hand over my heart.

I brought my hand up and held hers with mine. "I don't know," I whispered. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

She looked up at me, and I realized how close our faces were. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That I'm an idiot." Our faces were getting closer.

"You are not an idiot." Closer….

"That's what everyone else thinks."

Our lips were just barely apart...

Nenet...

My eyes widened, and I let go of her hand and stepped back. I rubbed my face with my hands in aggravation. "I am sorry, Lady Ember, my emotions have run away with me today."

Lady Ember shook her head, fiddling with her hands. "No it's perfectly alright, you're Majesty, and the fault is just as much as mine as it is yours." She gave me a smile. "I am sorry, but I must be on my way." She headed to the door. "Please try to cheer up. For me?" Then she was gone.

I sighed as I feel into the window seat. What was that? How could I let myself get carried away like that?

I looked out at the clear blue sky.

Nenet... I need you...

* * *

Why was she happy? Should she not be sad that she had gotten no where? Should she not be mad that he had not kissed her? But for some reason she wasn't. All she could think about was the warmth of Harper embrace as he held her, keeping her from falling onto the hard ground. 

She was an idiot.

Ember suddenly looked up when she heard a sniffle.

There was Sadie, now twelve, sitting at the edge of the fountain in the garden, wiping her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She knew when she took that first step toward the girl that she was going to regret it.

"Sadie?" she said while sitting down next to the girl. "What's...what's wrong?"

"His eyes," Sadie mumbled, just barely loud enough for Ember to hear.

"Whose eyes?" she asked her playing innocent; though she had a good idea of whose eyes she was talking about.

"His eyes won't go away. They're everywhere." She buried her hands in her hair and standing to shake. "So cold...yet they burn..."

_I know..._

"So haunting..."

_I know..._

"Dangerous, and menacing..."

_I know..._

Sadie shuddered, and hugged her knees to her chest. "He destroyed me..."

Anyone else would have given her a startled look, but not Ember. She understood exactly what the young girl meant. The numbness that ran through the body as Cairbre glared at you was unbearable. He put a new meaning to the saying "If looks could kill..."

Before Ember even knew what she was doing, she knew she was going to regret as well.

She wrapped her arms around Sadie's shoulders and hugged her, resting her chin on her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into the child's blonde hair. "I'm so, so sorry..."

It was obvious that Sadie did not understand, but she curled into the embrace anyway. She, for some reason, believed that if anyone would understand the depth of her aching heart, it was Lady Ember.

How much Ember understood, Sadie couldn't begin to fathom...

* * *

"Ouch," came a high soprano voice from the bushes. 

"Shh! She'll hear you nitwit!" It was a hiss.

"Poor thing, it's been one year." This time is was a low male voice.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile. "You can come out, I know you're there."

Like a bullet, a sparrow, lizard, and mole jumped out of the bush and too my side.

"We're sorry," the sparrow, Florence, said while flying onto my finger that I held out for her to perch on. "We were trying to come up with a way to make you feel better."

"What makes you think I need to be cheered up?"

"Because," said Rose, while toddling next to my foot. "Last night you were more restless than usual. You kept murmuring the name Sheldon."

"I thought you were having an erotic dream," Florence chirped, only to have Nick throw a pebble at her, causing her to fall off my finger.

"You were saying it so longingly, sadly and that's when we realized what day it was and... well, you know the rest."

I gave them all a smile. "Thank you for trying..."

"Maybe Henry will give you a ride around the lake?" Nick suggested, while rolling around me.

I smiled. Henry was the unicorn that lived at the edge of the forest near the lake. I had met him my third day here; I had been crying my eyes out, yet again, and he gave me a ride on his back while he cantered around the lake. It was exhilarating. Unicorns were one of the fastest beings in the world, and to be able to ride one was just refreshing. But I knew that even something as exciting as that wouldn't keep my mind off of today.

"I think I would like some time by myself, to be alone for a while with my thoughts, if you don't mind?" I said gently, not wanting to hurt their feelings. I learned the hard way about breaking a little sparrow's heart. Who knew such a little bird could make so much noise?

"You got it," said Nick before he tunneled into the earth and disappeared from sight.

Florence scoffed. "Show off," she mumbled as she flew into the air and too her nest.

Rose looked at me for a minute, but then nodded her head and scurried away back into the bush.

I let out a sigh as I stood up and stretched out.

One year...

It's been one year today since Bella, Sadie, and I were on our way to the Temple of Lady Hanna and were attacked by a "monster", that monster being Cairbre who turned out to be a Mage. One year since he brought me here and we made the deal of my true love announcing his love for me in twenty-three months or I become his…... One year since I _saw_ my true love, Sheldon...

Sheldon...

I wrapped my arms around me, trying to comfort myself to no avail.

I missed him so much.

What was he doing? Did he miss me? Did he even think of me? What if he's...found someone else? It's not like I would blame him, I mean, I have been gone for a year.

I shrugged the thought off.

If he had found someone else I would have known. There's got to be some catch in this deal I made with Cairbre about that. If Sheldon had found someone else I will probably die...or worse...become his forever...

I looked up at the sky when I saw a flock of swans fly over head.

Maybe becoming a swan isn't such a bad idea. They look so free flying up there, flying with their loved ones.

I shook my head.

I can't give up hope. I still have eleven months left.

I felt determination bursting through me.

This is when it begins; starting today. I'll find my way to Sheldon, I'll break free of this curse and then I think I'll have Cairbre beheaded.

I looked up at the sky once again, it was clear now, no birds flying anywhere.

Yes, this is where I start fighting back.

I turned around suddenly when I heard the sound of hooves galloping toward me. I thought it was Henry but I got a big surprise when I turned out to be a man; a man with black curly hair, blue eyes, and wearing a warrior outfit.

My eyes widened.

"Preston?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Par two is up! Yes it has been one year. I wanted the time frame to be big enough so people would believe that Nenetis dead. Well I can't make this long, I'm babysiting right now. (yes, I know, aren't I the BEST sitter? Oh well, she's busy watching some annoying cartoon show on cartoon net work. Camp Lazloo or something like that) Anyway I hope you guys found this chapter satisfactory. Can anyone take a guess at who this Preston guy is? He was mentioned earlier in the story, only I didn;t tell you the name.

Also, I know you guys just LOVE me for the scene with Sheldon and Lady Ember. (dodges tamatoes)

Another thing; guess what I found out! My story has a _fandom_. I seriously have peoepl telling me about their favoriter _pairings_ for the story. I had one tell me they were a Sheldon/Ember fan. Another was a Harper/Nenet fan. There was also a Cairbre/Nenet fan and a Cairbre/Sadie fan. Anyone else as surprised at me with this. One person even told me that was to write a fanfiction on THIS story. I am compltely baffled and confused.


	21. Part Two: Chapter Twenty

**Part Two: Chapter Twenty**

I stared in awe at the man sitting atop the black stallion. Could it really be him? Could I, dare I say it, be saved? He looked exactly the same since the last time I saw him that day three years ago; the day he kissed me and I broke his heart.

The man looked down at me with a shocked look. "...Princess Nenet?" He was shocked beyond all belief. Why wouldn't he be? I was still wearing the same dress I was kidnapped in (of course I washed it!) which is torn, dirty and blood stained not to mention it shows a little more skin than it should (due to the tears.) My hair's a mess, with knots and split ends. I had dirt on my face, bare feet and I'm pretty sure my lip had a split from tripping over a rock.

I smiled. "Hello Preston," I said, trying to keep myself from crying out in joy. I can't draw to much attention to us, or else Cairbre might know he's here. "It's actually Queen Nenet now."

He slid down his horses back all the while staring at me. "W-What are you doing _here_?"

"I was taken," I mumbled.

His eyes widened. "What?" He rushed over to me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I brushed him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Then I smiled. "Still the same old Preston."

He smiled back. "I wish I could say the same for you. But you look different."

"Of course; I've been living here for a year."

"What? Prin-Queen Nenet, what, how, why?" He held my shoulders and stared into my eyes, searching.

I looked around, knowing that Cairbre's eyes were everywhere (not a pleasant thought when I'm bathing.) I took his hand and dragged him toward the edge of the forest puling him behind a tree I looked around again. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in when all seemed clear.

"I was kidnapped by a mage who's," I shuddered, "lusting after me. I have to get my husband to proclaim his everlasting love for me while proving it to the world in eleven months or else I become the mage's..." I thought for a minute. What _would_ I become? "...slave forever."

"That's awful," Preston said, sympathetically. "Now I'm glad I got lost. I'm getting you out of here." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward his horse. "I was on my way to Blavan, I'm now part of the elite force in the military, and I got lost while using a shortcut one of my friends told me about, so I can just bring you with me."

I wanted more than anything to go with him, but I knew I couldn't. "I can't, Preston."

He stopped and stared at me in shock. "Why ever not? Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course I do, but…the mage, he put a curse on me. If I'm not back at the lake when the moon touches the water's I'll turn into a swan... forever..."

He gaped at me.

I thought I heard a noise behind me as I dragged him towards his horse. "You need to get out of here. Go to Blavan, tell Sheldon where I am, and better yet bring him here."

He nodded as he swiftly jumped onto his horse. He looked down at me sorrowfully. "Are you sure you'll be alright My Lady?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine." Suddenly I stiffened. Cairbre was coming... I could sense it. Oh no, not now! "You have to go!"

He nodded and started his horse into a gallop into the forest once again, disappearing out of sight.

"Oh Nenet, my little swan princess, where are you?" I heard Cairbre beckon close by my hiding spot.

I let out a sigh knowing I had to answer or he would grow suspicious. "Over here you overgrown cow dung!"

I looked back to where Preston had disappeared naught but a moment ago, and closed my eyes, letting hope fill me once again. Preston was my only hope. He actually _knew_ where he was going. I had tried to escape once, but than realized something; I have _no_ idea where I am, and how to get to the Castle; so I just came right back to the lake. If I hadn't, I would have been turned into a swan. That stupid curse is the only thing that keeps me here!

I had thought about asking help from Rose, Florence and Nick, but really, Florence is the only one who can really help me. She's a sparrow, and can fly. But as luck would have it, Florence is the _worst_ when it comes to directions. She gets lost while trying to find her own nest...

No, Preston is my one and only hope.

Sheldon... Wait for me...

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sadie looked up when she heard the soft, female voice.

Standing before her was a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes. Sadie could tell she wasn't a noble woman. She wore a plain green dress that brought out her eyes, and her shoes were the plain sturdy work shoes that many of the peasants wore.

"Yes, can I help you?" Sadie said looking up at her. She had not been expecting anyone to the garden. After Lady Ember had left no one had passed by.

"Have you seen a man with black curly hair? He's a warrior."

Sadie shook her head. "No, I am sorry."

Sadie watched as disappointment washed over the woman's face. "Oh, I see."

"Um... Can I ask why you're looking for him?" Sadie asked.

The woman smiled and she sat down next to the blonde. "He's my husband," Her eyes brightened. "We met in Cavan and got married about a year ago. His name is Preston Johnson, I am Hillary Johnson. We came to live in Blavan since he became part of the elite," she sighed, "I came here just three weeks ago, trying to find us a home. I was supposed to meet him here at the castle today but I haven't been able to find him."

Sadie looked around awkwardly, wondering why this woman was being so open to her.

Hillary let out a laugh. "I am sorry. I am just so nervous. You see, if you don't mind me telling you, I have to tell my husband that I'm..." she smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Sadie gave the woman an awkward smile. "That is wonderful news. I am sure he'll be pleased."

"I sure hope so." She smiled elatedly at Sadie one more time before leaving. "Well, I should be going."

Sadie gave a nod while smiling at the red head. "It was nice meeting you Hillary, I'm Sadie Ackerly."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh, begging your pardon, highness, I did not mean to speak so forwardly."

Sadie shook her head. "I'm twelve years old; I am use to it. You need not speak to me so formally."

Hillary smiled at her. "I have a sister, about your age, her name is Blanche Hallaway. Maybe you two shall meet."

Sadie smiled back as Hillary walked out of the garden to search for her misplaced husband.

* * *

"So did Sheldon say anything?" Harper asked as he and Lady Ember walked around the lake.

A frog jumped in their path, only to jump into the lake and swim after a fly. A flock of swans flew down onto the lake and waded around. Harper looked down at the woman next to him only to see her staring at the lovely white birds.

"You know," Harper said while staring at the swans as well. "It's been said Swans usually mate for life, so it isn't any wonder they always look so peaceful and beautiful."

Ember looked up at him startled, but she smiled all the same. "I wonder if the same thing can be said for humans."

Harper didn't reply. Instead he repeated the question he had asked earlier. "What did Sheldon say?"

He watched as Lady Ember fidgeted with her hat in her hands, biting her lip. "He just blames himself, he thinks it's his fault," she mumbled softly. "Speaking of how much he missed her."

Harper let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Do you...believe him? You know, about Nenet being alive?"

Lady Ember looked down at the ground. "Yes," she whispered softly, her grip on her hat tightening but then loosened. Suddenly a gust of wind swept past them and her hat flew from her hands. "Oh no!"

The both made a leap for it. Harper and Lady Ember chased after the annoying covering, Harper a breath ahead of her.

"Got it!" Harper cried triumphantly while finally grabbing hold of the hat.

Ember clapped her hands in delight, but then her eyes widened. She ran over to Harper, who failed to realize that he was at the edge of the lake. "Harper be careful!" She ran up to him, to grab his hand and pull him away. She grabbed his hand alright, only instead of pulling him away from the lake; he tripped and both of them tumbled into the shallow waters. "Ah!"

Ember wiped the water from her eyes and looked over at Harper who was soaking wet as well. "This seems familiar."

Harper let out a chuckle and wiped his forehead. "It's not my fault you're so clumsy, Lady Ember."

Ember flared. "Excuse me! I believe it was y-" She was cut off when he placed her soaking hat back on her head, causing a waterfall to fall over her face.

She hastily threw the hat off her head glaring at the hysterical Harper. When he calmed down he pushed a strand of Ember's light brown hair behind her ear. Ember gasped at the warmth when his fingers brushed past her cheeks.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Harper whispered in awe, and Ember felt a pull at her heart and stomach.

She did not stop him as his hand rubbed her neck in the most enticing way. She did not stop him as his face grew closer and closer. Nor did she stop him as his lips brush hers, as if asking permission and when she did not pull away, he pressed harder.

It took Ember a good two minutes to finally realize what she was doing.

She gasped and pulled away from him, eyes wide. She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Harper stared after her in confusion and disappointment.

Suddenly something pecked at his ear. He turned to look one of the swans staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled as he stood up.

He really screwed up.

* * *

Where haven't I looked?

I looked down at the map of the all the kingdoms, trying to find a place she would be. Tadelesh? No the trolls wouldn't want her. Nalini? The nymphs could have taken her out of spite; Nenet is said to be almost as beautiful as them? I should send a few warriors down there to check it out.

Let's see... I've already looked in Acelin, Logan, Tearlach, Amando, Cleavon, Faylinn, Karneens, and-

"Excuse me, you're Majesty," I looked up to see a maid standing the doorway of mystudy. "But there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

"The new elite soldier, you're Majesty."

"Tell him to speak with General Flannigan."

"Yes, but you see, you're Majesty, he asked for a special audience with you."

I let out an aggravated sigh and followed her out the door to the conference hall. This had better be good. If this man was just wasting my time I swear I'll send him to the gallows.

I walked into the conference room where a man with black hair was waiting. He turned toward me and bowed. "You're Majesty."

"What can I do for you?" Wanting to get this done quickly.

He bowed once again and then kneeled before me. "You're Majesty; I have news of Queen Nenet."

I 'm delusional, I've dreamed about this too many times for this to be real. My heart skipped a few beats as I forgot to breath. "W-What is it?"

"I know where she is."

This time I was sure my heart skipped a beat, in fact, I'm pretty sure it stopped all together. Could it be that after a year of waiting I finally found her? Can it be that after a year of hoping, wonder, and believing I can finally have her back?

I took a step closer to this man, this miracle worker. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded. "Yes, you're Majesty. She is in a forest, in the center of the kingdom. But she is hidden so deep in the brush the only way _to_ find her is to get lost."

My fists clenched. "What? So I have to get lost to find her?"

The man smiled. "Luckily," he continued, "I made a map."

I raised an eyebrow. "A map?"

He nodded. "Yes, I would have brought you there myself, sire, but-"

I shook my head. I didn't really care; all I want is to get to where she is. "It's fine. Now, please give me the map."

The man bowed as he took something out from his side pocket and handed it to me. I was a piece of paper with a pretty detailed map on it. I gave the man a pat on the back, before I turned to the maid. "Go to the stables; have them ready a horse for me in no less than five minutes."

The maid bowed as she quickly exited the room.

I turned back to the man. "Thank you..."

"Sir Preston, you're Majesty, Sir Preston Johnson."

"Thank you Sir Preston, you do not know what this means to me."

Preston smiled. "I have an idea, you're Majesty."

I gave him a nod and started walking toward the door. I stopped right under the doorway. "Was she... Was she...alright?" I asked quietly, but I knew he heard me.

At first he did not reply, but then he said, hesitantly, "She is waiting for you, you're Majesty."

I gave a curt nod before walking out and heading toward my room to get ready. It took me less than two minutes to put on my travel clothes, gather my gear and head to the stables. Luckily the stable hands had just finished reading my horse, I could tell they had been in a hurry as they were all pale and breathing heavily, and I sincerely thanked them. for that.

I gave them all a nod before I took off, heading toward the forest Preston had told me about.

Nenet...

I'm coming...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha ha ha, guess what come's next? That's right; the reunion! (laughs evilly) Don't you all just LOVE me! So for those he didn't figure it out. Preston was the boy mentioned in chater thirteen.

Anyway, I'm heading out to my brother's tomorrow and will be staying there for about 2 or 4 weeks. But if I get enough review's I might be just get the next chapter up sooner then that.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was shorter then the other recent one's, but I tried.


	22. Part Two: Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I rode through the forest as fast the horse, could. The sooner I got to Nenet the better.

To be able to see her again. To be able to touch her again. To be able to hold her again. To be able to kiss her again…

That's all I want...

All I need...

So please...

Please any deity that may be listening let me reach her. Let me find her.

I brought my hand up to knock a branch out of my way as I continued on toward my destination.

My heart was beating faster that it ever had before I wasn't going fast enough.

I pressed my heels a little harder into the horse's side, encouraging it to going faster.

One year without the one you love is far too long. I wish I could turn back time and never say those stupid things, to run after her and tell her how I truly feel. Maybe, if I had done that, none of this would have happened. Nenet would have been with me this past year Sadie would still be happy and Nenet and I could have been making adorable grandchildren for my parents!

I rode through the last bit of brush and came across a vast open area with a lake and a very foreboding gothic castle. I leapt off my horse and started trying to find some sign of my wife.

I stopped at the lakes edge and stared at the little island in the middle. A little bridge to my left seemed to connect the main land to the island.

I squinted my eyes and took a closer look at the island. There seemed to be a…bed, a figure sitting on its edge. I took a couple of steps closer and was finally able to recognize the person.

"…Nenet…" I said not sure if it was loud enough, but she seemed to have heard.

I watched as Nenet bolted up and looked over at me. Her eyes widened and I heard her let out a small gasp.

* * *

"…Sheldon…" I said as I stepped away from the bed. Hoping that it wasn't just another dream, hoping I was finally saved!

"Nenet!" He shouted as he ran toward the bridge, his intent clear. It wasn't a dream he really was here! I was saved!

I ran across the island and met him as he jumped of the bridge steps and brought me into his arms –arms I haven't had around me for a year- and spun me around.

"Nenet, Nenet, Nenet," My name seemed to be his mantra.

"Sheldon…" I whispered as I clung to his neck tighter. He stopped spinning and set me on the ground.

He then started to place light kisses on my face. "I've missed you so much," he said in a husky voice that had my toes curling. "So much, so, so, so much."

"As have I," I replied, trying to bring my body closer to his. "It's been far too long."

I shivered as he placed a kiss on my ear. "I'm sorry." I pulled back slightly and stared at him. "I'm so sorry for letting you go; for saying those things. I didn't mean them, you must know that."

"I know," I assured him and pulled him down for a kiss.

It wasn't long before he took control of the kiss, making an earth shattering feeling crawl all over my body. His hands caressed my cheeks, my shoulders, and down to the curve of my back. I let out a small gasp when his lips brushed against my jaw and down to my neck.

I ran my hands through his silky hair and marveled at how soft it was. I then ran my hands down to his face and imprinted every feature in my mind.

"Sheldon," I gasped when he found a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. Oh how I missed the feel of him.

I let out a surprised yelp when we fell back onto the bed. This brought me out of my stupor that his kisses always brought upon me.

Though it pained me to do this, I lifted his face from my neck and forced him to look in my eyes. From the look of it, it killed him too.

"What?" He asked, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Sheldon," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "As much as I would love to continue this, you can't stay here."

He gave me an understanding nod. "You're right; we have to get out of here." He stood up, grabbed my wrist and started dragging me across the bridge and toward a black stallion. "First I'm going to get you home, then I'm going to find that damn Cairbre and kill him!"

I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp, but he was much stronger than I. "Sheldon," I tried, my voice urgent. I pulled once again. "Sheldon stop." I could tell he was agitated, but he did as I asked. "Sheldon…I can't go with you."

"What?" He said surprise and anger littered throughout his voice. He pulled me closer to him. "What are you talking about? I've finally found you. I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

I could feel the tears making their way into my eyes as I pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know Sheldon; I don't want to be away from you, either."

"Then why?"

I sighed and took a step away from him. I could see the distress written all over his features. "Sheldon… Cairbre put a curse on me. If I'm not on the lake when the moon touches its waters, then I will turn into a swan forever," I held up the golden locket. "I can't go with you."

Anger swept through Sheldon's eyes quickly it was replaced by pure rage. "Where is that bastard? I'm going to kill him!"

My heart started to race as Sheldon starting marching toward the castle. Cairbre could find him at any moment. "Sheldon wait!" I ran forward and stopped in his path, placing my hands on his chest to stop the movement. "Sheldon you can't! You'll be killed!"

"To hell I will! I'm going to rip that bastard in half!" He was being so unreasonable!

"Sheldon, Cairbre is a Mage!" I shouted, and then cursed myself for being so loud and careless. "He's a mage." I said quieter that time.

That stopped him. His back stiffened and surprised overrode the rage in his eyes. "A Mage?"

"Yes, that's how he was able to pull this whole thing off. A simple wizard would never be able to use such powerful magic." I took a deep breathe. "A wizard would not be able to turn a human into an animal forever. If a wizard did transform someone, it would only last a few hours or days, depending on how powerful the wizard was. But a mage… a mage can do unimaginable things. To defeat one… it's near impossible."

"If it's impossible… then how can I save you?" Sheldon asked in desperation. "I don't care if I die, as long as you're safe."

"Don't say that," I snapped, narrowing my eyes. "If something were to happen to you…"

"Then how? How?"

I took a hold of his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You must proclaim your everlasting love for me."

He pulled me into an embrace. "I will, it's what I've been waiting to do that for over a year!"

"And you must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know," I whispered, burying my face into his chest. "I really don't know."

Sheldon grasped my shoulder and pushed my away slightly. Then he placed his hands on my cheeks and gave me a tender kiss. "I'll find a way," he whispered huskily. "I'll save you, Nenet, believe that."

"I do," I assured him softly. "I know you will."

"By tomorrow. By tomorrow I'll find a way to save you." I looked at him with doubt. I have been thinking for a year, how can he find a way in one day? "Please, believe me. I'll come back tomorrow night and I'll have a plan."

I gave him a soft smile. "I'll be waiting." Then an idea came to mind. "Florence!"

Suddenly a little sparrow flew down and perched on my shoulder. "Yes?"

I could tell Sheldon was surprised to see a bird talking, but Florence could explain everything to him later. "Florence, may I ask you a favor."

Florence just flew off my shoulder and onto Sheldon's. "I was waiting for you to ask." She turned her face toward Sheldon's. "I'm Florence."

"Um… Sheldon, nice to meet you."

"Florence will help you," I told Sheldon, "She'll tell you everything you need to know."

Sheldon gave a small smile. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. "Tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

I watched, with a sinking heart, as Sheldon mounted his horse, gave me one last look, and galloped away, Florence perched on his shoulder.

* * *

It was dark.

That was the one thought that swept through Sadie's mind as she stared out the window.

It's become a habit; looking out the window to the night sky.

When she was with the Shellswick's she would stare out the window from her bed and wonder; wonder about Nenet, wonder about Megan, wonder about Harper and her family, and wonder about the awful dream she had when she had woken up after the incident.

Nights were scary.

She hated to go to sleep. When she slept, the dreams would come back and haunt her. It was like Cairbre had dug into her mind and found her darkest fears.

Disappointment.

That was something she had always feared.

She has always been a shadow; a shadow of her wonderful sister who had been accepted by Catalin to study medicine at the Great One's Shrine; a shadow of her brother who is loved by all, especially the girls, and a great swordsman.

Who was she?

She was the boring little sister of the two prodigies.

Now she was only known for surviving the attack on the royal carriage. Nobles would come to the palace to speak with Sheldon, and ask if they could see the "lucky one."

But when she was at the Shellswick's… It was so peaceful.

They were so nice. They took care of her, treated her like family. She wanted to go back…

She wanted to see them again. She wanted to see the farm, the animals, the village peasants, the wide open fields, the children playing in the creek.

She wanted to be happy.

She was, before; before the incident a year ago. She used to be happy exploring the castle, playing tag with the other noble children, and following…Nenet…

Sadie shivered.

Just thinking about her brought up bad memories. How could she not protect her? Once again she had lost an older sister, someone she looked up too.

She was cursed, that had to be it.

Not only that, she had helped Cairbre. Somehow she had helped the damned man and he made her life a living hell. How could she have trusted him? How?

How could she be so stupid?

* * *

Ember couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the dark figure glaring out the window.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

Ember's smirk widened and he could practically feel the amusement shining in her eyes. "I said he knows that she's here. He's been here, right under you nose."

She watched as his fists clenched, fury shaking his body. "And you know this how?"

Ember let out a laugh. "The idiot told me himself. He came into my room as giddy as a virgin on her wedding night. He told me all about his meeting with his _one true love_ and the plan he has concocted."

She let out a gasp when an invisible claw wrapped around her throat, lifted her off the ground, and tightened its grip.

Cairbre turned and looked at her, his face calm and content. "What have you been doing this pass year, Ember?" He practically growled. "Were you not suppose seduce him?"

Ember couldn't help but roll her eyes, even with the life being pulled from her. "I tried," she said using as much air as she could. "But he is utterly devoted to his damn wife." The smirk crawled onto her face again. "Face it Cairbre, you lost." She fell to the ground with a thud when the claw pulled away from her neck.

"You said something about a plan."

Ember rubbed her neck while she stood up, glaring at the man before her. "Yes, they came up a plan to break that spell you put on her. You know; the one with her turning into a swan or something like that."

Cairbre let out an aggravated sigh, rubbed his temples and glared at her. "Yes Ember, I believe I know that one. Now, tell me what the damn plan is."

"Well, apparently he came up with this as he was riding back from their little reunion. He's going to throw a ball. He'll invite people from around the world. Nenet will come after the moon comes up, so the curse won't get her, and then he'll announce he's everlasting love for her." Ember explained, not being able to stop the fluttering in her stomach thinking about Harper doing the same for her.

To her surprise Cairbre calmly walked over to the cupboard in the corner and pulled out a vile. "I believe it's time I turn to plan B."

"Plan B?" Ember questioned, fear and worry bursting through her.

"If I can't have Nenet," Cairbre said, his eyes shining. "Then no one can have her."

Ember raised and eyebrow as he handed her the vile. "What am I to do with this?"

"Give this to the boy before the ball. It will make him fall in love with you in a matter of moments."

"But if he falls in love with me-"

"Then Nenet will die, yes. But this is the only way. I could not live with the idea of forcing her to love me. If she is dead, then she can love no one."

"What about me?" Ember shouted her eyes on fire. "If the damn king is in love with me, he'll want to marry. What of my freedom then?"

Suddenly another vile appeared in his hand. "This is the antidote. Rub it on your lips and plant a kiss on him. He'll go back to normal, Nenet will be dead, and it will be _his_ fault."

Ember took the other vile and placed both of them in her pouch.

* * *

"Sheldon, why are we having a ball so suddenly, you've never been interested in these sort of things before?" Azura asked her giddy son.

"Well I am now," I said, my voice sounding just as brightly as I felt. "A ball. Invite everyone we know. King Nicanos of Acelin, Queen Bethany of Tearlach, Queen Edeline of Amando, Priestess Kyna, everyone!"

"But why so suddenly, son?" Ashford asked, suspicion shadowing his voice.

"I have an important announcement and everyone must hear it." Important is right. Everyone must know how I feel about Nenet. Then the curse will be broken and we can finally be together.

"What is this important announcement?" Azura questioned.

"You'd never believe me," I told them, which was true. They thought Nenet has been dead for the pass year, for me to tell them I saw her… It would be best to wait until they can see her in person, that way no one can call me crazy. "You'll find out the night of the ball."

"Is it really so important that we have to invite rulers and royalty form all over the world? Can you not just make a speech to the royals hear and then have it transferred to everyone?"

"No," I stated, keeping my position in this matter. "It must be in person. Trust me, it will be worth it."

"If you say so, honey," Azura said. She stood up and placed a hand on my cheek. "It's just… today was a rather stressful day for you. We want to make sure you aren't going to do anything drastic."

"Trust me mother," I comforted her. "This will be worth it."

It will be worth it. Finally after all this time, waiting and hoping, Nenet and I can finally be together. We can start over.

We can be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm baaack, lol. OMG, I had the best vacation ever! lol. Well I hope you all thought the reunion was enjoyable. It was told in Nenet's POV, because their next meeting will be all in Sheldon's POV. Yeah, anyway remeber to leave a review, lol.


	23. Part Two: Chapter Twenty Two

**Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Why don't you talk to me?" Why does he keep asking her such a stupid question? Why does he continue to care? Can't he see she doesn't need him? She stopped needing him when Cairbre ripped through her mind. She stopped needing him when her thoughts were twisted and turned into a deadly knot.

"What are you talking about, Harper," Sadie exasperated. "I talk to you plenty."

"Do you really?" Harper said, staring hard at her, his green eyes searching.

"Yes." The young girl stood up from the garden bench and started to walk away. "Now please excuse me, I have to practice."

She let out a gasp when he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him none to gently. "Stop being a brat, Sadie. It's been a year; I've given you time and space. Now I want you talk to me –I mean really talk to me- look me in the eyes and tell me everything."

Sadie's glare threatened to take over her face as she wrenched herself free from his grasp. "You're the one being a brat, Harper. Leave me alone."

"Sadie-"

"I don't need you."

Harper's eyes widened as he stopped short. His mouth hung open as he stared at the girl in shock; he felt like a sword had just slit his heart in two.

"I don't need you anymore. I don't know why it's taken you so long to see that."

Harper's jaw hardened. "Stop it Sadie. You're twelve, hardly old enough to even know what its like not to need anyone."

"I don't see why you care. You're not very good when it comes to people needing you, are you? Must I remind you of Megan?" She knew that would hurt him. She knew that reminding him of their lost sister would cut him deeper than anything else. "You couldn't do anything for her, so you're trying to make up for it by acting as if you care about me. I'm not her replacement Harper!"

"I never said you were!" Harper shouted shocked at what she was saying.

"I'll never be as good as her or you, Harper, so let's stop pretending."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sadie?" Harper snapped, not knowing where the young girl was getting these ideas.

"Tell me Harper, what did mother and father do when this whole fiasco happed with Cairbre last year?" Sadie asked casually.

Harper stared at her, not knowing what to say at first. "They... sent their apologies..."

"Exactly," Sadie smiled. "If it had been you or Megan, if she were still alive of course, they would have gotten in their carriage, traveled all through the night just to be there in the morning when you woke. But they didn't for me, did they? It's because I'm useless, Harper. They're not expecting big things from me. You're going to be the future Lord of the northern lands, you're a good fighter, and all the women love you. When Megan was alive she was easily the most brilliant mind around. Me? What am I to do, Harper? There is nothing special about me."

Harper shook his head. "Don't say that Sadie. You're the most special person to me."

Sadie stared at him, her eyes deliberating. "What of Lady Ember, Harper?"

Harper stared at her, but quickly shook his head. "Sadie that is completely different. You know I... that Lady Ember is..." He couldn't even explain it, it was too complicated.

"Well, like I said, I must go practice now," Sadie said, walking away.

"Sadie!" Harper called after her. She stopped in mid-step. "...I miss you..."

He watched as her shoulder sagged, but then stiffen once again. She continued on her way with her head held high. But still...he could have sworn he heard her soft voice whisper; "I miss you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You_ came up with this plan?" Nenet asked in insulting astonishment.

I puffed out my chest in pride. "Yes I did. Is it not wonderful?"

"That's the thing...it is... Are you still the Sheldon I married?" Nenet joked, nudging my slightly.

I let out a sigh and pulled her hand into my grasp. "I wish you would put more trust in my intellect. You're not the only intelligent person in this marriage you know."

Nenet let out a hum as she leaned her head against my chest. "I can't believe how wonderful that word sounds now; "marriage" I mean. I remember when the very thought of it disgusted me."

I smirked. I brought her hand up to my mouth and brushed my lips against her knuckles. "It's because I'm such a great catch." Nenet let out a sigh and shook her head, but I could feel the smile forming on her lips. "No, really, I am. You now realize how handsome, brave, charming, intriguing, and astonishing I am."

Nenet looked up, and gave me a crocked smile. "Annoying. You forgot annoying."

"When did we start discussing you, love?" I questioned. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Promises, promises."

She laughed. "You, Sheldon Ackerly, are horrible."

"Yet you, Nenet Ackerly, love me all the more." I lowered my head and brought her into a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Ahem," came a high pitched voice. "As much as I would _hate_ to interrupt such a beautiful and meaningful moment, we _do_ have to get more details for the plan." The couple pulled a part and stared at the little sparrow that was floating rather close to their heads, glaring.

"Sorry," the both mumbled, pulling away from each other.

"Now," said Florence said, while perching herself on a low branch. "I've flown from here to the castle about ten times now, and marked the trail; so I'll be able to lead Nenet to the ball."

I smiled at the little bird. "Thank you, Florence. Really, thank you so much."

If birds could flush, Florence would have, I could tell. "It's nothing," she mumbled bashfully.

"But it is," Nenet said, smiling at our feathered friend as well. Then she looked back up at me. "So, when is this ball?"

"In three nights," I told her. "The kingdom's all accepted their invitations."

Nenet's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I can't believe it. I'm almost free. Soon...soon we'll be together."

I embraced her as well, and let a small smile form on my face as Florence sighed and flew away, giving us privacy once again. "I'll leave a horse here for you, so you can get there." I told her. To my surprise she smirked at me and shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I already have a ride." She clarified.

"You do?"

She nodded. "Henry said he'd be more than happy to give me a ride."

I was confused. "Henry?"

"Yes, Henry. He's the unicorn that lives in the forest. He and I are quite close."

I raised an eyebrow. "And he _said_ he was going to give you a ride."

She smiled up at me. "That's right. Really Sheldon, I though you were all knowing." She was being sarcastic again. "Unicorns are not only the fastest creatures alive; they are also the most intelligent. They speak telepathically."

"Oh, yes, of course," I said, nodding my head. She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Florence came flying towards as at a rather fast speed. "Time to go," she said to me urgently.

I nodded, giving Nenet one last kiss before we were separated again, hopefully for the last time. "Three days," I whispered when we pulled away.

She nodded. "Three days."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She could do this.

Really, she could.

Freedom was something she would do anything for. She would sacrifice anything to be able to get away. She was not going to let this opportunity go. If she did not get Sheldon to drink this potion... she didn't even want to think about it.

Cairbre would not kill her.

No, that would be too easy.

He would keep her in captivity until the day she died a slow and tortuous death.

Cairbre lived for pain.

Ember let out a sigh as she exited her room and headed for King Sheldon's throne room, where she hoped he would be; if not there, maybe his office or his room –but she wasn't brave enough to go there-

She hastily opened the throne room door and walked in, happy to see the king sitting in there, a smile spread on his face. She forced a grin of her own.

"Hello," she said brightly, gripping the tray in her hands more tightly. "Excited for tonight?" Why wouldn't he be?

"Yes," he said, the smile on his face growing wider. "Is it possible to die from happiness?"

"I wouldn't know," Ember replied. "But... I brought you some tea. Hopefully it will calm your nerves."

His expression was grateful. "Thank you," he said.

"It's nothing."

"No, really, thank you Ember. If it weren't for you... I would have given up. I never would have believed that she was still out there. So, thank you." He sounded so sincere. It was killing her. He was killing her. This whole thing was killing her.

Could she do this?

She watched as he stared at the two cups on the tray.

Could she destroy this man who has been nothing but good to her? What of Harper? Could she really just ignore the feelings she has for him? If she did this, what would happen? Nenet would die Sheldon's heart would surly die, Harper would... would...what would he do? If, when he found out that she was the rue cause of all this mayhem? What would he feel for her?

Should she care?

Once Sheldon announces his love for Ember, and she kisses him with the antidote, Nenet would be dead and chaos would follow in her wake. Ember could escape easily in all the confusion. She would then be free.

Ember's eyes followed as Sheldon picked up the cup closest to him, the one with the potion.

"Is this one mine?" He asked innocently.

Could she do this? Could she destroy the lives of those who had accepted her, cared for her? Could she do this for her freedom?

Ember nodded. Her back stiffened as Sheldon brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. He repeated this action a few more times before his eyes suddenly drifted closed and his form slouched in the throne.

Ember took a seat on the little step by the throne and waited for Sheldon to wake, when he would surly fall in "love" with her.

In the end, freedom always wins…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do I look alright?" I asked Florence, Rose, Nick, and Henry once again staring at my blurry reflection in the lake.

"_You look beautiful," _Henry said, well, thought, to me.

"You've been out in the middle of no where without indoor plumbing, a wardrobe, and a brush, no one is expecting the Lady Nymph," Rose said, rolling her eyes at me. "You look fine."

"Oh, great ego boost Rose," Florence said, glaring at the lizard. "Why don't you just tell her to put a pumpkin on her head?"

"Will you two knock it off," Nick snapped.

"_The moons light is starting to touch the lake,"_ Henry looked at me. _"We should start heading out." _

"Thank you Henry," I said, smiling at him. Then I turned to the three creatures arguing with one another and my grin grew. "And thank you all."

They stopped their bickering and looked up at me. Suddenly Rose burst into wails. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried while slithering up my body and onto my shoulder.

"Why?" asked Nick. "We'll just go live at her castle."

"That's right," I told them, but my smile turned into a frown. "I wish...there was a way for me to help you all..."

Florence shook her tiny head. "We've long since gotten use to these bodies," she said. "Besides, if I become human again, I might accidentally eat a worm or something."

I gave them one last smile before climbing onto Henry's back. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," they all said enthusiastically.

Then we were off, Florence soaring above us, showing Henry the way.

I never could get over the speed Henry rode at. When you see a unicorn you don't expect them to be speed demons.

"It would probably be best to not draw to much attention," I said, trying to breathe properly. "Sheldon thought it would be best if I didn't draw to much attention before the announcement. I should probably sneak into the ball through the kitchens."

"_Good idea. You would probably cause the people a hernia if they saw you." _Henry agreed.

The ride to the castle wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but of course, I was with Henry.

It looked the same.

The same tall stone towers, the same garden, stable, court yard, armory. Yet it was still the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life.

Carriages were scattered all across the courtyard, and bright lights illuminated from the entry way and the ballroom windows.

Henry was somehow able to make his way across the castle grounds and to the kitchen door. Unicorns are fast, smart _and_ sneaky.

I slid of Henry's back and rubbed his nuzzle. "Thank you," I whispered, while kissing him softly. I looked up and saw Florence give me a small wink before flying away, back to the lake.

"_I'll wait here, in case something goes wrong," _Henry said, turning his head to look at me in the eyes. _"Be careful and good luck."_

I gave him a reassuring smile before I crept into the kitchen door. I was surprised to find it empty, but I suppose all the servants were probably out in the ballroom serving the food.

I quickly made my way across the room and opened the door that led to the ballroom. I stifled a gasp. I was sure there were more people here than there were at our wedding and the joining ceremony put together. Sheldon really went all out.

I carefully maneuvered my way through the crowd until I got to the edge of people. My eyes widened when I saw why everyone was gathered around.

Sheldon was standing at the top of the ballroom steps looking handsomer then I've ever seen him. He wore a deep blue suit that brought out his beautiful eyes that seemed to be shining brighter than the chandelier hanging over everyone's heads. But what shocked me was who was standing next to him.

Was that... Lady Ember?

She was looking rather lovely herself. Her auburn hair was pulled atop of her head, a few strands framing her round face. Her green gown should have been having the same affect on her as Sheldon's suit did for his eyes, but for some reason her eyes looked unnaturally dull.

My eyes widened further when I noticed one of her small gloved hands held in Sheldon's strong one.

What was going on? Sheldon?

"Hello everyone," Sheldon said, his voice bright and excited. "I would like to thank all of you for attending my ball today, especially on such short notice..."

I looked around, trying to find something to give me a clue as to what was happening.

Harper was standing just a man and woman down from me, but his green eyes were looking at nothing but Lady Ember. Even from such an awful angle, I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as he looked from Lady's Ember pale face to her and Sheldon's intertwined limbs.

I turned my head to look across the room and this time I let a gasp escape me.

Sadie was looking right at me I nearly didn't recognize her. The light pink gown she wore made her look far more mature than she really was. Her blonde hair was curled and free to hide her face if she bent it down. But her head was perfectly straight, and she was looking straight at me; her green eyes so like Harpers, staring into my chocolate ones.

"... an announcement to make," Sheldon continued. I watched in horror as he looked down and stared..._lovingly _at Lady Ember. "I would like to announce the engagement between myself and Lady Ember."

I didn't here the gasps of surprise and delight. I didn't hear the applause and cheering. I just stared as Sheldon and Lady Ember gazed at each other, their faces growing closer.

Just then a mind numbing pain shot through my heart…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Long) Author's Note: **You won't believe this; my friends kidnapped me! Grr, they seriously came into my house, forced me to pack and get into one of their cars and drove me to the beach! Okay, so it was torture, but still... anyway, I just got back and my writers block is gone! and guess what, **_there's only two more chapters left!_** Well actually, there's two chapters and an epilouge left but... you know what I mean.

Anyway, I tried really hard to not stick to close to the scene in Swan Princess and I'm hoping I pulled it off. Also, I have about five pages of the next chapter already finished, so it's almost half done. I'm going to get work on it once I get home (I'm in my grandmothers retirment home office thing with all the computers...computer room, then? Anyway, my gran's taking a nap right now so I'm killing some time) so I'll probably finish it tonight.

Also, we all need to give a big round of applause (cyber-plause?) to ElvislivesAgain for beta-ing this. She does such a great job and makes the story so much better. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Now for me to be evil. **_I've decided that I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get about...hmm...twenty or more reviews_**. Don't ask me way I'm doing this and if you do, you should know that me friend put me up to it.Please don't hate me! It's jsut I want to know what everyone thinks and how they all like it. If you want you can just leave a review saying "I love/like/hate it" and I'll be satisfied.


	24. Part Two: Chapter Twenty Three

**Part Two: Twenty-Three**

I couldn't breathe. There was something wrong. This wasn't the choking on your tears scenario, there was something else going on, something sinister.

I made my way through the clapping crowd, shoving some nobles as I did they obviously didn't notice their long lost Queen though, they just sneered at me. After pushing through all those snobby nobles I finally made my way through the kitchen and back to the gardens… and Henry.

"_Nenet?" _came Henry's concerned voice in my head._ "Nenet? What's wrong?"_

I was barely able to get myself on Henry's back, even with his help it was a struggle. I shook my head a little. Not a good idea. Dizziness swept through me, as I fell onto his neck, wrapping my arms around him struggling to hold on.

He took that as his cue to take flight. He sped away from the castle; the lights grew dimmer the further into the dark forest we got. It was getting harder and harder to cling onto him. My limbs were getting weaker. It felt as if my life force was slipping away...

"_Nenet,"_ I could hear desperate pleading in his voice. _"Hold on Nenet, just a little longer. Hold on." _

I wanted to; I really did, at least, I thought I did. But why? Sheldon had... Sheldon loves someone else...

Lady Ember...

We were apart for only three days; could his feeling for me have changed so quickly? Maybe he hadn't loved me at all. Maybe he had just thought he did, but Lady Ember had shown him what true love really was?

No...

No, Sheldon loved, no, _loves_ me. Something must have happened; that was not my Sheldon; I have no right to doubt him and his feelings for me, he did find me after all……

"Sheldon," I whispered softly, letting his name give my heart more comfort. I could feel myself falling...drifting...

"_We're almost there Nenet, hold on. Maybe Rose will know what to do..."_

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the lake growing closer. We were passing through the clearing.

"Sheldon..." I said once again, my eyes drifting closed. I felt my hold on Henry loosen.

Sheldon...

I felt myself falling; falling from my light hold onto Henry and into oblivion. I was falling into the cold depths of death and knew I would not resurface. My last fleeting thought was that I couldn't see Sheldon one last time.

I'm so sorry Sheldon...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The halls were dark, cold and a dusty as Sadie hastily made her way up the long flight of stairs that led to Cairbre's old room. No one had ventured up here after Nenet had disappeared. No one wanted to…..

Sadie burst through the door and drew back the grimy tapestry of a castle and a lake that hung from the wall. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the old book still lying hidden on the shelf. She quickly dusted it off before flipping through its contents.

Nenet was there tonight. She was alive.

Sadie has seen the long lost Queen across the room and had thought she was hallucinating at first, that is, until she saw the locket hanging around her neck.

Sadie stopped flipping madly through the dusty old tome finding the page she was looking for; it had a picture of a golden locket with a golden horse engraved into it.

Transformation...

She knew she had seen that locket before… when she had studied with Cairbre she often looked in his books. By chance she came across this particular book. For some reason she didn't remember about it until she saw Nenet flee from the ball.

Sadie marked the page before slamming the book shut, sneezing as it let out a huge cloud of dust. She picked up the book and quickly gathered her skirts and hurried out of the room and down the stairs, heading toward the stables.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stared in shock as Lady Ember pulled her lips away from mine. When had I gotten here?

I quickly looked around, taking in my surroundings. We were standing atop of the steps in the ball room, people from all over staring at us and clapping. Realization hit me like a hard rock.

I scanned the crowd looking for my wife. My eyes caught on a figure in a torn white dress with messy curly brown hair shoving her way through the throng of nobles and into the kitchens.

"Go."

I looked at Ember in shock.

"Go, you don't have much time," she said, pushing me down the stairs. "Get your sword and bow and go to the lake, Sheldon. Nenet's dying."

I stared at her in shock, not quite understanding what she was saying.

"I don't have time to explain," she snapped. "Just get your weapons, and go to the damn lake Sheldon. You're going to have to kill Cairbre to save Nenet now." We reached the bottom of the stairs and she stared down at my, her eyes full of regret, sorrow, and pain. "I'm so, so sorry Sheldon, for everything" she whispered before walking away from me.

I don't know how I did it. But somehow the words registered in my mind. I gathered my sword, bow and arrows and hopped on the fastest horse I could find and took off toward the lake, leaving my parents and all my guests gaping after me, trying understanding what was going on.

"_Nenet's dying..."_ Ember's words echoes through my brain, egging me on digging my heels into the horse's side, I needed to go faster…

"Nenet...I'm coming….."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harper stared hard at the young woman in front of him. He was no longer looking at the woman he loved for over a year; he was looking at a stranger.

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes begging. "Please let me explain."

Harper shook his head. Everything this woman said was a lie. She couldn't, shouldn't be trusted.

"Please, you must know. I never meant to hurt you..."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Harper spat out venomously.

Ember flinched. "I deserved that Harper, but please, just please, let me explain." Harper knew he should refuse again, but her hazel eyes were pleading, begging, and breaking down his barriers. He found himself nodding. She smiled. "Promise you won't interrupt."

He nodded again. "Alright."

She took a deep breathe and began her story. "My name is Ember Mills and I was born in a village near the border of Blairen and Logan. When I was eight my father had to sell me to Madam Hillings brothel so he could pay off his debts. After eight yeas of working in the kitchens, cleaning up after the girls and the customers, I thought I was saved. How foolish I was back then. When I was sixteen, a man named Alistair Cairbre bought me from madam before I became an official prostitute. He taught me all there was to know about looking and acting like a lady. He cast a spell on the Duke of Hingin, since he was all alone and had no family and would be dying fairly soon, that made him claim me as his long lost niece.

"I often wondered why he was bothering with all of this, since I thought I was just going to be his consort. But two years ago he told me what my real purpose here was. I was to help him kidnap Nenet, and then seduce Sheldon; if I did this I would get my freedom. My freedom Harper! The thing I was deprived of for sixteen years! I had it once and let me tell you it was the most wonderful thing in the world. To be able to wake up in the morning and decide for yourself how your day will be, it's a gift that many take for granted. I would do anything for my freedom, even if it meant deceiving the crown. That day, a year ago, I was able to slip a serum that Cairbre made into Sheldon's tea. It made him say what Cairbre wanted him too. Nenet left in a hurry, leaving behind a good portion of the guards that were to go with her, making it easier for Cairbre to attack."

She took a deep shuddering breath. "It was wrong. Many were killed and hurt." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Even you, the one I never wanted to hurt was in so much pain after Sadie was hurt like that..."

"My parents," Harper began, not knowing why he was telling her this. "Never really gave Sadie a chance. They referred to her as a mistake on more than one occasion, in front of her too. My older sister, Megan, and I did our best to take care of her, give her love. Our uncle, Nicholas Flaningan, was like a father to all of us, treating us equally. It was a blow in the stomach when he passed away. It was worse when Megan died a few years later... I didn't know what do that day we found the carriage. I thought I was going to lose yet another loved one." He looked at her square in the eye. "I suppose now I did anyway."

Ember looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Harper I truly am," she whispered.

Harper just shook his head and started for the door.

"Harper-" she called, taking a step toward him.

Harper turned around and stared coldly at her. "When I saw you up there with Sheldon tonight, my whole world fell apart. I didn't want to lose you. But I was going to let you go, knowing this was what you wanted, this would make you happy." He let out a sigh. "I guess I couldn't let you go, since I never really had you in the first place."

"That was me!" Ember shouted, grabbing his hand and putting it to her heart. "When I was with you, it wasn't a charade! I wasn't a fake, I could be myself." She stepped closer to him. "With Sheldon it was all pretend. Not only because of Cairbre's plan, but because it was you I wanted to be with! It was you I wanted to hold! It was you I wanted to kiss! It was you who I wanted to marry!"

"How can I be with you after everything you've done?"

"Was it so wrong?" Ember questioned. Harper looked at her in astonishment. "Is it so wrong to want your freedom? It may be selfish, but tell me what you would have done in my place? What? Should I have stayed at the brothel? Should I have let all those men touch me? Kiss me? Rape me? Should I have ignored Cairbre? Should I have let him torture me, destroying my mind and soul until I was nothing but a shell of my former self? Should I have given up all hope and killed myself? Tell me how I was wrong Harper. Tell me how was I wrong!"

Harper, his eyes full of longing and despair took back his hand that still rested over his loves heart before he left the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For some reason the tears wouldn't come as Ember slowly snuck her way through the castle and toward the stables. With each step she was getting closer and closer to her freedom.

Thankfully all the stable hands were out in the courtyard helping with the guests or trying to find their King.

Ember stopped short when she saw a small pink figure creeping out of a stall with a big bay stallion. Her eyebrow rose when the tiny figure squeaked when it saw her.

"L-Lady Ember," Sadie gasped, her blush flowing from her face to her neck. "I was just...um..."

"Finding a dance partner?" Ember suggested, a smirk forming on her lips. Then she noticed the pouch slung over Sadie's shoulder. "What's that?"

"Um...the horse's dance shoes?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "Really Sadie, what are you doing? Harper's" her heart clenched "going to worry if he can't find you."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "What does Harper have to do with any of this?" she snapped.

Ember cast her eyes down, blinking tears out of her eyes. "Everything," she mumbled under her breath. Then she looked back up and glared at the younger girl. "What in the bag, Sadie?" she demanded.

Sadie let out a sigh, and gripped the strap over her shoulder tight. "I have my own question for you, Lady Ember. Since when were you and Sheldon so close? Why the sudden engagement?"

Ember sighed and rubbed her temples. "If you had stayed, Sadie, you would have seen Sheldon leave in a hurry. I am no longer of any use to him or anyone else, so I shall be leaving as well."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Back to Logan?"

"I suppose," Ember lied.

"You'll be missed," Sadie said off-handedly as she started to pull the horse out of the stable again. "Be sure to write."

Ember held out her hand. "The bag, Sadie."

The younger girl let out a defeated sigh, or was it a growl? She whipped the bag off of her shoulder and handed it to Ember, glaring at her the whole time. Ember opened the flap and took out the constants inside. She raised a confused brow when she held a book in her hands. Then her eyes widened when she realized how familiar the book was.

It was Cairbre's.

"W-Where did you get this?" Ember asked in astonishment.

"It's really none of your business," Sadie snapped.

Realization hit Ember like a block of cold ice. "You know, don't you? About Nenet."

Sadie's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

But Ember ignored that question, going straight into her own; "You know about the spell. You also know how to break it, that's why you have this book, right?"

"Um...yes..." Sadie was looking around, wondering what exactly was going on. How did Lady Ember know all of this?

Sadie watched as emotions swept across Lady Ember's face. Regret, fear, wonder, sorrow, hope... She closed her eyes and stood there, as if in thought, for a moment, before opening them with a look of determination raging fire in her hazel eyes. She grabbed hold of Sadie's hand, causing her to drop the horses' reigns, and pulled her out of the stable.

"We have to find Harper NOW," Ember said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Sadie stared at the older girl in confusion. "Um...why?"

"We have to get to that lake," Ember said, dragging Sadie along with her, "It all makes sense now. That day, when he forced you into sleep and forgetting about your abilities, after finding that book; because that was when he realized you have magic blood flowing in your veins. You could use the spell in the book to stop him and he knew that, so he made you forget. How could I have been so blind? And that day, when he attacked you and Nenet in the carriage, you should have died, and normal human would have. Bella did! But the reason you didn't die is because of the magic in you; it protected you. It's all making sense now!"

"...No, really, it isn't," Sadie said, still confused as ever. "Who are you?"

Ember sighed as they rounded a corner and Harper's room came in sight. "One of the bad guys," she said mournfully while knocking Harper's door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I emerged from the forest into the lake's clearing I felt my heart drop to the depths of the ocean. There, lying on the cold hard ground was Nenet.

A unicorn was pushing her body with it's nuzzle so she was lying on her back, instead of face down in the dirt. Florence was worriedly pecking at her face, a mole was poking her arm and a lizard ran around her like a maniac.

I flew off my horse and ran over to her limp form.

"Nenet!" I shouted as I knelt before her, cradling her in my arms. "Nenet, can you hear me?" Why wouldn't she open her eyes? Why won't she answer me? I grasped one of her hands in mine and nearly shuddered at the coolness of her flesh. Why was she so cold? "Nenet, answer me!" She didn't. I shook her harder. "Nenet, come on... This isn't funny, open your eyes!" Beside me, I saw the tiniest of tears fall from Florence's small black eyes.

"_I am...sorry..." _a magical voice said in my head, and somehow I knew it was Henry.

"...Nenet..." My voice was strained, even to my ears. I could feel myself shaking, my body freezing like Nenet's hand. I vaguely heard a heart wrenching sob, not realizing for a moment that it I making the sound.

"Come on...Nenet...wake up..." I pleaded gathering her body closer to me. Maybe if I held her tight enough, she'd get warmer and wake up...

I let go of her hand, watching as it fell gently across her stomach. I slowly, hesitantly, brought my hand to her face, letting my fingers run across her soft cheek, from her temple to below her jaw. Even her face, her face that would heat up whether from a blush or anger, was as cold as stone. She was so deathly pale...

I gently wiped away the smudges of dirt on her porcelain skin, her face becoming blurry from my tears.

My heart... it was being trampled on by a pack of dragons; it was being squeezed by then strongest giant; it was stopping all together.

No... No, NO, it's not fair! It wasn't supposed to end this way! She wasn't supposed to die! She's supposed to be here, returning my embrace, telling me how stupid I am. She's supposed to be telling me what a moron I've been, hitting me upside the head.

"Nenet..." I croaked, brushing my lips against her cold ones. "...Once again...I couldn't protect you..."

"H-How?" came Roses' sorrowful voice. "Why?"

The same questions were running through my head, somewhere in the back of my mind. But right now...they didn't seem to matter, nothing seemed to matter anymore. The only thing that ever mattered is lying dead in my arms.

"Aw, now isn't this the sweetest sight you ever did see?" came a cold, menacing voice. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. Coming out of the shadows was the source of all of our suffering.

"Cairbre," I growled, clutching Nenet's lifeless body even closer to me.

"So glad you remember me, my dense king," Cairbre said. He glanced down at Nenet's motionless form, and sighed. "This does make me sad though. I so wish she hadn't been so stubborn and had surrendered herself to me. Whatever she saw in you is a real mystery."

"So that's it, huh," I practically snarled. "You couldn't have her and you didn't want me to have her so you killed her."

"Oh, tut, tut boy, _I_ didn't kill her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The one, who killed her, little boy, was you."

My whole body stiffened and my eyes widened. What was he talking about? I was no where near Nenet when she died. I had only seen her briefly, while she was leaving the ball... wait...why did she leave the ball? Why had I woken up from a dream to find Lady Ember kissing me in front of everyone? How did Lady Ember know Nenet was dying?

"...How?" I said aloud, more to myself, but Cairbre decided to answer me anyhow.

"Well, little boy, the moment you announced your engagement to my sweet little Ember, our deal was done." My confusion must have shown, because he let out a frustrated sigh. "Lovely Nenet and I had a deal. I gave her twenty-three months, in those twenty-three months, if you announced your _everlasting_ love to her, she would be set free; but, if those twenty-three months finished and you did not do so, she would become mine," he sighed once again. "But the twenty-three months were not over, and _you_ announced to everyone that Ember was the woman for you; because of that, Nenet died." He smiled sinisterly. "It was _**you** _who killed our beloved Nenet, little boy; it is **_you_** who was the murderer, not **_I_**."

I stared at him in shock. Engagement? Lady Ember? What was he talking about? Then it became clear. Everything. "Lady Ember...was working for you..." I said, my stomach lurching.

Cairbre clapped his hands gleefully. "That's right, that's right! She's been working for me the whole time," then he frowned. "I was terribly upset that she couldn't seduce you to fall in love with her, all that money wasted, but my potion worked marvelous. I really out did myself don't you think?"

"Potion?" I asked stupidly.

"Potion, serum, whatever name you wish to give it, a rose by any other name still smells just as sweet. It was the potion, boy, which clouded your senses and caused you to fall in love with Ember, temporarily."

I could feel fire burning in my eyes. How could I have been so dense? How could I not have realized that the woman who had been such a confidant to me was really evil? It all made sense now, why she wanted to be so close to me, why she understood the situation better then anyone else. This was one of those times I wished I had Nenet's wit...

I looked down at her. Nenet, the one who I had hated for most of my life, the one who I was forced to marry, the one I slowly but surely fell in love with, the one I wanted to protect with all of my being, the one I had lost, the one I had lost because of my negligence.

I felt a surge of determination and rage flare-up within me.

I will avenge Nenet, no matter what.

It didn't matter if I died in the process. That would only mean I'd be with Nenet. Actually, I felt with bewilderment, I hoped I die.

I gently laid my beloved Nenet on the ground; kissing her forehead and placing her cold hands over her still heart, before I stood up to face Cairbre.

He looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes, a cocky eyebrow raised at my vengeful face.

"Cairbre," I stated, my eyes boring into his, grasping the handle of my sword. "You will not live to see the dawn. I swear it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** There you all go! Um...please don't kill me? Well, anyway, for some reason the line thingy that serpeates the page isn't working, so I have to use all those "00000" things, hope you don't mind. Well, I hope this chapter was just chop full of surprises for you guys. Don't worry, my beta, ElvislivesAgain, is really pushing me to finish the next chapter today so we can work on it together tonight. (You all need to thank her for this chapter getting up today, she worked hard to edit it last night) I was actually going to finish the next chapter last night, but a lightening storm just suddenly appear, so I had to turn of all things electrical (house rule.)

_**Anyway, the review rule apply's to this chapter as well!**_ (dodges tomatoes) Hey! This chapter only took four days to get up! That's a record! (for me at least)

Well the next chapter is the last! Then the epilouge, of course. Gosh can you all believe it?


	25. Part Two: Chapter Twenty Four

**Part Two: Chapter Twenty-Four**

Maniacal laughter echoed around the lake; deep, menacing, and cold. I tried in vain to repress the shiver from running down my spine.

"How are _you_ going to kill _me_?" Cairbre asked a painfully obvious rhetorical question. "I am a mage, boy; a mere human doesn't stand a chance. You'll die where you stand."

"It doesn't matter," I said, surprised myself with the confidence of my voice. "My life doesn't matter anymore."

"Apparently, neither did Nenet's."

My jaw clenched. "Shut up. You have no right to speak about her!"

"Don't I? If you think about it, boy, I spent more time with her than you ever did."

"Only because you stole her, you bastard! She would never have gone to you willingly!" I shouted. I hefted my sword and charged him. I swung at his head, but suddenly he disappeared. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll have to be faster than that, boy," Cairbre's voice came from behind me. I let out a gasp when something sharp grabbed me and threw me across the clearing. I felt the tearing of my shirt and skin.

I gaped like a fish out of water as Cairbre walked towards me. I gasped for breath when something wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I lost count of how many times I was thrown about like a rag doll before I was airborne. As I descended the claws grabbed me by my shirt and flung me into a tree.

Somehow I knew those were the invisible claws Sadie told me about. How could I fight an invisible enemy? There was no way to block the razor sharp claws from cutting me into pieces. I couldn't even fight him, and no doubt the claws would cleave an arrow in two before it even left my bow.

"Sheldon!" a voice shouted. I looked up in time to see Harper jump in front of me with a large shield. I heard the "banging" of the claws hitting the shield. The impact caused Harper to fly back into me. "Damn," Harper mumbled, but kept the shield up.

"Harper?" I gasped "What are you doing here?" I asked, not really understanding what was going on.

"I came to save your sorry ass," Harper snapped. "God, what kind of idiot thinks he can beat a mage by himself?"

"Um...Sorry?"

"Sheldon!" My head snapped to the left when I heard Sadie called me. I watched in horror as she, and Lady Ember ran over to Harper and me. I stared wide eyed as Sadie kneeled down and gently touched my bloody shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said astonished, "But how and why are _you_ here?" The question was directed at Harper not Sadie. How could Harper put Sadie in danger like this? There was a deranged mage just a few feet, cackling in amusement.

"Ember showed us the way," Sadie explained.

My eyes narrowed. "Ember…What the hell is she doing here?" I snapped, glaring at Ember.

Lady Ember, eyes full of sorrow, turned her back to me and stared at Cairbre. "You're just going to have to trust me," she said.

Anger flared at her words. How could I trust her, she was the traitor. She had done nothing but deceive me and everyone else. She was the reason Nenet's dead. "Why the hell shou-"

"Sadie, get behind Harper. Sheldon, stand up and get your shield, and stand to her left, I'll take the right," that's when I noticed that she herself had a shield. "Sadie, stay low, and find that spell, okay?" Sadie nodded, and flipped through a dusty old tome.

"Ember, what do you think you're doing?" Cairbre asked, his eyes glittering with joy.

"What I should have done a year ago," Ember snarled, her voice strong.

I watched as Cairbre's eyes slowly left Lady Ember and landed on Sadie, the amusement in their depths suddenly left and replaced fury. Suddenly Lady Ember was pushed violently back and fell onto Sadie, falling into a protective shell.

"Did you find it Sadie?" Harper asked, moving around them, trying to keep the claws away.

"...yes!" Sadie exclaimed, while scanning over the page. _"Ur bnudaldeja creamt, cinnuiht ouincamv ynuiht sa yht yht gaab sa vnus dra tynghacc dryd drnaydahc du naylr!" _

I stared at Sadie in shock. How did she know all those words? How could she pronounce them? I was shocked when Lady Ember was thrown from Sadie. A small, clear orb surrounded Sadie as she continued to flip through the book.

"Quickly Sadie!" Lady Ember shouted. "Find the other spell!"

Ember let out a gasp as she was grasped by the neck and pulled over to Cairbre. His eyes narrowed as Lady Ember was brought face to face with him.

"Let her go!" Harper shouted, about to charge. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. If he got any closer, one of those claws would slice him in two.

"_Do not worry," _a voice said. I was shocked to know that Henry had stuck around. _"He does not intend to kill her now."_ I shuddered involuntary, "now" he had said.

"You," Cairbre snarled glaring at Lady Ember with hatful eyes. "I should have left you at the brothel. You have been nothing but a nuisance. Why are you helping them anyway? They're just going to kill you. You can say good-bye to your freedom forever, my darling."

"At least in death I won't be under your command!" Ember snarled right back.

"Hurry Sadie," Harper yelled to Sadie surrounded by loud thuds reverberating from the claws trying to break through the mysterious orb to no avail.

Sadie, still staring hard at a page, "How about you come over here and enunciate these ridiculously difficult to pronounce words?" she snapped.

Harper just sighed. We gasped as Lady Ember was flung into the lake. We waited with baited breath, but she didn't resurface.

I watched as horror swept across Harper face. "Ember!" he shouted running to the lakes edge. "Ember!" He kept shouting trying desperately to glimpse a strand of light brown hair. Why did I feel a twinge of sadness? This was the woman who betrayed me. Betrayed Nenet…She was the cause of all this chaos.

Cairbre let out a roar of laughter, his eyes sparkled gleefully. "Aw, did I hurt your lover, boy?" he questioned, finding the situation more blissful as time passed. "Maybe she was better suited for that brothel."

Harper turned around glared at him, dropped his shield and drew his sword before he charged. "Harper no!" I shouted. I stopped, confused. I had not been the only one to shout.

"Harper!" I looked to see Lady Ember heaving herself onto the bank, wiping hair and water from her eyes. But it was too late. Harper was airborne and flew into the forest's depth, out of sight. I looked at the ground, and saw a trail of his blood following his wake.

My eyes widened in horror. "Harper!"

Then, everything turned black...

* * *

"What are you doing Sadie?" a familiar voice said. 

Sadie looked up and glared at the mage who was slowly making his way over to her. She felt her heart speed up. She wasn't ready to face him. It was a miracle she got the shield up. But how could Ember expect her to defeat Cairbre? He's been a mage for...well, a long time, and she's only just found out she even had magic. Besides, just looking at the spell that would kill him gave her a migraine. She could hardly pronounce any of the words.

Sadie stared into the cold hard eyes of the mage, and she swore she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this!

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Sadie?" Cairbre asked, staring down at her through the shield.

Sadie looked back down at the book and shook her head. "No...But I can try..." She jumped a little in surprise and fear and when a loud noise sounded. He had tried to break the barrier again.

Cairbre cocked his head to the side. "That's a remarkable shield you've got here," he said genuinely impressed. "Why don't you stop this foolish nonsense and become my apprentice?"

Sadie's head snapped up and stared at him in shock. "What makes you think I would ever consider that proposal? You almost killed me!"

Cairbre laughed. "Because...don't you want to feel valuable?" Sadie's eyes widened. "Parents are cruel aren't they? They had two wonderful children and forget all about you. They think, because you're the youngest, you'll never amount to anything. But if you come with me, Sadie, I'll teach you things you've only dreamed about. You'll become so powerful; your parents will wish they loved you."

Sadie stared at him with wide eyes, thoughts swimming through her head. Just thinking about how powerful she could get was causing her body to tingle. That would show her parents! That would make them sorry for calling her a mistake. Maybe, just maybe, after seeing how powerful she could be, they would love her. Maybe they would look at her instead of through her; and maybe, when they did look at her, their eyes would be full of love and pride. The same look they had given Megan and Harper...

Harper...

Sadie dragged her eyes away from Cairbre's and toward the blood stained forest where he disappeared.

Harper had loved her even though she wasn't anything special. Harper had loved her all this time and she had just pushed him away, thinking she was worthless...thinking he was just pitying her. But he wasn't. He truly and deeply loved her.

Sadie looked back at Cairbre and glared at him. "Never. I will defeat you Cairbre."

He smiled maliciously at her, "I really do wish you would've accepted my offer, it would have been much better for you beloved family in the end, I would have given them a quick end."

Her only retort was a glower and the loud banging of his claw hitting her shield.

* * *

_Ember looked around in horror. She was trapped inside a restricted cage. She ran over, and seized the bars hoping she could somehow break them, but it to no avail. _

_Suddenly Harper appeared from behind the bars glaring at her in hate._

"_How could you?" he asked, his eyes unyielding. "You betrayed us."_

"_I...I didn't mean too!" Ember shouted, tears running down her cheeks as she grasped the bars harder. "I just wanted to be free!"_

"_Selfish..."_

"_No! You're wrong!"_

"_You're nothing but egocentric, Ember. I could never love someone like you," Harper declared, turning his back on her storming away. _

"_No! Wait Harper! It's not like that!"_

_His figure started to fade._

"_Please Harper, don't go! I love you!"_

_He disappeared, leaving her alone._

_Leaving her trapped. _

Ember woke with a gasp. She sat up hastily, glancing around. They were still at the lake. Cairbre was standing in front of Sadie's shield; the loud noise of him attacking was reverberating through the whole clearing. Sheldon was lying a few feet from her, evidently still under Cairbre's assault.

Harper was no where to be seen...

She shook her head, and slowly and quietly crawled over to Sheldon's sprawled body. She took hold of his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Come on Sheldon, wake up," she whispered harshly, trying to wake him from the nightmare. "Wake up!"

* * *

_I stared in wonder at the woman in front of me. _

_There stood Nenet, in all her glory. She was just as gorgeous as before. She was still deathly pale, but she was obviously alive! Her dark curls seemed to frame her flawless face, and her body looked small and frail in her white dress. _

"_Nenet!" I exclaimed, running over to her. I quickly pulled her in an embrace and pulled her close to me, rubbing my face in her hair. "Nenet, I'm so glad you're alright."_

"_It's your fault." Her voice was so cold, and dull._

_I pulled away from her. "What?"_

"_It's your fault I'm dead," she said, her eyes full of loathing for me. _

_I looked at her in shock. "...Dead?"_

"_Yes, dead. It's your entire fault."_

_I stared in horror as she faded away, until it was just empty space in my arms. "Nenet?"_

_No answer.  
_

"_Nenet!" _

I opened my eyes to the irritating shaking of my shoulder. Hazel eyes were looking down at me, and I scowled. I promptly sat up and pushed her away. "What happened?" I demanded.

Lady Ember stood up and brushed the mud off her dress, glaring at Cairbre who was now attacking Sadie's shield head on. "Cairbre went into our minds," she explained.

"Into...our...minds...?"

"Yes. He takes whatever negative emotion someone's feelings and builds on it, causing them to have a nightmare of some kind, and weaken their spirit." That what he did to Sadie, I thought. "He used a fairly weak one on us. He must be tiring from trying to break the shield."

Suddenly a louder, more treacherous bang was heard. Lady Ember and I watched with horror as Sadie fell back. Thankfully the shield was still intact but undeniably weaker. Cairbre attacked again, and Sadie was thrown back further.

She hastily stood up and started to run, after another thunderous bang she fell to the ground. Lady Ember and I hurriedly started to run towards them.

"Sadie!" I shouted, trying to push my feet further. Lady Ember, not far behind me, was finding it harder to run in her heeled shoes.

"Sadie!" She shouted. "Sadie the spell, NOW!"

Sadie looked back down at the book. _"Dyga dra meva dryd drnay dahc seha. Syga dro pnay drehk cdub, dro raynd caeca du payd, dro aoac aht draen pnekrdhacc_-"

"No!" screeched Cairbre. Another deafening bang and Sadie was lying on her back.

"-_Mao dro puto vymm ehdu yh janmy dehk dusp uv vnuwah taydr yht caeca du drnay dah sa. Mad sa pa cyva yhat vnaa_!" Sadie finished her voice cracking.

A roar erupted from Cairbre throat as he stumbled backwards from his advance on Sadie. Sadie quickly jumped up and ran over to us. I pulled her into my arms and held her close while she buried her face into my stomach.

Cairbre's invisible claws were ripping into pieces. Lady Ember brought a hand to her mouth as a gory Cairbre fell to the ground with a bloody whole in his chest.

"...That...was so...disgusting!" a voice shouted behind us. We turned around and saw Harper limping toward us, cradling his left arm.

I heard Lady Ember let out a relieved sigh. Sadie looked up from my stomach and stared as the bloodied Harper hobbled closer toward us. She abruptly she burst away from my protective embrace, and ran toward him. "Harper!" she shouted wrapping her arms around him. "Harper, I'm so sorry!"

Harper, bewildered by her apology, smiled and hugged her back with his all the strength he could muster. "It's okay Sadie. I'm just glad to have you back."

"I love you Harper," Sadie said, smiling like a child.

My body stiffened at her words. I scampered over to where I had left Nenet. My heart dropped even further when I saw she was still just as I had left her. Placed, cold, and still.

"I can't believe it," Sadie whispered from next to me. I was surprised to see the others had joined me. "I just can't believe she's gone."

Lady Ember bit her lip and looked away in shame.

Harper put a hand on my shoulder, trying in vain to comfort me. "I'm so, so sorry Sheldon," he said softly, glancing down at Nenet's limp body.

"I am as well," Lady Ember said, not looking at me or Nenet. "There really are no words to say how sorry I am for everything I've done."

"A little late, isn't it?" I said bitterly, glaring at the traitor.

"I'll accept any punishment you see suitable." She said in a meek subservient voice.

"Treachery to the crown is punishable by death." I snarled.

Lady Ember just nodded. I turned toward Sadie. "Isn't there anything you can do? You apparently control magic."

"There is no amount of magic that can bring back life. It's easy to take life away, but it's impossible to bring it back." An unearthly melodious voice came behind us. We all turned around and gasped to find the evanescent Lady Farrah and another stunning woman with her.

"Hello, King Sheldon," Lady Farrah said, giving me a nod.

"Lady Farrah." I returned her nod.

"This is Lady Hanna," Lady Farrah gestured to the other ethereal woman. "I'm sure you know of her."

Actually I didn't, but I didn't want to say so. "Yes, of course."

Sadie rolled her eyes, while Lady Ember leaned close to me and whispered, "She's another Great One. She has the gift of healing and more importantly she control life and death," she explained.

Oh, _right_, I have to remember to read more when this is all over. But Lady Ember's explanation caused me to remember Lady Farrah's own gift. "You knew this was going to happen," I said, glaring at the woman. Who care's if she's a Great One, she should have told us who Cairbre really was! "You could have stopped this whole fiasco from happening!"

"I could have," Lady Farrah agreed. "But we Great One's do not get involved with the kingdoms unless it will affect all of Alem."

"But you told us that we would make fine rulers and have beautiful children, I don't know about you, but I don't see and miniature Sheldon and Nenet's running about!" I said with just a small amount of sarcasm evident in my voice

"Please, calm yourself, King Sheldon," said Lady Hanna soothingly.

"Yes, please do," Lady Farrah agreed. "I am **always** right, King Sheldon, so do not worry." She nodded to Lady Hanna, who gave me an impish smile and knelt before Nenet.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked, confused.

"Bringing Queen Nenet back, of course," Lady Farrah explained, looking at me oddly.

My eyes widened. "You...You can do that?"

"Of course," Lady Hanna said.

"But I thought you didn't get involved, _'unless it will affect all of Alem'_" Sadie said, with more sarcasm than I thought she possessed.

"If it won't affect the whole world, but with Queen Nenet gone there are going to be a lot of revolts and even a war between Blavan and Tearlach."

"Why would we go to war with Tearlach?" asked Harper.

"King Sheldon refuses to marry their Princess," Lady Farrah explained. "We really can't have you two going to war, it will disrupt many carefully laid plans, and so Queen Nenet must be brought back. Besides those revolts will be so troublesome."

I watched as Lady Hanna placed her creamy hand over Nenet's face and closed her eyes.

I actually felt my heart cease beating. Would I actually get Nenet back? Would I truly get my second chance? Would we finally get our happily ever after?

* * *

"_Father!" I called running down the hallway. "Father, where are you going?" Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked to see my nanny, Trisha, smiling down sadly at me._

"_Let's not bother your father, Nenet," she said in a soothing voice. "He's a very busy man."_

"_But-"_

"_Why don't you and I go play in the garden?" Trisha suggested. Smiling and nodding, I letting myself be pulled away from my father's retreating form..._

_I watched as Trisha's retreating figure got further and further away. Tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks, staining my light blue gown. _

"_Trisha!" I yelled, trying to get her to come back. "Trisha please come back!" She didn't turn around. "Don't you want me anymore?" _

"_Of course she doesn't," came father's crisp voice. "No one wants you..."_

"_I want you," came a melodic voice. My father disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful woman whole looked just like me, only older, smiling down at me. Her brown curly hair was piled on top of her hair, and her white flowing gown made her look like a magnificent angel. Her bright blue eyes were the only difference between us. I watched as she held out her smooth looking hand. "Don't you want to be with mommy?" _

_My eyes widened as I stared at her smiling face. I had seen this woman before. In the throne room of Eavan's castle there is a portrait of this woman and my farther hanging up. This woman was my mother._

"_Do you want to come with mommy?" She asked again. _

_I stared at her hand for a moment, and then smiled up at her. I did want to go with her. I wanted to be with someone who wanted me. I reached my hand out, about to take hers..._

"_I want you," said another handsome, more familiar voice. I turned around, hand still out stretched and gasped. There stood Sheldon in the suit he had been wearing to the ball. He smiled at me that cocky smile I love best, and held opened his arms._

_My smiled widened as I looked back at my mother, whose smile seemed warmer somehow. "I'm sorry," I said, my hand falling to my side. "...For everything, I'm sorry..." _

"_Don't worry about it child, go be happy, it will be a long time yet before you will be with me again." The woman said. _

_I smiled at my Mother, turned and ran to Sheldon's waiting arms. He embraced me in a protective hold, and kissed my forehead. I knew I was home._

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. My eyes widened from their sleepiness when I noticed eight pairs of eyes staring down at me.

"...Nenet?" Sheldon said his voice full of a pain I didn't understand.

I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked around. Sheldon, Harper, Sadie, Lady Ember, Henry, Florence, Nick, and Rose were all staring at me in shock and happiness. "...yes?" I asked in confusion.

Suddenly, I found myself in swept up in Sheldon's rather passionate embrace. "Nenet, Nenet, Nenet," he repeated my name just like when we were reunited. "You're alive, you're okay, and you're here."

I pulled away from him and stared. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain everything later," Sheldon said, cupping my face in his strong hands. "In short, you died, we fought Cairbre and won, Lady Hanna brought you back to life and disappeared."

I blinked in shock. "... Oh my..." I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying; it was all so shocking and confusing. Then I remember how I had gotten back to the lake. "What happened? Why are you engaged to Lady Ember?" I couldn't hide the pain in my voice.

Sheldon's eyes hardened and he glared up at the woman who I had thought he loved. "It turns out that Lady Ember had been working for Cairbre. She gave me a potion that blinded me from my true love, I announced my engagement to Lady Ember and it caused you to...caused you to..." I put a finger on his lips, knowing why he didn't want to continue.

"But in Ember's defense," Sadie suddenly spoke up. "She is also the one who technically saved you and us."

I looked up at Ember and stared into her eyes. They were so full of regret, sorrow, and pain... I couldn't help but pity her.

"Plus, you and Sheldon don't even know the whole story..." Sadie continued, and stopped when she noticed that Sheldon's glare at Lady Ember did not relent.

He stood up, taking me with him since I was still locked tightly in his embrace. He reluctantly let go of me and started toward Lady Ember, hand on his sword hilt.

"It doesn't matter," he growled. "She betrayed all of us! She deceived all of us! By law she should be killed."

Harper jumped in front of Lady Ember, arms wide in a protective gesture. "If you want to kill to Ember, Sheldon, you're going to have to go kill me too."

"And me," Sadie said, taking a place in front of Harper and Lady Ember.

"I know how you feel," Harper said, his eyes showing that he truly did. "But I will not allow you to harm this woman."

I stared at Harper quizzically. Though pain and sorrow filled his deep green eyes, there was still something else. There was a longing. A longing for the woman he had loved for over a year. A longing for the woman behind him who seemed to feel the same way, for her eyes held the same feelings as his, if not stronger.

I gently placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder, which caused him to quickly turn around to face me. "Let's wait Sheldon," I said softly. "Let's just go back to the castle, rest, and then hear the whole story."

"But-" he began.

"Please," I intoned, my eyes pleading. "I just want to leave this place forever." I wanted to leave it all behind me and start over again with Sheldon. I just wanted to be with Sheldon.

Sheldon stared down at me for a moment with a bizarre look in his eyes, before he furiously grabbed my face feverishly and kissed me in earnest, his lips moving unyielding against mine.

In that kiss I could feel his every emotion and what he had felt over this whole ordeal it was then that I understood why he kissed me so suddenly. He had to know that I truly was alive; that I was still breathing. He needed to know that I was standing there with him, holding him, kissing him. That this all wasn't just a dream and that I was truly and wholly still a part of him.

I pulled him closer, letting him feel the warmth of me, letting him feel my heart beating in time with his.

Sheldon pulled away and placed his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered, his breath hitting my face gently and sweetly.

"I love you," I told him, tracing his face with my fingers.

He smiled down at me and took my hand in his. "Let's go home."

I smiled as he picked me up and took me over to where his horse was waiting, to take us home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I HATE BATTLE SCENES! grrr, do you know how hard it was to write that? Wow, I can't believe it's done! Well, except the epilouge, but still! **_So, if you guys want to find out what happens to everyone I must get...Twenty-Five reviews_**. 

We all need to give _ElvislivesAgain_ a big big big "THANK YOU!" because without her, the story wouldn't have been as good, and it probably would have taken me forever to update if is hadn't been for her "Hurry up and write! Write! Write! Write!" haha, thank you! I hope you're feeling better.

Also, another thanks to _raykoRavenclaw_ for telling me the idea with the line spacers. Thank you!

Soooo, to my reviewers, I have a favor to ask. I'm curious as to what you thought about the story. So, give me a review telling me:

Who was your favorite character, and least favorite and why.

What did you like best about the story? What did you like least?

What ending would you give the characters?

I'm a very curious person, so I want to know what you all think. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, the epilouge is already written adn with my beta, so there! hahaha, the more reviews the faster I'll get it out. **Remember, Twenty Five!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

I let out a tired sigh as I rubbed my swollen belly smiling affectionately. Sure, the mood swings, back aches, feet aches, and sudden, not to mention weird, food cravings were sometimes too much to deal with, but having another life growing inside your womb is more than worth it.

"What do you think it is?" Sadie asked from the other side of the table, staring at my big belly. I scowled at her.

"Sadie! I thought I told you I don't want to use magic to find out!" I said, glaring at the younger, but definitely more mature girl.

"I'm just curious," Sadie pouted.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled none the less. "So, how do you like being seventeen?" It was true. Our little Sadie was now become a young lady. After the Cairbre disaster five years ago, Sadie started training under our new Wizard Advisor, Sir. Randolph. She loved it so much she became his apprentice. Not to mention she has stolen every boys heart in the palace. But really, what would you expect from Harpers sister?

Sadie just shrugged. "It's really no different from sixteen."

I nodded my head understanding the sentiment. Abruptly the door to the study burst open and in ran an adorable little girl with brown curls, blue eyes that, matched her attire.

"Mama!" Shouted the little four-year-old girl launching into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my enlarged stomach. She giggled. "I heard it kick!"

I smiled while Igently rubbed her hair. "Did you now? If you could choose, what would you want, Mimi, a little brother or little sister?"

The little girl bit her bottom lip and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Hmm...a little brother!"

"Oh and why's that?" I asked.

"Then I won't have to share any of my things!"

I gaped at her. She has been spending too much time with her father. Really! Sheldon had to be putting selfish ideas in his daughters head, AGAIN! He must have told her that she wouldn't have to share her things if it was a boy only to get her to want a brother. Even though it was Sheldon who wanted a son. I shook my head in despair. "Really, Mimi, what a selfish thing to say."

"But its true Mama! Boys can't wear dresses," Mimi pointed out, sticking her chin in the air.

"Nenet, I don't know who she takes after more; you or Sheldon," Sadie said, shaking her head. "Maybe having the two of you reproduce wasn't such a good idea."

I rolled my eyes at her before attempting to get up. Sadie had to stand up and help me, and Mimi trying her best to help. This was another downer to being pregnant. Standing and sitting was such a hassle, especially with the constant need to use the latrines, I'm coming and going every few minutes, I swear I am!

When I was finally able to stand upright I grabbed Mimi's hand and started to walk out the door. "You keep studying Sadie," I instructed. "I'm going to find that insufferable husband of mine."

I heard Sadie laugh heartily before I closed the door.

While were walking (well I was walking, Mimi was skipping and swinging our hands) I couldn't help but frown at my sore feet. I had been up and about all day making preparations for the Summer Solstice festival that was to take place in two weeks.

"Mama, guess what!" Mimi said, looking up at me with bright eyes. I smiled down at her.

"What precious?" I asked.

"Today me, Matt, and Carlisle found a baby bunny rabbit in the garden! It was so cute! Matt and Carlisle thought it was boring, though, and dragged me to the creek."

I smiled at that. Little Matthew Johnson was Preston and Hillary's son. He's about a year and a half older than Mimi. Carlisle Chapman is the eldest son of the Duke of Colby and comes to visit almost every day; he was about the same age as Matthew. But those two boys and Mimi were almost inseparable. It was always so cute to watch the two boys fight over who was going to marry Mimi. Though, it won't be long until they start teasing her about having cooties.

Mimi and I turned the corner and walked into the throne room. Sheldon was sitting on his throne listening to something his mother was saying and laughed. His eyes brightened when he noticed us.

"There are my two favorite girls," he said, holding his arms open for Mimi to jump in, giggling. I let out a sigh and wadded my way over to them.

"What kind of selfish, idiotic ideas have you been putting in our daughter's head, Sheldon?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"What ever are you talking about, beloved?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head. "She wants a little brother so she won't have to share her things?" I mocked. "Now who would tell her something like that? Really, Sheldon, it's going to teach her bad manners."

Sheldon let out a dramatic sigh and shook his head wearily. "We should ban her from playing with those boys," he said, this time nodding his head scheming something. "Yes, that's what we should do. Ban her from boys; they're bad role models."

Mimi let out a giggle, obviously thinking her father was just joking. But I could see in his eyes that he was more than just serious, he was plotting. "Silly daddy."

I sighed and rolled my eyes yet again. "Yes, silly daddy."

Sheldon gave me that cocky smile I love best, and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my belly. "This little guy doesn't think I'm silly."

My eyes rolled for, what, the thousandth time today? I've got to find an alternative for that. "Little guy? What if it's a girl?"

Sheldon shook his head. "It's a boy, I can feel it."

I smirked at my husband. "Will you not love the child if it's a girl?"

This time it was Sheldon who rolled his eyes. "Silly mommy," he mumbled, pinching my cheek gently.

"What about me? Aren't I silly?" came a mocking voice. I looked to the door and saw a smiling Harper walking through the door with a small girl trailing after him. He came to a stop in front of the throne and the little girl hid behind his legs, sticking her blond head out every once and awhile to see what was going on.

"No," said Sheldon, smiling. "You're just a annoying." Harper pouted. "Where's Steven?"

Harper sighed, and patted the little girl's head. "His mother and three other maids are chasing him around the garden. You think he'd be more like Sally and behave, but _nooo_ he has to be the difficult twin."

I smiled while looking at the girl hiding. Her name was Sally and she was two years younger than Mimi and was probably the shyest thing I ever saw. Her twin brother, Steven, was a wild monster that now plagues the castle. "I can't believe you left your wife to deal with him," I scolded.

He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't! I told you, there are three maids helping her."

"And they still haven't caught him?" asked Sheldon, smirking in amusement.

Harper puffed out his chest. "He takes after his father."

"Unfortunately," I said, laughing as Harper feigned hurt.

Suddenly a crash sounded and all three of us adults cringed. We now knew that Steven had escaped the garden.

"Incoming!" shouted a female voice. Not long after, a little boy with blonde hair, his clothes riddled with dirt, barged into the room, laughing and running around like a madman.

Harper quickly grabbed him from under the arms and held him up.

"Down, down!" yelled the boy while flaring his body around. Harper just let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and held him to his side.

Soon after a pretty woman ran gasping into the room. She stopped short when she noticed that her little quarry had been caught. When she finally caught her breath she glared at Harper and put her hands on her hips. "Just where were you Harper?" she demanded.

Harper rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Um...I knew he would come here?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, Harper, since you seem to know your son so well, why don't you give him his bath?"

We all watched as the boys eyes widened in horror. His violent movements started again. "No bath! No bath! No Mamma PWEASE!" he screamed.

"Aw Ember," Harper pouted. "Why'd you have to go and say the b word?" Ember just stuck her tongue out at him.

I laughed at the couple. They had had a rocky start. After the Cairbre disaster, Ember had been sentenced to a lifetime of servitude. She had been sent to Harper's home in the North and it didn't take too long for Harper to follow. They stayed there for about fourteen months before they finally came back, with Ember acting as Sadie's personal maid. She had definitely come in handy with the Cairbre investigation. She knew a lot of his secrets and where he kept all his spells. It had also been her idea to turn Cairbre's old castle into an orphanage and sanctuary for young girls who had been able to escape the life of brothel-hood. Ten months after their return to the castle, they finally got married, and immediately after Ember became pregnant with twins.

I was brought out of my reverie when Sheldon pressed a kiss to my neck. I turned my head to see Sheldon had stood up and was now guiding me out of the room. "Come on," he said softly, kissing me again on the forehead. "Time for you to rest," I raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been up on your feet all day. It's not good for you or the baby."

He guided me to our bedroom carefully, making sure I didn't trip and fall. When we got to our room, he helped me undress and dress and then get into the bed. I let out a low yawn as I rested my head on the pillow. "Where's Mimi?" I asked, closing my eyes contently when he ran his hands through my hair.

"She's with Ember," Sheldon said, kissing my face. I let out a sigh. Sheldon never did entirely forgive Ember for what she did, not that I blame him. They have yet to find themselves on friendly terms with one another. They were at best, polite acknowledgment, and would engage in light conversation at this stage in their relationship. Though I still don't forgive Ember for what she did to us, I do understand that she had no other choice, and we have actually become quite good friends. "Now go to sleep."

I nodded my head obediently and started to drift away. I smiled as Sheldon continued to stroke my hair and hum a soft lullaby that he used to sing to Mimi when she was a baby. He knew it was always soothing to me. I knew the real reason he wanted me to sleep. He knew I had had another nightmare last night and didn't get much sleep. That was also the reason he was staying with me.

The last thing I heard before I let sleep claim me was Sheldon's soothing lullaby, and I knew that no nightmares would come while he was watching over me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow...I can't believe it's actually done! It took me, what, a year and a half to finish it? But it's done! Yes, this was short, but it pretty much gave a summary of what happened after. Now... who wants a sequel? 

**_If you want a sequel leave me a review telling me so._** If I get enough, then maybe I just might do it... I already have a plot brewing in my head, guys...

Well, it was a pleasure writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

BIG THANKS TO ElvislivesAgain!

ALSO, SOME SHOUT OUTS!

StoryLover: I believe you started reviewing in chaper 11. I always look foreward to your reviews. They're always so indepth about how you felt while reading the chapter. It gave me such joy to know I was making you laugh and cry and all that, and that you were enjoying my story so much. THANKS!

Phillippa of the Phoenix: You are also great to hear from after I write a chapter. Even when you go into "editing mode" lol. But I like that, it means your really reading the story and are into it. I'm trying to go back into all the chapters now and polishing them up with my beta. THANK YOU!

rainkisser: I find you to be hilarious. I love how you went back to chapters and reviewed, just to make sure I got to 400 or something, there should be more people like you out there! THANKS A BUNCH!

yasmin: Well you asked for it, so you got it! Here's your shout out! lol. I'm glad you liked my story, and sorry for all those long times inbetween updates. THANK'S LOTS!


End file.
